Un nouveau départ
by Demetra83
Summary: AU - S08 - Que serait-il arrivé à nos héros si les épisodes "Lost City", "New order" et "Threads" avaient mal fini ?
1. Interrogatoire matinal

Genre/Pairing : Angst / romance

Résumé : Que serait-il arrivé à nos héros si les épisodes "Lost City", "New order" et "Threads" avaient mal fini ?

Saison : AU année 8, Jack est général, Sam est lieutenant-colonel, Janet est vivante.  
Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers STARGATE.

Note de l'auteur : 2 Univers alternatifs - assez proches de la série cependant.  
Dedicated to my Sweet Aoibheann Hickey & wackyjacqs - Thanks for everything hon !

*****  
**Chapitre 1 - Interrogatoire matinal**

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau -27, le général Jack O'Neill se trouva nez à nez avec son meilleur ami, le docteur Daniel Jackson. A la mine contrariée et suite à son appel, Jack se doutait que quelque chose clochait vraiment au SGC. Daniel avait été évasif au téléphone mais ça se comprenait à cause du caractère secret de leur travail. Cependant, l'archéologue semblait vraiment, vraiment gêné.  
_-"Jack !"_ salua Daniel.  
_-"Daniel !"_ répondit le général.  
Son ami avait eu le cœur serré quand il avait vu Jack dans l'ascenseur. Il était cinq heures du matin et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Il avait dû sauter dans ses vêtements pour être là au plus vite mais il avait eu à gérer un autre contre-temps.  
Dans ses bras, se tenait la petite CJ O'Neill, endormie et toujours en pyjama. Ses fins cheveux blonds étaient aussi en bataille que ceux de son père. Elle suçait son pouce, sa tête au creux de son épaule.  
_-"Elle ne s'est même pas réveillée..."_ se justifia Jack, une main dans le dos de sa fille.  
_-"Tu devrais la coucher dans ta chambre. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas voir ça"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Voir quoi ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Hum, vas la coucher et on discutera."_  
CJ leva la tête, clignant doucement des yeux.  
_-"Coucou Dany"_ dit-elle avec un sourire, les yeux ensommeillés.  
Jack caressa son petit crâne, qu'elle n'avait pas levé.  
_-"Rendors-toi ma chérie, c'est encore la nuit. Papa va te coucher dans son lit, d'accord ?"_  
CJ hocha la tête et bâilla. Elle replongea aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée, rassurée d'être en compagnie de son père et de son oncle. Elle vouait une confiance aveugle à Jack O'Neill. L'ancien Black Ops qu'il était ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à sa fille chérie, la prunelle de ses yeux, la chose la plus importante mais également la plus fragile du monde.  
Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère. Daniel accompagna Jack et CJ vers la chambre du commandant de la base et le général demanda à un garde de surveiller sa porte, pour que la petite ne sorte pas sans surveillance, à son réveil.

_-"Alors ?"_ demanda Jack, une fois sûr que sa fille dormait paisiblement.  
_-"Hum, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, Jack."_  
_-"Dis-le simplement, sans détour, d'accord ?"_  
_-"La Porte des étoiles s'est activée cette nuit et comme nous avons reçu un code, Reynolds a autorisé l'ouverture de l'iris, tout en prenant les précautions de vigueur."_  
_-"D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que ça ne soit pas lui qui me fasse son rapport ?"_ demanda Jack, mécontent.  
_-"J'y viens, Jack, un moment."_  
Daniel guidait son ami vers les cellules de détention.  
_-"Bref, deux personnes ont passé la Porte, après avoir envoyé un code SG1."_  
_-"Un code SG1 ?"_  
_-"Oui, le code de..."_  
Daniel fit une pause mais Jack comprit.  
_-"Dis-le Daniel !"_  
_-"Jack... je..."_  
_-"DIS-LE !"_ hurla le général.  
_-"Le code de Samantha Carter."_  
_-"Qui sont ces intrus ?"_ demanda Jack, respirant avec difficultés.  
_-"C'est là que ça devient bizarre. Il s'agit de Charles Kawalsky et... de Samantha Carter !"_  
_-"C'est impossible !"_  
_-"Dans notre réalité, oui c'est vrai. Mais ils ne sont pas les "nôtres", Jack."_  
Jack inspira un grand coup.  
_-"Reynolds les a questionnés avant de te faire appeler. Il les a séparés et on les surveille."_  
_-"D'accord. Où est Charles ?"_  
_-"Ici"_ dit Daniel en pointant une salle._ "Je pensais que tu voudrais la voir avant."_  
_-"Je ne veux pas la voir."_  
_-"Tu y seras forcé Jack, tu es le commandant en chef de cette base. De plus, elle pose des questions et a demandé à voir Hammond. Personne ne lui a dit..."_  
_-"Ne lui dites rien. Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire encore !"_  
Jack se passa une main sur le visage et entra dans la salle où son ami était retenu.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un militaire, Charles Kawalsky se leva et se mit au garde-à-vous.  
_-"Jack ! Euh, mon général, pardon !"_ dit l'homme, heureux de voir un visage familier.  
_-"Repos major !"_ dit Jack.  
C'était une drôle de sensation de le voir, même si ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il revoyait son ami disparu.  
_-"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivé là et surtout, pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Monsieur, je suis le major Charles Kawalsky, de la planète Terre."_  
_-"Je sais tout ça, major ! Venez-en aux faits !"_  
_-"Le lieutenant-colonel Carter et moi-même nous sommes enfuis par la Porte des étoiles quand Anubis a lancé une attaque contre notre planète. Nous pensons que le SGC a été détruit."_  
_-"Attendez, le lieutenant-colonel Carter ?"_


	2. Major Kawalsky

**Chapitre 2 - Major Charles Kawalsky**

Jack dut s'asseoir. Il répéta_ "Lieutenant-colonel."_  
_-"Mon général, Jack... est-ce que ça va ?"_ demanda Kawalsky, en se levant pour rejoindre Jack.  
Jack releva la tête et repassa en mode militaire. Charles nota le changement et se réinstalla sur sa chaise.  
_-"Continuez !"_  
_-"Hum, pour les détails techniques, il faudra demander à Sam. Le général Hammond nous a ordonné de passer la Porte, afin de tester la théorie de Sam. Cependant, elle pensait que ça ne servait à rien, c'était trop tard pour revenir et tenter de sauver la Terre. Anubis a attaqué, nous avons franchi le vortex juste avant la fin du compte à rebours d'auto-destruction !"_  
Charles dut faire une pause, pour retenir ses larmes. Jack comprenait que, s'il disait la vérité, il avait tout perdu. Lui et... Elle étaient les seuls survivants de leur monde.  
_-"Pourquoi avoir choisi cette réalité ?"_  
_-"Parce que Sam a fait des calculs et elle a dit que c'était assez proche pour que le SGC existe et que nous ne soyons pas des étrangers. Elle espérait qu'on ne se ferait pas abattre dès notre passage."_  
_-"Elle espérait ?"_  
_-"Oui, elle connait bien les protocoles. Elle assurait que le GDO nous permettrait de passer l'iris mais elle m'a expliqué qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'on finisse en cellule, pour ne jamais en sortir."_  
_-"Elle est intelligente."_  
_-"Si elle a raison et que vous la connaissez, alors vous le savez !"_  
Jack ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas aller par là.  
_-"Je vais demander un examen médical pour vérifier vos propos, j'aviserais de votre sort par la suite. En attendant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez et on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour alléger votre séjour."_  
Jack se leva pour quitter la pièce, mais, la main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers Kawalsky.  
_-"Je suis content de te voir, Charlie."_

Daniel attendait Jack dans le couloir, dos au mur, les jambes croisées au niveau des mollets.  
_-"Jack, ça va ?"_  
_-"Oui, c'est juste..."_  
_-"Dur de retrouver un vieil ami ?"_  
_-"Oui... Tu lui as parlé ?"_  
_-"Non, à aucun des deux. __Jack, je pensais... Peut-être que tu devrais regarder son interrogatoire, avant de la rencontrer ?"_  
Jack réfléchit un instant à cette idée.  
_-"Oui. Tu veux bien tout préparer en salle de briefing, s'il-te-plait ? Je vais jeter un oeil sur la princesse."_  
Daniel sourit et accepta. Il regarda son ami tourner les talons pour aller voir si sa fille dormait toujours.

Quand Jack entra dans sa chambre, CJ suçait toujours son pouce, couchée en travers du lit._ "Comment une enfant de trois ans peut-elle prendre autant de place dans un lit si grand ?"_ se demanda Jack, souriant en voyant l'ange blond, dormant si paisiblement, inconsciente de son environnement.  
Jack se tourna en entendant du bruit derrière lui. Il posa son index sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence à Teal'c, même s'il savait que le jaffa était extrêmement discret. Il hocha juste la tête pour le saluer.  
CJ se tourna et Jack constata qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts.  
_-"Coucou mon ange"_ dit doucement Jack, se rapprochant de sa fille.  
_-"Coucou !"_ dit-elle de sa petite voix.  
_-"Bonjour, CJ O'Neill."_  
_-"Papa doit encore travailler mais tu vas aller avec tonton Teal'c pour le petit-déjeuner, c'est d'accord ?"_  
CJ hocha la tête. Jack jeta un regard vers Teal'c pour avoir son accord et celui-ci tendit la main vers l'enfant. Elle se leva et prit la grande main.  
_-"Oh attendez, tous les deux."_  
Jack habilla sa fille et la coiffa rapidement, avant de la laisser partir avec son ami. Il embrassa sa petite tête blonde et la regarda babiller avec Teal'c, en se dirigeant vers le mess, son doudou à la main.

De son côté, le docteur Janet Fraiser était passée voir Charles Kawalsky, pour sa prise de sang. Elle était surprise de le trouver là, encore une fois.  
_-"Major !"_ dit-elle en entrant.  
_-"Docteur Fraiser !"_  
_-"Comment allez-vous ?"_ demanda la petite femme brune.  
_-"Bien, mais et vous ?"_  
_-"Comment ça ?"_  
_-"Dans mon univers, vous êtes morte... désolé, Doc !"_  
_-"Dans ce cas, nous sommes quittes, ici c'est vous qui êtes mort !"_ dit Janet, amusée par cet échange un peu... délirant.  
_-"Comment - suis-je mort ?"_  
_-"Vous avez été pris pour hôte par un Goa'uld et malgré nos tentatives pour vous l'enlever, vous... n'avez pas survécu."_  
_-"Oh, je vois. Chez moi, la Tok'ra a réussi à me l'enlever puis je suis parti travailler comme agent de liaison entre le Pentagone et les SGC. J'ai eu du mal à gérer tout ça au début, revoir la Porte et tout."_  
_-"Je comprends. Et moi, comment suis-je morte ?"_  
_-"Une mission sur P3X-666 qui a mal tourné..."_  
_-"Oui, je me souviens..."_ dit Janet, la mine sombre.  
C'était une de ses rares missions sur le terrain et elle avait eu peur, vraiment eut peur pour sa vie. Elle avait failli y rester cette fois-là.


	3. Lt-Col Samantha Carter

_Merci à Hina49100 et tout le monde pour les reviews ;)_  
**Chapitre 3 - Lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter**

Jack prit son courage à deux mains et retrouva Daniel en salle de briefing.  
_-"Jack, Teal'c n'est pas avec toi ?"_  
_-"Non, il a conduit CJ au mess pour le petit déjeuner."_  
_-"Elle dort toujours aussi peu ?"_  
_-"Oui, elle doit tenir ça de moi..."_  
Daniel lui fit un sourire timide et lança la vidéo du lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter.

_-"Pouvez-vous décliner votre identité, madame ?"_ demanda Reynolds.  
_-"Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis. Je suis le chef de l'équipe SG1. Je suis sous les ordres du général George Hammond au SGC et je travaille avec le docteur Daniel Jackson et le jaffa Teal'c de Chulak."_  
_-"Très bien, colonel Carter. Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous êtes arrivée là ?"_  
_-"Oui, j'avais une théorie concernant les possibilités de rejoindre des univers parallèles grâce à la Porte des étoiles, mais je suppose que les détails techniques ne vous intéressent pas plus que votre double ?"_  
Reynolds lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre, qu'en effet, ça ne servirait à rien de rentrer dans les détails.  
_-"Par contre, si vous m'envoyez Samantha Carter, je pourrais toujours lui expliquer"_ dit Sam, une note d'espoir dans la voix.  
_-"Nous verrons cela plus tard, madame."_  
Sam continua son récit.  
_-"Lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'Anubis lançait une nouvelle offensive sur la Terre, nous avons essayé de contacter d'autres univers afin de trouver des renforts. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps et tous nos alliés nous ont lâchés."_  
Jack senti de la colère contenue dans les paroles de la femme sur la vidéo.  
_-"Quand nous nous sommes aperçus que tout espoir était perdu, le général Hammond nous a ordonné, au major Kawalsky et à moi-même, de traverser la Porte des étoiles vers votre monde."_  
_-"Et qu'attendez-vous de nous ?"_  
_-"A priori, un asile. J'ignore comment c'est chez nous mais à mon avis, il ne reste plus rien de ma planète. J'ai entendu le compte à rebours de la base arriver à son terme alors que je terminais de franchir le vortex. La déstructuration moléculaire n'était pas tout à fait terminée j'ai donc presque assisté à la destruction de la base."_  
Sam inspira un grand coup pour faire fuir ses larmes naissantes. Reynolds lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, la jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante.  
-"Madame, je ne peux qu'imaginer votre douleur et je suis vraiment désolé. Cependant, vous savez que pour le moment, je dois vous garder en détention, en attendant de voir ce que le général va décider."  
_-"Je peux voir le général Hammond ?"_  
_-"Non madame, pas pour le moment, je le crains. Le... général a été prévenu, il va arriver mais en attendant..."_  
_-"Je sais, mon colonel. Je reste ici, puis vous me ferez passer des tests, ensuite vous déciderez ce qui convient de faire de nous. Mais, si vous pouviez en toucher un mot à Samantha Carter, ça serait formidable."_  
Le colonel Reynolds ne répondit pas, évitant le sujet comme pour le général Hammond. Il savait que Jack ne voudrait pas qu'on révèle trop d'informations aux étrangers avant d'être sûrs qu'ils étaient bien ceux qu'ils prétendaient être.

La vidéo s'arrêta et Jack était impassible, comme figé. Daniel ne pouvait lire la moindre expression sur son visage mais il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que ça n'augurait rien de bon.  
_-"Jack ? Tu vas bien ?"_  
_-"Oui, mieux que je ne m'y attendais... Elle lui ressemble mais elles sont si différentes... Celle-ci me fait davantage penser au "major" Carter."_  
Daniel acquiesça.  
_-"Tu as raison, ses cheveux sont plus courts et la tenue est... définitivement militaire !"_  
_-"C'est vrai, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vue avec l'uniforme des équipes de terrain."_  
_-"Tu la crois ?"_  
_-"Pourquoi devrions-nous mettre sa parole en doute ?"_  
Daniel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, laissant à Jack en déduire sa réponse.  
_-"Bon, je vais aller voir cette chère colonel Carter"_ décréta Jack en se levant.

A l'étage des cellules, Jack croisa Janet qui sortit de celle de Sam Carter. Elle était très pâle.  
_-"Doc ?"_  
_-"Mon général, est-ce que vous allez bien ?"_  
_-"Oui, pour le moment, et vous ?"_  
_-"C'est affreusement dur de la revoir, si vite... après que..."_  
_-"Je sais, je viens de regarder la vidéo de son interrogatoire. C'est très... perturbant."_  
_-"Oui, monsieur"_ dit Janet, en hochant la tête.  
Jack put voir les larmes au coin des yeux du médecin. Il tendit le bras vers la petite brune et posa sa main sur son épaule.


	4. Une autre Carter

**Chapitre 4 - Une autre Carter**

Jack regarda Janet quitter les lieux, se rendant à son laboratoire pour analyser ses prélèvements. Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans la pièce. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, il vit le mouvement de la femme dans la pièce. Elle s'était levé, au garde-à-vous, prête à parler. Cependant, elle se figea en le voyant, car si Jack était préparé à la voir, elle ne savait pas qu'il allait venir. Il remarqua son air triste.  
_-"Lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter au rapport, mon colonel... euh mon général, pardon !"_ dit-elle, se retenant de pleurer.  
-"Repos, colonel" dit Jack, faisait en même temps un petit geste avec sa main.  
Son ton était dur. Le colonel Carter obéit et le dévisagea.  
_-"Un problème, colonel ?"_  
_-"Excusez-moi, mon colo... général."_  
La jeune femme se tourna et porta les mains à sa bouche. Jack voyait qu'elle tentait de calmer sa respiration grâce aux mouvements de ses épaules. Comme il luttait aussi contre le flot de ses sentiments, il lui laissa le temps de reprendre contenance. Elle était bien entraînée car elle se calma rapidement et fit à nouveau face à son interlocuteur.  
_-"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur."_  
_-"Asseyons-nous, colonel"_ invita Jack, un peu plus doux avec la jeune femme.  
Il ignorait pourquoi mais depuis qu'il avait appris son existence, il la détestait, comme s'il lui en voulait personnellement de ses malheurs. Sauf que de la voir, là, si malheureuse et misérable, adoucissait sa propre peine. Il lui semblait que cette femme aussi souffrait beaucoup et il avait du mal à lui en vouloir de sa présence. Il n'avait jamais détesté aucune des Samantha Carter qu'il avait rencontrées ou connues.  
Le colonel Carter s'installa, elle aussi avait noté le changement de ton et d'attitude du général. Il n'était plus ouvertement si hostile.  
_-"Colonel, j'ai vu la vidéo de votre interrogatoire et je vous présente mes condoléances s'il s'avère que vous avez perdu des proches."_  
Sam s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.  
_-"Merci, monsieur. Je suis désolée de chambouler votre base comme ça, ce n'était mon intention."_  
_-"Vous avez suivi les ordres de George, il n'y a pas de mal."_  
_-"Comment va-t-il ?"_  
_-"En forme, il est au Pentagone. Il veille sur nous de loin."_  
_-"Bien. Chez nous aussi il était parti, mais certains événements l'ont rappelé dans le Colorado."_  
_-"Quels événements ?"_  
Sam hésita mais décida d'être franche avec son nouveau supérieur - enfin, s'il décidait de la garder.  
_-"Lorsque mon supérieur, le colonel O'Neill a, une nouvelle fois, téléchargé dans son cerveau la connaissance des Anciens, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de le sauver. Il aurait dû prendre la succession du général à la tête de la base."_  
Jack avait noté la tristesse du colonel, à l'évocation de son alter ego.  
_-"Vous avez perdu la bataille de l'Antarctique ?"_  
_-"Non, nous avons gagné mais le caisson de stase du colonel a été détruit pendant l'assaut final."_  
_-"Oh je vois. Ici, c'est Thor qui m'a tiré d'affaire."_  
Sam ne répondit rien.  
_-"Bien, j'en suis contente. Le SGC n'était plus vraiment le même après sa mort."_  
_-"Je vois tout à faire ce que vous voulez dire. Revoir Kawalsky m'a également fait un choc."_  
Sam nota, intérieurement le "également" mais ne le mentionna pas au général.  
_-"Monsieur, j'aimerais rencontrer Samantha Carter afin de discuter de certains détails avec elle."_  
Jack se leva d'un coup et tourna le dos à Carter. A son tour de dominer ses émotions. Il se tourna lentement vers la femme, toujours assise. Elle put lire la tristesse et la douleur sur son visage. Chaque trait en portait la marque. Sam reconnut instantanément le deuil.  
_-"Le docteur Carter ne pourra pas vous rencontrer, je le crains."_  
_-"Excusez-moi, monsieur."_  
Sam remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque-là. Quand le général avait posé sa main gauche sur sa hanche, son alliance renvoya à Sam un rayon de lumière. Vu l'attitude première hostile du général, suivit par le contrôle de ses émotions, Sam fit le calcul assez vite.  
_-"Quand est-elle morte ?"_ demanda-t-elle doucement.  
Jack, qui regardait ses pieds depuis qu'il était debout, redressa la tête dans un mouvement vif. Il dévisagea Carter.  
_-"Ça fait six mois. Comment... avez-vous deviné ?"_  
_-"D'abord parce qu'elle aurait dû être une des premières personnes à venir me voir, pour vérifier mes propos et me demander de lui expliquer le procédé - si elle ne l'avait pas déjà découvert. Ensuite, j'ai servi avec le colonel O'Neill pendant sept ans. Je suis - j'étais - une des personnes à savoir le déchiffrer."_  
Jack hocha la tête, il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Sa Sam aussi le connaissait comme personne.  
_-"Vous deux, vous étiez... ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Non" _fut sa seule réponse.  
Jack comprit qu'elle non plus ne voulait aller par là, car même s'ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils étaient proches. Assez proches pour que sa perte la rendre affreusement triste.


	5. Miss Yansouni

**Chapitre 5 - Miss Yansouni**

Jack quitta la cellule de Carter après lui avoir encore posé des questions sur son monde. Toute son histoire tenait la route : comment Kawalsky avait été sauvé - après une longue détention pendant qu'il était un hôte, l'intervention des Tok'ra pour le libérer, les recherches de Carter sur les différentes utilisations de la Porte des étoiles, la mort d'O'Neill, sa capture par Numéro Cinq et sa libération, les différents assauts d'Anubis contre la Tau'ri, etc. Jack ne pouvait pas en entendre plus car ça ravivait ses propres souvenirs de leurs expériences similaires.  
Le général se rendit auprès du docteur Fraiser, afin de vérifier les résultats des prélèvements et ainsi pouvoir passer son coup de fil à la Maison-Blanche. Mis à part le fait qu'il ne voulait pas voir cette femme dans sa base tous les jours, rien ne s'opposait à un asile permanent. Le Président serait même sans doute ravi de retrouver une nouvelle spécialiste de la Porte des étoiles.  
Il croisa Reynolds au détour d'un couloir. Ils se saluèrent, assez mal à l'aise à cause de la situation.  
_-"Mon général, avez-vous demandé à fouiller les cantines et le FRED de nos deux rescapés ?"_  
_-"Non, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas encore penché sur les questions matérielles. Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce qu'ils étaient chargés et peut-être ont-ils apporté des choses utiles ?"_  
Jack se passa à nouveau une main sur le visage. C'était un signe de fatigue, de plus en plus, fréquent chez lui.  
_-"Je vais faire le point sur le reste, je verrais plus tard."_  
_-"Au fait, j'ai croisé Teal'c. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il allait confier CJ à Miss Yansouni pour la matinée."_  
_-"OK, super, merci."_  
Jack était soulagé grâce à Miss Yansouni, car CJ ne pouvait pas aller dans une école maternelle classique.  
Il avait essayé une garderie un jour, quelques mois avant la mort de sa femme et ça avait été une véritable catastrophe. La petite fille était avancée pour son âge et malgré son babillage enfantin, quasi incompréhensible, la maîtresse avait déclaré qu'elle avait beaucoup d'imagination, qu'elle exprimait à travers des chansons et des dessins. Elle avait fait référence à un anneau magique - qu'il avait fait passer pour un dessin animé en rapport avec "Le seigneur des anneaux" - ainsi qu'à un extraterrestre gris, du nom de Thor - là, Jack évoqué une soirée Marvel + "E.T." Il était vite devenu évident que CJ ne pourrait pas fréquenter d'école classique tant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas qu'elle devait taire certains secrets. Avec l'autorisation du Pentagone, Jack avait fait ouvrir une garderie, dans les niveaux d'accès moins restreints, pour les enfants du personnel.  
Miss Evie Yansouni était une jeune canadienne. C'était une jolie jeune femme brune, cheveux longs, yeux bleus, très dévouée à son travail et mise dans la confidence du projet "Stargate". Elle veillait au bien-être et au développement des jeunes enfants. Seul Jack prenait sur lui d'avoir une petite fille au courant des activités de son père mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'une garderie proche de son bureau. Toutes les familles avaient été ravies et soulagées de l'ouverture de cette classe.  
Et même si la salle se trouvait au niveau -12 de la base, l'accès était restreint au seul personnel du SGC, pour garantir la sécurité des enfants et de leur institutrice. Elle les occupait le matin avec des activités ludiques, comme l'apprentissage des chiffres et de la lecture, l'ouverture sur d'autres langues, etc. L'après-midi était consacré à la sieste et aux activités manuelles. La garderie était assez grande pour permettre aux enfants de se défouler car l'accès à l'extérieur était prohibé.

Jack remonta donc vers la garderie. Il trouva Miss Yansouni en plein cours de français - comme elle était à moitié québécoise, ça n'avait rien de compliqué. Elle fit une pause, permettant aux enfants de se dégourdir les jambes.  
_-"Bonjour général, comment allez-vous ?"_  
_-"Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?"_  
_-"Extrêmement bien"_ répondit-elle, avec un franc sourire.  
Cette femme était un rayon de soleil. Elle était douce et gentille, elle avait toujours le sourire, elle débordait d'énergie et essayait toujours de trouver de nouvelles idées pour les enfants. Jack devait reconnaître que sa femme avait trouvé une perle, le jour où elle avait proposé sa candidature pour le poste.  
_-"Comment se porte CJ ?"_  
_-"Oh, elle va bien. Elle n'est toujours pas très bavarde avec moi mais M. Teal'c a dit qu'elle avait bien mangé ce matin et qu'elle lui avait raconté son rêve de la nuit dernière."_  
_-"Ne le prenez pas pour vous mais elle ne parle qu'à Teal'c, Daniel et moi..."_  
_-"Je ne suis pas inquiète. Elle semble en avance pour son âge mais avec ce qu'elle a traversé, elle a du mal à faire confiance aux étrangers. Rien de préoccupant."_  
La jeune femme avait énoncé cela comme un fait avéré, sans sentimentalisme et Jack lui en était reconnaissant. Il était fatigué des témoignages sur-affectifs. Il savait que les gens pensaient bien faire mais cet apport constant de compassion était trop pour lui. C'était un rappel permanent de son deuil.  
Jack voulait tourner la page et avancer. Il guettait le jour où il pourrait penser à Elle ou à dire son prénom sans sentir le trou dans sa poitrine. Six mois, c'était encore trop tôt mais il voulait aller de l'avant. Cependant, l'arrivée de l'autre "Elle" n'allait pas l'aider. Il allait devoir la regarder et faire face à sa perte, tous les jours. Il ne pourrait pas non plus cacher éternellement CJ. Sa fille finirait par croiser un jour cette autre Sam, celle qui ressemblait tant à sa maman. Jack essaya de balayer cette pensée de sa tête mais... c'était trop dur.  
Il observa les enfants jouer et rire, hermétiques aux horreurs du monde extérieur. CJ courut vers lui pour lui faire un câlin.


	6. Nouvelle affectation

**Chapitre 6 - Nouvelle affectation**

Les examens confirmèrent rapidement les identités des deux personnes retenues en détention. Il s'agissait bien de Kawalsky et de Carter. Jack se rendit à son bureau pour s'entretenir avec le Président.  
Comme prévu, celui-ci était plus que ravi d'avoir à nouveau une astrophysicienne, gradée de surcroît, de retour au SGC.  
_-"C'est vrai que j'aimerais en avoir vingt comme elle mais aujourd'hui, une seule me suffit"_ déclara l'homme le plus puissant du monde.  
Il allait s'arranger pour leur donner accès à l'identité des défunts, le tout classifié au plus haut niveau. Ils discutèrent des modalités et affectations des nouveaux arrivants puis Jack raccrocha. Il était heureux d'avoir pu donner un asile et une seconde chance à ces gens mais la savoir à ses côtés, quotidiennement allait être très délicat.

Le général convoqua Daniel et Teal'c, ainsi que Carter et Kawalsky pour un briefing exceptionnel. Sam serra Daniel et Teal'c dans ses bras et les deux hommes étaient visiblement émus mais contents de retrouver une Sam. Une fois tout le monde installé, Jack prit la parole.  
_-"Le président accepte de vous accueillir ici, sur notre planète, en lieu et place de vos doubles défunts. Comme il ne se pose aucun problème d'entropie, ça va drôlement nous faciliter la tâche. Vos dossiers seront mis à jour, vous avez été déclarés perdus en mission mais vous vous en êtes sortis. Major Kawalsky, votre grade n'ayant pas changé, aucun problème pour vous. Par contre, lieutenant-colonel Carter, nous allons devoir faire une petite cérémonie ."_  
_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Carter.  
_-"Le président veut bien vous prendre avec votre grade de lieutenant-colonel mais pour faire plus "crédible" il souhaite que je vous donne vos galons devant la base. Ça ne change rien pour vous."_  
_-"Je serais honorée d'être décorée par vous, c'est ce qui aurait dû se arriver chez moi."_  
_-"Ah bon ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Hum, le colonel O'Neill avait déposé la demande pour ma promotion au général Hammond et ça a été accordé. Il aurait dû me donner cette distinction comme un geste symbolique lors de sa prise de fonctions à la tête du SGC mais il est mort."_  
_-"Mince, désolé. Du coup, c'est Hammond qui s'en est chargé ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Tout à fait, mais c'était un honneur."_  
Sam contempla ses mains, croisées et posées sur la table. Daniel sentait le malaise de la jeune femme et évita de regarder Jack. Teal'c semblait pensif et Charlie observait la scène sans trop savoir qu'en penser.  
_-"Bon, maintenant que ce point est réglé, passons aux affectations. Carter vous prenez la tête de SG1, mais votre rôle sur le terrain ne sera que ponctuel. En effet, le docteur Carter était à la tête du pôle scientifique et le Président souhaite que vous poursuiviez certains de ses travaux, sans parler de ceux que vous voudriez terminer de votre côté. Kawalsky va intégrer une équipe SG, il est donc assigné à votre équipe, colonel. Il ira avec le docteur Jackson et Teal'c vous chercher ce dont vous aurez besoin. Des questions ?"_  
_-"Oui, mon général. Tout d'abord, merci de nous accepter au sein de votre base. Et secondement, quand commençons-nous ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Le plus tôt possible, pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce que je pense que nous allons devoir trouver un logement."_  
_-"Je vais voir avec Harriman pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire, si vous voulez."_  
_-"Très bien, merci monsieur."_  
Jack congédia tout le monde et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il passa le reste de sa journée à s'occuper de l'administration de la base. Il resta enfermé, pour éviter de croiser son nouveau second. En effet, le président avait émis le souhait - et on ne refusait rien à cet homme - que le lieutenant-colonel Carter prenne officiellement la place de bras droit, occupé officieusement par Reynolds depuis plusieurs mois.

Jack avait aussi demandé à Daniel de s'occuper de sa fille après la classe puis il rentra tard chez lui. Teal'c et son meilleur ami avaient commandé des pizzas pour eux et veillaient sur CJ, alors qu'elle dormait déjà.  
_-"Salut Jack !"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"O'Neill !"_  
_-"Salut les gars !"_  
Jack semblait épuisé et Daniel lui offrit une part de pizza. Jack décapsula une bière et s'installa au salon avec ses amis.  
_-"Tu n'as l'air pas l'air en forme, Jack"_ dit doucement Daniel.  
_-"J'imagine..."_  
_-"Tu veux parler... d'elle ?"_  
Jack se concentra sur la bouteille dans ses mains, réfléchissant à quoi dire. Il essayait de trier ses émotions mais il n'était clairement pas doué pour ça.  
_-"Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de la voir tous les jours, vraiment. J'y songe depuis ce matin. Je m'inquiète surtout pour CJ."_  
_-"C'est compréhensible mais ne sois pas trop dur avec elle. Sa situation est similaire à la tienne, si j'ai bien compris."_  
_-"Non, ils n'étaient pas..."_  
_-"Ensemble ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne tenait pas à lui. Laissez-vous du temps. Pour CJ, apprends déjà à connaitre cette Carter. On s'arrangera pour la puce et je suis sûr qu'Evie pourra toujours faire un peu de baby-sitting pour toi en cas de besoin !"_


	7. Une ombre

_Sanhai : merci pour le message ;) Réponse dans les chapitres à venir !_

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Une ombre**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sam se demanda si son nouveau supérieur n'essayait pas de l'éviter. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le voir pour s'entretenir avec lui. Elle avait été obligée de communiquer avec lui par email afin d'obtenir du matériel pour son labo. Charles l'avait bien aidée à réaménager l'ancien labo du docteur Carter. Ses effets personnels avaient été déposés avec soin dans une caisse, que Sam emporta dans le bureau du général. Comme il se volatilisait à chaque approche de la scientifique, elle déposa la boite sur sa table de travail. Elle remarqua des cadres et reconnut la photo de Charlie, similaire à celle du colonel O'Neill qu'elle avait connu. Cependant, une photo était inédite pour elle : Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter, le jour de leur mariage. Elle lui fit penser à celle qu'avait apportée un autre docteur Carter, celle du miroir quantique. Elle quitta le bureau de son supérieur avec le coeur lourd.

Jack fit passer un mémo dans la base concernant le retour de Carter et Kawalsky. Il chargea Harriman de l'organisation de la cérémonie pour le lieutenant-colonel, ne souhaitant pas s'impliquer. Il savait - et Daniel lui avait rappelé - qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment. Il essayait juste de se réhabituer à sa présence et de reprendre ses marques d'avant, de cette époque où sa Carter était encore sa subordonnée. A cette période, ils étaient conscients de leurs sentiments mais ils les avaient ignoré. Jusqu'au moment où ça n'avait plus été possible. Il devait mettre de côté ses sentiments pour sa femme et retrouver une relation professionnelle avec son double.

Une dizaine de jours après son arrivée, Samantha Carter recevait officiellement ses galons de lieutenant-colonel, non sans émotion, surtout quand le général changea ses barrettes sur son uniforme. Elle le salua, le regard brillant de larmes contenues. Pour reprendre de bonnes habitudes, SG1 décida d'aller fête ça en ville mais Jack déclina l'invitation, prétextant du travail. Daniel savait que ça n'était pas vrai mais ne força pas son ami. Il savait aussi qu'il passerait la soirée avec CJ, chez eux.  
Sam essaya de passer outre et de s'amuser mais le coeur n'y était pas. Elle aussi était triste et même si elle n'avait pas perdu son mari, elle avait perdu un ami et son unique amour. Devoir le côtoyer était aussi pesant pour elle, pourtant elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Daniel lui parler. Il posa la main sur son bras afin d'attirer son attention.  
_-"Pardon, tu disais ?"_  
_-"Je te demandais si Harriman avait trouvé un logement ?"_  
_-"Non, pas encore. Tout est soit trop grand soit trop petit"_ soupira Sam.  
_-"Quelque chose te tracasse, Sam ?"_  
La jeune femme était surprise par cette familiarité. Ca ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire car Daniel était le seul à la traiter comme la personne qu'elle était. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, c'était typique de lui. Il prenait les gens comme ils venaient avec leurs bagages, leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle, le plus gros défaut de Sam était... d'être Sam, justement.  
_-"Je ne pense pas que ça soit judicieux de me plaindre de mon officier supérieur avec son meilleur ami..."_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
_-"Non, en effet. Mais si une amie à toi avait des ennuis avec son patron, je serais tout à fait disposé à écouter ton récit à son sujet."_  
_-"Je vois"_ dit Sam, offrant un large sourire à Daniel. _"Disons que mon amie, Amanda, travaille comme... technicienne de laboratoire dans un complexe privé très secret..."_  
_-"Mmmm"_ dit Daniel, l'invitant à poursuivre.  
_-"Et son patron, hum disons... Richard, est du genre administrateur mais pas scientifique du tout, tu vois le genre ?"_  
_-"Oui, du genre ancien militaire."_  
_-"Voilà ! Bon, Amanda vient juste d'arriver dans ce laboratoire et son patron la fuit comme la peste alors qu'elle a besoin de s'entretenir avec lui au sujet de ses recherches, tu suis toujours ?"_  
_-"Tout à fait ! Et on sait pourquoi ce Richard fuit ta copine ?"_  
_-"Probablement - et ça, c'est juste ma théorie - parce qu'Amanda ressemble beaucoup à la défunte femme de Richard."_  
Daniel fronça le nez.  
_-"Rien n'est simple dans ton histoire. Et Amanda, elle se situe comment par rapport à tout ça ?"_  
_-"Elle en souffre beaucoup, parce que figure-toi que Richard ressemble aussi énormément à quelqu'un que mon amie a beaucoup... aimé !"_  
Sam avait hésité sur le dernier mot mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec son nouvel ami.  
_-"Donc ça n'est pas simple pour elle non plus. Elle se sent rejetée par cet homme alors que l'autre homme qu'elle connaissait était... ?"_  
_-"Moins froid et moins distant avec elle, disons."_  
_-"Je pense que Richard a besoin de temps pour se faire à cette idée. Je pense que c'est un homme fermé, peu enclin à exprimer des émotions et des sentiments."_  
_-"Merci, Daniel."_  
Sam hocha la tête et termina sa bière. Daniel les raccompagna à la base et décida d'y passer la nuit aussi, pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui.


	8. Solitude

**Chapitre 8 - Vie solitaire**

Sam travailla à lire et à prendre connaissance des travaux et recherches du docteur Carter. L'écriture était la sienne et Sam avait l'impression de lire des notes qu'elle aurait écrites mais sans se souvenir de l'avoir fait. C'était troublant car même ses notes en marge étaient formulées comme elle les aurait pensé. Les deux Carter avaient beaucoup en commun.  
Elle joua le jeu du général et limita ses prises de contact au maximum. Elle quittait à peine son labo, y passant souvent la nuit. Elle voyait peu son équipe car ses membres étaient occupés à partir en mission, en renfort avec d'autres unités SG. Kawalsky avait eu quelques appréhensions en reprenant le service actif mais ses dons, en tant qu'officier de liaison avec le Pentagone, permirent à Daniel de se reposer sur lui afin de négocier avec de nouveaux peuples.  
Sam passait donc son temps seule, dans son labo, recevant peu de visites. Et quand elle en recevait, il s'agissait toujours de SG1. Kawalsky s'était dit ravi d'avoir été forcé de traverser à nouveau la Porte, le terrain lui avait finalement manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Daniel rapportait toujours des échantillons des planètes qu'il visitait et revenait parfois avec un petit souvenir pour elle. Teal'c était semblable à celui que Sam avait lassé derrière elle, silencieux mais protecteur envers elle. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire à quel point il était heureux de retrouver une Carter, elle l'avait compris à ses marques de politesse envers elle.  
Tout le reste de la base les avait accueillis, elle et Charles, comme s'ils étaient vraiment rentrés après une longue absence. Cependant, les conversations cessaient sur leur passage. Le mess, qui était toujours si animé d'habitude, était affreusement calme quand SG1 entrait. Sam décida qu'elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de s'en occuper. Et en réalité, son plus gros souci était de rattraper son retard sur les travaux du docteur Carter mais aussi que la seule personne qu'elle aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés pour la soutenir était justement celle-là même qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la voir. C'était bien le seul homme au SGC à refuser de l'approcher.

Un matin, de nombreuses semaines après la promotion du lieutenant-colonel Carter, le Président appela le général O'Neill. Il souhaitait faire le point sur les nouvelles attributions des rescapés de la Terre alternative. Jack lui assura que tout se passait bien pour Kawalsky et lui fit ses éloges. Le Président s'inquiéta aussi de Carter mais le général resta évasif.  
_-"Jack, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour vous mais les recherches de votre défunte femme étaient précieuses. Je sais que personne n'égale son intelligence, sauf bien entendu une "alternate Carter". Elle seule sait comment fonctionnent sa logique et tout le reste. Ses travaux sont inestimables aussi bien pour la défense de la planète que pour la création de nouvelles armes."_  
_-"Monsieur le Président, je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps de lire ses rapports ni de faire de briefing avec elle."_  
_-"Ecoutez, je sais que vous aimiez beaucoup votre femme et je n'imagine pas la souffrance que ça doit être de voir son visage à nouveau, sans pour autant avoir retrouvé votre épouse. Mais je vous en prie, notre planète a besoin d'elle."_  
_-"Bien monsieur, je vais faire mon maximum."_  
_-"Je vous connais, Jack et je vous fais confiance."_  
_-"Merci, monsieur."_  
Jack raccrocha le téléphone et décida de passer voir Carter à son labo et de prévoir une réunion avec elle, afin de faire le point sur son travail, son poste et ses attributions.

Sam était en pleine lecture, un calepin posé à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son crayon à papier était entre ses dents. Jack resta à l'entrée du labo, le cœur serré. Sam n'avait même pas entendu ses pas dans le couloir, tant elle était prise par la lecture des notes de l'autre Sam. Il frappa après un instant sur l'encadrement de la porte et il observa Sam répondre, sans lever la tête vers lui. Il ne bougea pas et la scientifique quitta sa lecture passionnante afin de comprendre pourquoi son visiteur n'était pas entré.  
_-"Mon général !"_ dit Sam, en sautant sur ses pieds pour le saluer.  
_-"Repos Carter. Je suis navré de vous interrompre mais je voulais vous demander si nous pouvions nous entretenir."_  
_-"A quel propos, monsieur ?" demanda Sam, inquiète._  
_-"Nous devons faire le point sur votre travail. Je suis libre à 14h, et vous ?"_  
_-"Je vais m'arranger pour me libérer, monsieur."_


	9. La théorie des cordes

**Chapitre 9 - La théorie des cordes**

Sam retrouva donc le général en salle de briefing à l'heure prévue. Jack arriva quelques instants après elle et l'invita à s'installer. Comme il s'y attendait, Carter choisit le siège habituel du docteur Carter. Il l'avait anticipé et avait fermé son visage et son cœur aux émotions.  
_-"Bien, cela fait maintenant quelques semaines que vous êtes là et je voulais savoir comment vous preniez vos marques ?"_  
_-"Je fais mon maximum afin de lire tous les rapports du docteur Carter. Elle... c'était une femme brillante."_  
Jack renifla.  
_-"Vous êtes admirative de votre propre intelligence."_  
_-"Oh non, monsieur, je ne voulais pas dire que..."_  
Jack secoua la main.  
_-"Je sais, Carter. Continuez !"_  
_-"Le docteur Carter était à deux doigts de savoir utiliser, comme moi, la Porte des étoiles pour voyager de réalités en réalités."_  
_-"C'est vrai ? Elle n'en avait rien dit."_  
_-"En effet, en marge de ses notes, elle a écrit qu'elle n'était pas assez sûre ni assez avancée dans sa découverte pour vous en faire part."_  
Jack croisa les mains sur la table de réunion. Sam poursuivit.  
_-"Elle savait que ça vous intéresserait cependant. Mais elle n'avait pas assez d'éléments et comme elle ne comprenait pas elle-même les tenants et les aboutissants, elle ne voulait pas vous ennuyer avec les détails techniques."_  
_-"Mais vous allez vous en charger, n'est-ce pas ?"_  
Jack posa son regard brun sur Sam. La scientifique ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle posa donc une autre question.  
_-"Le voulez-vous, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Ce seront ses mots ou les vôtres ?"_  
_-"Un peu des deux, mon général. J'ai repris ses travaux et j'ai corrigé les données erronées mais le plus gros du rapport est de sa main. Mais je vais résumer."_  
Jack déglutit fort et Sam observa sa pomme d'Adam bouger. Il était si ému que Sam inspira un grand coup et ouvrit le rapport et décida de résumer.

_-"La théorie quantique du multivers suggère l'existence d'univers parallèles. Il y aurait un nombre infini de réalités alternatives qui coexisteraient avec la nôtre. Selon cette théorie, tous les événements possibles se produisent effectivement dans notre univers ou dans un autre. Nous vivons dans un méthavers, au sein duquel de petits sous-univers sont constamment générés. Nous en avons eu la preuve avec le miroir quantique. Il existe d'autres réalités dans lesquels nous n'avons pas vaincu les Goa'uld, dans lesquels notre programme n'est plus secret et ainsi de suite."**_  
Jack hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il suivait, à peu près.  
_-"Une surcharge énergétique assez puissante devrait perturber le vortex suffisamment pour une déviation de matière subspatiale, afin de créer un trou noir ou une singularité. La structure du subespace pourrait se déchirer, et c'est cette faille dans le continuum espace-temps qui permettrait de voyager d'un méthavers à un autre. En revanche, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, le transfert d'une porte à une autre n'est pas instantané. Le voyage dure en moyenne 0.3 secondes. Cependant, le voyage pourrait durer 3.1 secondes de plus, en moyenne." **_  
Sam referma le dossier et croisa ses mains, par-dessus.  
_-"Là, elle avait raison, c'est à peu près le temps que Kawalsky et moi-même avons mis."_  
Sam observait le profil fier de son général. Il regardait droit devant lui mais il semblait conscient d'être passé au scanner Carter. Elle avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Sam ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien émouvoir cet homme à l'évocation d'un rapport scientifique, alors qu'il détestait cela. Elle lui laissa du temps pour se reprendre mais elle se força à l'interrompre.  
_-"Mon général ?"_  
_-"Hum, excusez-moi Carter, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'est du bon travail, docteur."_  
Jack réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, au moment où le mot avait quitté ses lèvres.  
_-"Pardon, Carter."_  
_-"Ce n'est rien, monsieur. Je suis également docteur mais il est vrai que dans l'armée, on appelle les gens par leur grade et non par leur titre. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, je vous ai moi-même appelé colonel à deux reprises. C'est la force de l'habitude."_  
Jack tourna le regard vers Sam, pour la détailler également. La douceur dans sa voix l'avait bouleversé. Il ne s'était pas imaginé, en plus de voir son visage - et deviner les courbes de son corps, sous ses vêtements - d'entendre le timbre si chaud et agréable de la voix de feue sa femme.

* * *

_**Une partie de l'explication de Carter est tirée de l'épisode 9*13 "Ripple Effect" - Ce ne sont pas mes mots._


	10. Une drôle de demande

_Merci pour les reviews ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Une drôle de demande**

Sam avait expliqué quelques notions d'astrophysique théorique à son supérieur avant de demander à quitter la pièce.  
_-"Carter, un instant, je vous prie."_  
Sam allait se lever mais se réinstalla correctement sur son siège.  
_-"Mon général ?"_  
_-"Carter, je vous dois d'être honnête avec vous."_  
_-"Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? Est-ce que vous avez changé d'avis, voulez-vous nous renvoyer, Kawalsky et moi ?"_  
Sam se leva, peinant à camoufler son angoisse naissante.  
_-"Carter..."_  
_-"Ou juste moi ? A cause de ce que je représente ? Oh mon Dieu, je savais que ça ne marcherait pas !"_  
Avant qu'elle ne perde tout contrôle, ou risque de se mettre à pleurer ou ne se rende ridicule, Jack se leva. Il attrapa son coude et l'invita à se rasseoir. Le contact était presque électrique mais il voulait l'apaiser.  
_-"Carter, ça n'a rien à voir. Ça n'a d'ailleurs presque aucun rapport avec vous !"_  
Sam leva la tête et Jack lui sourit. Il se rassit à sa place. A nouveau, il croisa ses mains sur la table de réunion.  
_-"Voilà, vous savez que le docteur Carter et moi étions mariés. Je pense que c'est ce qui diffère le plus dans nos univers respectifs."_  
Sam hocha la tête mais elle s'avoua intérieurement qu'elle ignorait où il voulait en venir.  
_-"Quelques années après le début du programme, le major Carter et moi avons été contrôlés positifs au détecteur Zatarc."_  
_-"Pareil chez moi."_  
_-"Nous avons été obligés d'avouer devant votre père que nous partagions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais il savait que nous n'avions jamais enfreint la loi."_  
_-"Chez nous, c'est Anise qui s'est chargé de ça."_  
_-"Ça a dû être moins gênant"_ dit Jack, avec un petit sourire.  
_-"Je ne sais pas, monsieur. C'était assez étrange de devoir avouer nos sentiments pour que le colonel ne se fasse pas ouvrir le crâne pour me sauver."_  
_-"Je vous l'accorde."_  
_-"Enfin, on s'aimait mais ça n'est jamais allé plus loin, à cause de nos grades respectifs."_  
_-"Ça aurait pu finir comme ça ici aussi, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Nous avons entamé une liaison peu après. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé et nous avions décidé d'attendre et de trouver une solution."_  
_-"Mais ?"_ demanda Carter.  
_-"Mais quand le major Carter est tombée enceinte, nous avons dû trouver une idée. Elle a donné sa démission, demandant à prendre un poste de recherche au SGC. Bien entendu, son dossier ne permettait pas que le président lui refuse quoi que ce soit."_  
Sam sourit avec difficulté, comprenant où cet homme voulait en venir.  
_-"Plus tard, quand ça n'a plus été possible de le nier, elle a annoncé sa grossesse. Ma fille, Cassandra Janet - CJ - O'Neill, est venue au monde il y a un peu moins de quatre ans. J'avais épousé sa mère peu après sa naissance. Nous avons fait une grande fête pour les deux événements. Ça a été parfait jusqu'à..."_  
Jack marqua une pause, incapable de prononcer les mots, mais Carter avait compris.  
_-"Je me doute, monsieur. Et comment va votre fille ?"_  
_-"Elle va bien. Elle parle peu aux étrangers mais montre une grande intelligence malgré cela."_  
_-"Vous m'en voyez ravie."_  
_-"Ce que je voulais vous demander c'est..."_  
Jack se leva et fit quelques pas, tournant en rond face à la vitre de séparation. Enfin, il se posta face à la Porte, les mains dans le dos.  
_-"CJ est habituée à se balader assez librement dans la base avec Daniel ou Teal'c. Depuis votre arrivée, j'ai limité ses visites. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe sur vous par accident."_  
_-"Oh bien sûr, monsieur. Je comprends. Je veillerais à fermer la porte de mon bureau et si vous voulez, je pourrais mettre au point une technique avec les caméras pour savoir quand sortir."_  
_-"Non, Carter. Je refuse de vous demander cela. En plus, ça ne serait pas professionnel de vous demander d'ajuster votre emploi du temps à celui de CJ. Non, ce que je voulais vous demander est plus personnel."_  
Sam se leva et vint se poster à ses côtés. Elle l'entendit inspirer, comme pour se donner du courage.  
_-"Carter, je vais lui expliquer aussi simplement que possible qui vous êtes mais, je voudrais vous la présenter. Cependant, ne croyez pas que ça veuille dire quoi que ce soit. C'est juste pour qu'elle soit au courant et que tout le monde reprenne une vie aussi normale que possible."_  
_-"Bien sûr, monsieur. Je comprends tout à fait. Je ferais mon maximum pour ne pas la croiser trop souvent."_  
Jack tourna légèrement la tête et remercia le colonel, droite comme un I, à côté de lui.  
_-"Quand voulez-vous faire ça ?"_  
_-"Je vais en parler avec elle ce soir au dîner. Ça lui laisserait la nuit pour assimiler l'idée. J'en reparlerais avec elle demain matin et je vous ferais savoir ce que je déciderais."_  
_-"Très bien. Envoyez-moi un email si vous voulez. Puis-je disposer, mon général ?"_  
Jack lui donna son accord et la regarda quitter la pièce.


	11. Discussion père-fille

**Chapitre 11 - Discussion père-fille**

Le général O'Neill avait eu du mal à se concentrer ses commandes de matériel pour le reste de la journée. Il se passait en boucle la conversation avec son second. Elle avait été étonnamment calme et posée. En y réfléchissant bien, il lui avait demandé quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile. Il avait réalisé peu après son départ qu'elle allait rencontrer la fille qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec son propre colonel, si les choses avaient été différentes. Ca devait lui briser le coeur et Jack savait combien c'était injuste. Mais, Teal'c n'avait-il pas dit une fois que la seule réalité qui comptait était la leur ? Dans ce cas, le bien-être de sa fille passait avant. Avant le sien, avant les états d'âme du colonel Carter, avant... avant tout, vraiment tout en fait.

En fin d'après-midi, Jack décida de partir et d'aller récupérer sa fille à la garderie. La petite CJ se jeta dans ses bras et il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Il attrapa le petit sac à dos rose, le passant sur son épaule gauche. Il prit CJ du même côté pour libérer sa main droite.  
_-"Alors, ma puce ? Quoi de neuf ?"_ demanda-t-il en embrassant son front puis caressant sa joue.  
CJ se décida à expliquer, avec ses mots d'enfant, à son père ce qu'Evie leur avait fait faire pour occuper la journée. Alors qu'ils quittaient la garderie, Jack ignorait qu'en salle de surveillance, Sam l'observait. Elle voulait se préparer à voir la fille du général. Elle refusait de se laisser submerger par les émotions devant elle. Elle avait bien fait car elle trouva la petite CJ absolument magnifique. Malgré la qualité médiocre de la vidéo, elle pouvait deviner les fins cheveux blonds, semblables aux siens quand elle était enfant. Peu après, elle se rendit à son labo pour finaliser quelques rapports pour le président.

Jack se gara dans son allée et porta sa fille à l'intérieur. Il la laissa jouer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il rangeait un peu sa maison. Sa femme avait toujours été très organisée et de son vivant, la maison était toujours parfaitement en ordre. Sam refusait de se laisser envahir par les jouets de CJ. Après sa mort, Jack avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas se laisser déborder. Il s'organisait comme il pouvait mais Daniel avait vu qu'il faisait beaucoup de progrès. Un peu plus tard, Jack appela sa fille, pendant que le dîner cuisait. Il s'installa au salon, la petite fille dans le canapé et lui était assis sur la table basse.  
-"Ma puce, Papa doit te parler de quelque chose. Je veux que tu écoutes bien."  
CJ le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, attendant qu'il s'explique.  
_-"Je t'ai expliqué qu'on ne verrait plus Maman."_  
_-"Elle est partie dans les étoiles"_ confirma CJ.  
_-"C'est ça. Mais au travail, j'ai reçu la visite d'une femme qui lui ressemble beaucoup."_  
_-"Elle ressemble à ma maman ?"_ demanda la petite fille, ses sourcils froncés.  
_-"Oui."_  
_-"Mais, elle n'est pas ma maman ?"_ demanda CJ, en fronçant les sourcils.  
_-"Non, ma puce."_  
_-"Est-ce que c'est la maman de quelqu'un ?"_  
Jack était surpris par la question mais lui répondit que non. La petite fille sembla réfléchir.  
_-"Comment elle s'appelle ?"_  
_-"Elle s'appelle Samantha mais je pense que tu pourras l'appeler Sam."_  
Jack se dit que l'avantage à son âge, c'est que pour elle, Maman se prénommait Maman, donc elle ne ferait pas le lien avec l'autre Sam avant quelques années.  
Jack dîna avec sa fille, se battant un peu avec elle pour les légumes mais il s'estimait heureux, elle avait un caractère affirmé, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait mais elle obéissait toujours à son père, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de hausser le ton trop souvent.

De son côté, Sam dormait toujours à la base car rien dans les locations de la région ne convenait à un colonel, selon Harriman. Il avait trouvé un appartement pour Charles et il avait été décidé qu'il habiterait avec Teal'c. Sam avait appris qu'on avait tenté l'expérience de laisser le jaffa habiter seul une fois mais sans succès. Jack espérait qu'avec un colocataire, de la même équipe, ça se passerait mieux.  
Sam dîna rapidement au mess, seule et travailla encore une partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, pendant qu'il préparait sa fille, Jack lui reparla de Sam.  
_-"Est-ce que tu veux rencontrer mon amie ?"_  
_-"Samantha ?"_  
Jack sourit.  
_-"Oui, Samantha."_  
La petite fille prit une mine pensive, exactement comme sa mère lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.  
_-"D'accord mais est-ce qu'elle va m'offrir un cadeau pour mon anniversaire ?"_  
_-"Ma princesse, attends de voir si tu l'aimes bien et on verra si elle peut venir."_  
Jack lui servit son bol de céréales - des froot loops, comme son père. Avant, Sam se moquait gentiment d'eux le matin, disant que leur fille tenait d'eux à 50/50.

Quand le général O'Neill arriva à la base et après avoir déposé CJ à la garderie, il passa devant le labo de Carter et la trouva la tête dans les bras, affalée sur son bureau. Il entra et la secoua doucement. Elle se releva d'un coup, une feuille collée sur la joue.  
_-"Mon général ? C'est déjà le matin ?"_ demanda-t-elle, une fois au garde-à-vous.  
_-"Carter, faites-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de me saluer comme ça."_  
Sam l'observa et ne trouva aucune trace de raillerie.  
_-"Allez vous reposer un peu dans vos quartiers et passez me voir quand vous aurez dormi au moins deux heures."_  
Il tourna les talons et quitta le labo. Sam obéit, sachant qu'il avait raison. Pour être efficace, elle avait besoin de repos.


	12. Découvertes surprenantes

**Chapitre 12 - Découvertes surprenantes**

Plus tard, Sam retrouva son supérieur à son bureau. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit d'être invitée à entrer.  
_-"Carter ! Vous avez meilleure mine !"_ dit Jack.  
Il ne sourit pas, il constatait juste que Sam semblait plus reposée que plus tôt.  
_-"Je vous remercie, monsieur."_  
Jack invita la jeune femme à entrer et à fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil indiqué par le général.  
_-"Carter, suite à notre entretien d'hier, j'ai parlé avec ma fille. Elle est prête à vous rencontrer, je me demandais si on pouvait faire ça ce soir, avant que je parte de la base avec elle. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?"_  
_-"Oui, mon général."_  
_-"Très bien, je passerais vous chercher à votre labo après être allé la récupérer."_  
_-"Vous ne préférez pas que je la rencontre à la garderie ? Ça serait mieux dans un environnement familier pour elle, où elle se sent en sécurité."_  
_-"C'est une excellente idée, Carter !"_  
Sam lui sourit doucement et retourna à ses occupations. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit en attendant la rencontre. Elle l'attendait avec impatience mais redoutait aussi ce moment. Daniel l'avait invitée à déjeuner avec le reste de leur équipe au mess.

_-"Jack m'a dit qu'il allait te présenter CJ. Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?"_ demanda l'archéologue.  
Kawalsky et Teal'c levèrent la tête vers leur chef d'équipe, tous sourcils levés, faisant rire Sam.  
_-"Vous verriez vos têtes, les gars !"_  
Daniel tourna la tête vers eux et se mit à rire aussi.  
_-"Vous vous entraînez le soir, dans votre salon ?"_ demanda-t-il.  
_-"Haha, très drôle !"_ dit Charles.  
Sam tourna la tête pour fixer l'archéologue.  
_-"Pour te répondre Daniel, oui. Le général m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la garderie ce soir. J'ai peur que cette fillette ne soit perturbée par mon - apparence."_  
_-"Jack lui a bien expliqué que tu n'étais pas sa maman. Elle est très intelligente, elle semble avoir compris."_  
_-"Que lui a-t-il dit sur la mort de sa mère ?"_ demanda Charles à Daniel.  
_-"Il lui a expliqué que sa mère était partie rejoindre les étoiles et qu'ils ne la verraient plus jamais."_  
_-"Wow, c'est dur ça. Et comment réagit-elle ?"_ s'inquiéta Sam.  
_-"Plutôt bien. Jack lui parle beaucoup de Sam, de manière à ce qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Il ne veut pas en faire un sujet tabou."_  
Sam hocha la tête. Le général était vraiment très intelligent.  
_-"Daniel, comment Sam est-elle morte ?"_ demanda très doucement Sam, pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres tables.  
Daniel l'observa intensément, les yeux un peu plissés. Il décida de lui raconter toute l'histoire.  
_-"Hé bien, elle a été capturée par un réplicateur."_  
_-"Numéro Cinq ?"_  
Daniel hocha la tête, se rappelant que Sam avait dû vivre une expérience similaire mais qu'elle en était sortie vivante.  
_-"Il l'a retenue captive un bon moment. Il lui a brisé la nuque et il l'a laissée sur Orilla. Nous avons trouvé son corps et Thor nous a tous téléporté dans son vaisseau pour nous ramener. Cependant, on ignore pourquoi Numéro Cinq l'a tuée."_  
_-"Il m'a capturée aussi. Il m'a fait croire à une vie soi-disant idéale. Quand j'ai réalisé que tout était faux, il est sorti de ma tête. Il m'a proposé de vivre à ses côtés. J'ai refusé alors il a menacé de me garder captive jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Nous nous sommes battus mais Thor a trouvé un moyen d'éradiquer les Réplicateurs. Numéro Cinq m'a largué sur Orilla aussi, où Daniel et Teal'c m'ont trouvé. Quand je suis rentrée, le colonel était mort en Antarctique."_  
Daniel resta pensif un instant.  
_-"Chez nous, Thor a supprimé la connaissance des Anciens du cerveau de Jack. A son réveil, il a construit cette arme. Sais-tu si votre Jack aurait pu aider ?"_  
_-"J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Thor a voulu sauver le colonel ONeill mais il n'a pas réussi, d'après lui le caisson de stase était trop endommagé, mais il nous a juste rendu son corps."_  
Sam sembla penser à quelque chose.  
_-"Daniel, tu penses que Thor aurait réussi à réveiller le colonel juste assez longtemps pour qu'il construise l'arme puis il serait - mort ?"_  
_-"Si nos réalités sont si proches, ça semblerait logique, non ?"_  
Sam hocha la tête. Après tout, selon cette théorie, le colonel serait mort juste après avoir sauvé l'humanité une fois de plus. Encore un acte héroique mais le dernier.  
_-"Une question reste en suspens, concernant Numéro Cinq"_ ajouta Sam._ "Pourquoi m'avoir laissé la vie sauve à moi mais avoir tué votre Sam ?"_  
_-"Notre réplicateur était sûrement moins clément et humain que le vôtre, colonel Carter"_ dit Teal'c.  
_-"C'est une théorie qui se tient"_ dit Sam, penchant sa tête sur le côté.  
_-"Si on va par-là, comment votre Thor a-t-il sauvé le général alors que notre colonel n'a pas survécu ?"_ dit Charles.  
_-"C'est sûr que nous n'aurons jamais ces réponses. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de trop remuer ça. Mais au fait Sam, pourquoi n'as-tu pas lu le rapport concernant le docteur Carter ?"_  
_-"J'ai essayé Daniel, mais il est classé. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu tenter de contourner la sécurité mais je me suis dit que si c'était si bien protégé, c'était pour éviter que ça s'ébruite. Et puis, ça ne fait pas très sérieux quand on arrive dans une nouvelle base."_  
Ils finirent leur déjeuner en parlant de choses plus réjouissantes et Sam regagna son labo.


	13. Rencontre

_Merci pour les reviews ;) Ravie que ça vous plaise ! Voici la rencontre tant attendue ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Rencontre**

Comme convenu, Jack passa le labo de Carter avant de remonter chercher CJ. Il frappa pour se faire connaitre et Sam rangea son bureau avant de partir.  
_-"Êtes-vous prête, Carter ?"_  
_-"Oui monsieur, allons-y !"_  
Jack la laissa passer devant lui et ils prirent l'ascenseur. Sam ne savait pas quoi dire et Jack n'osait pas parler. Au niveau -12, les portes s'ouvrirent et Sam inspira un grand coup. Jack avait remarqué sa nervosité mais ne dit rien. Il la comprenait et il reconnut qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour masquer ses émotions. Encore un peu et Jack aurait pu dire qu'elle n'en avait aucune. Bien sûr, il savait que le colonel O'Neill l'avait bien formée.  
Jack passa sa carte pour accéder au couloir menant à la garderie. Le décor changea instantanément, passant du gris à des couleurs pastel. Des dessins ornaient les murs du couloir. Sam remarqua que plusieurs pièces de stockage avaient été réaménagées en salle de classe, cantine et dortoir. Une sorte de petite cuisine était entre les deux pièces, pour permettre au personnel de préparer des repas pour les enfants ainsi que les goûters.  
_-"Combien de personnes travaillent ici ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Nous avons Evie Yansouni, l'institutrice. Une jeune fille l'assiste et la remplace pendant ses congés. Deux personnes du mess se relaient pour les repas."_  
Sam ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre son supérieur. Jack s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face.  
_-"Je sais que vous vous dites que je me sers des ressources du SGC à des fins personnelles mais sachez que je ne suis pas le seul à en bénéficier."_  
_-"Oh non, monsieur. Au contraire, je me disais que vous auriez largement les moyens d'engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper de votre fille mais vous avez choisi de rendre service à toutes les familles, même les moins fortunées. Je trouve ça très noble de votre part, même si ça part d'un intérêt personnel. Ça n'enlève rien à la beauté du geste."_  
_-"Oh"_ dit Jack, surpris par la réaction du colonel.

Miss Yansouni nettoyait les petites tables des enfants alors qu'il ne restait que CJ avec elle. La petite fille coloriait, en chantonnant une comptine qui passait sur la petite chaîne stéréo sur le bureau de l'institutrice. De temps en temps, Evie levait la tête pour vérifier que CJ allait bien. Jack les observait souvent en silence, ne trahissant pas sa présence immédiatement. Ce jour-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle, malgré Sam. Alors que la scientifique regardait la décoration de la pièce, faisant oublier la rigueur militaire, la voix de Miss Yansouni résonna dans la pièce.  
_-"Tout va bien CJ ?"_ demanda-t-elle.  
La petite fille la regarda en hochant la tête. Evie sourit mais ne vexa pas du manque de réponse vocale, elle y était habituée. La jeune femme se déplaça et posa sa main sur le crâne de la fillette.  
_-"Que dessines-tu ?"_  
A sa grande surprise, CJ lui répondit :_ "Je fais un dessin pour Sam."_  
_-"Qui est Sam ?"_ demanda Evie.  
_-"C'est mon nouveau second" _dit Jack, sortant de l'ombre.  
Miss Yansouni posa une main sur son cœur.  
_-"Général O'Neill, vous m'avez fait peur !"_  
_-"Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Sam est avec moi pour rencontrer CJ."_  
_-"Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse ?"_  
Jack hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il ne souhaitait pas chasser la jeune femme mais puisqu'elle proposait de les laisser, ça arrangerait sûrement tout le monde. Sam fit un pas dans la pièce, à l'appel de Jack. Miss Yansouni resta figée, faisant le lien avec feue Mme O'Neill.  
_-"Oui, je ferais mieux de vous laisser"_ dit Evie, puis elle salua Sam d'un "madame."  
Sam la salua à son tour et s'efforça de sourire alors que CJ l'observait. Elle avait entendu sa voix et en la reconnaissant, elle avait tourné la tête. Sam avait été frappée par les traits de CJ, comme par ses yeux - bleus, comme les siens. Elle lui ressemblait tant que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.  
CJ se leva de sa petite chaise et s'approcha de Sam, Jack la regarda faire, sans intervenir. Elle lui fit signe de se baisser à sa hauteur.  
_-"Bonjour CJ, je suis Sam."_  
_-"Bonjour Sam."_  
CJ caressa le visage du colonel et dit _"tu ne ressembles pas trop à maman. Tes cheveux sont plus courts et elle n'avait pas de cicatrice, là, elle."_  
La fillette sourit pendant qu'elle passait ses petits doigts sur une fine cicatrice que Sam avait sur la joue - un cadeau des Shavadai. Depuis le temps, elle avait blanchi et semblait presque invisible mais CJ l'avait remarquée immédiatement.  
_-"Tiens c'est pour toi !"_ dit CJ en donnant son dessin à Sam.  
_-"Merci beaucoup"_ dit Sam, incertaine devant la feuille.  
_-"C'est la Porte, avec des étoiles autour !"_  
_-"J'avais reconnu, c'est très réussi ! Merci."_  
_-"Vous devrez le laisser dans votre labo Carter, ça ne doit pas sortir de la base."_  
_-"Ou dans mes quartiers, de toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où habiter"_ dit Sam avec un sourire.  
CJ attrapa la main de Sam et lui fit visiter sa salle de classe. Jack était adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il observait sa fille parler à Sam comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec des étrangers.


	14. Effectifs réduits

**Chapitre 14 - Effectifs réduits**

Quelques semaines après sa rencontre avec CJ, Sam n'avait pas changé ses habitudes mais le général l'avait fait, de son côté. Il laissait à nouveau CJ se balader au SGC. Elle avait croisé quelques fois Sam au mess ou en salle de briefing, plus rarement dans le bureau du général. CJ lui adressait toujours de beaux sourires. Elle lui parlait comme à une amie intime, comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Sam essayait de ne pas s'impliquer mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur, elle s'attachait à la fillette. Jack les surveillait toujours du coin de l'oeil mais le regard que Sam posait sur sa fille était bienveillant, presque maternel. Elles s'étaient adoptées l'une l'autre et Jack était heureux que sa fille ait une image féminine forte pour grandir.  
Sam avait vu CJ un jour au mess, avec Daniel et Teal'c. Les deux hommes s'occupaient de la fillette, comme si c'était la leur. Teal'c avait fait l'avion pour la faire manger pendant que Daniel tentait de négocier avec elle. De toute évidence, ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de manger sa crème au chocolat avant ses petits pois. Elle finit par bouder, les bras croisés. Cependant, en entendant la voix et les pas de son père dans le couloir, elle ouvrit la bouche pour que Teal'c lui donne ses légumes en vitesse. Sam ricana de les voir faire.

Janet Fraiser, de son côté, était une des rares à se tenir à distance de Sam. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher mais, à l'inverse du général, elle n'avait aucune obligation de la voir tous les jours. Elle vivait mal l'arrivée de ce double et elle ne voulait pas remplacer sa meilleure amie. Sa propre mort dans l'univers d'où venait le colonel n'aidait pas au rapprochement des deux femmes. Elles se saluaient toujours cordialement mais ça s'arrêtait là.  
Cependant, ces derniers jours, Janet n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça, elle avait eut à faire face à une épidémie de gastro-entérite. Les effectifs du SGC étaient réduits et le général l'avait placé en accès restreint. Les visites médicales de retour de mission étaient rapides et les contacts avec le monde extérieur étaient plus rares, les soldats présents n'étaient autorisés à sortir que sur avis médical.

Sam était passée à l'infirmerie pour justement quitter la base pour faire quelques achats. Elle avait finalement refusé l'appartement qu'on lui avait proposé car elle se contentait de sa vie au SGC. Elle n'avait personne à voir dehors de toute façon. Elle ne voulait pas vivre la vie du docteur Carter.  
_-"C'est bon colonel, vous pouvez sortir mais ne traînez pas"_ dit Fraiser.  
_-"Merci docteur"_ répondit Sam.  
Janet avait failli l'inviter à l'appeler par son prénom mais se retint. Sam quitta la base après quelques minutes. Elle passa au centre commercial pour s'acheter quelques bricoles, dont des vêtements, des produits d'hygiène et de beauté, des sucreries, etc. Après une demi-journée bien remplie, Sam retourna à la base en taxi, comme elle l'avait quitté.

Au SGC, au moment de prendre le second ascenseur, Sam monta avec trois officiers inconnus. Ils la saluèrent poliment et elle leur sourit timidement. Comme elle avait les bras chargés de sacs, elle leur demanda d'appuyer sur le niveau -21. Elle fut surprise qu'ils s'arrêtent au -12. Cependant, ils sortirent au niveau désiré, comme si de rien n'était, un badge en main. Deux niveaux plus bas, Sam décida de remonter pour aller voir ce qui se passait à la garderie, quelque chose clochait.  
Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, Sam trouva très étrange de voir le couloir principal plongé dans le noir. Elle posa ses sacs dans un coin et se déplaça aussi discrètement que possible. Les trois hommes avaient pris les enfants et Miss Yansouni en otages. Sam écouta un peu et se rendit compte que d'autres hommes avaient infiltré le SGC, les enfants ne serviraient que de monnaie d'échange. Sam trouva un ordinateur dans une des salles de stockage à l'entrée du couloir. Elle déclencha le protocole "Foxtrot Alpha Six" qui indiquait une invasion. Même si dans ce cas précis, l'invasion était terrestre, ça n'en restait pas moins une bande organisée qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de la base. Elle savait que le SGC allait être bouclé immédiatement, le général O'Neill ferait des recherches pour savoir d'où venait l'alerte. S'il vérifiait les caméras de surveillance, il comprendrait peut-être que les trois hommes dans l'ascenseur avec elle étaient la cause du problème.

Quand Sam entendit les pas d'un homme dans le couloir, elle se cacha dans la petite cuisine. Les trois hommes n'avaient probablement pas prévu que la base passe en mode invasion si rapidement. Grâce à sa position, Sam put prendre l'homme en embuscade. Elle l'assomma avec une boite de conserve et l'enferma dans une autre pièce. Elle lui avait pris son arme - un Beretta et progressa avec précaution vers la salle où les enfants étaient réunis. Elle arriva à la salle de classe et elle réussit à attirer l'attention de Miss Yansouni. Celle-ci sembla soulagée et se chargea de détourner l'attention des ravisseurs.


	15. Foxtrot Alpha Six

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ;)_

_NB : à partir de là, je vais reprendre la mise en forme "US" que j'utilise dans la version anglaise - c'est vrai que c'est plus lisible - Merci à Agrainne24 pour ce conseil !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Foxtrot Alpha Six**

Jack ne comprit pas immédiatement. Le code d'invasion avait été activé et il ignorait d'où ça venait. Il trouva Harriman devant une console de contrôle et lui demanda de trouver l'origine du code.

-"C'est un poste au niveau -12, monsieur."

-"La garderie ? C'est étrange, est-ce qu'un des enfants aurait pu l'activer par mégarde ?"

-"Non mon général, c'est impossible, d'autant que c'est le colonel Carter qui a activé le code "Foxtrot Alpha Six" et elle ne l'aurait pas fait par erreur."

Jack comprit que quelque chose de grave devait se passer. Il courut en salle de surveillance. Il demanda à voir les dernières images du colonel. L'airman lui montra les vidéos de Sam dans l'ascenseur avec trois hommes inconnus.

-"Qui sont-ils ?" demanda Jack.

Après avoir vérifié les registres de sécurité, il avoua au général qu'ils n'étaient personne.

-"C'est impossible ! Comment sont-ils entrés là ? "

Jack resta figé quand il vit Sam appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton pour remonter vers le -12, là où les hommes étaient sortis.

-"Je dois remonter absolument !"

-"C'est impossible, monsieur. Vous savez bien que dans ces conditions, ce niveau est le plus haut où vous pouvez aller."

-"Attendez !" dit Jack, en regardant les images défiler sous ses yeux.

Il voyait Carter se faufiler à la garderie, puis taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Elle leva la tête vers la caméra juste avant d'appuyer sur la touche entrée. Le regard qu'elle jeta à Jack, car il savait que c'était pour lui, lui glaça le sang. Il pouvait à peine la distinguer par la suite, à cause de la lumière verte de secours. En revanche, elle s'était approchée assez près de la caméra pour se faire voir. Elle lui fit quelques signes, que seul le chef de SG1 connaissait. Il comprit alors que d'autres hommes de la même équipe étaient dans le reste de la base. Elle le mettait en garde. Elle lui laissait gérer ce problème pendant qu'elle s'occupait des trois hommes. Par la suite, Jack pensa la voir assommer un des hommes.

-"Ca date de quand ces images ?"

-"Là, c'est du temps réel, mon général."

Sam était entrée dans la petite salle de classe. Elle avait posé un index sur sa bouche pour que les enfants ne disent rien. Cependant, la plupart d'entre eux pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et ils devaient avoir peur du noir. L'institutrice faisait de son mieux pour garder une voix calme et confiante mais même avec ça, les enfants étaient terrorisés. Sam frappa un des hommes, de dos, avec la crosse du Beretta. Il s'effondra au sol mais le mouvement attira l'attention du dernier intrus. Il attrapa CJ et s'en servit comme d'un bouclier humain.

-"Miss Yansouni" dit Sam, d'une voix ferme "faites sortir les enfants, je vous prie."

Evie lui obéit et réussit à emmener les enfants dans une autre pièce.

-"Laissez la petite fille partir avec ses camarades !" ordonna Sam.

-"Jamais ! C'est la fille du général, elle vaut son pesant d'or !"

-"Vous n'êtes qu'une ignoble pourriture ! Vous servir comme ça d'une fillette, c'est..."

-"Oh ça va colonel Carter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre leçon de morale !"

Sam profita d'un instant d'inattention pour tirer dans le bras de l'homme. Elle rattrapa CJ avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Elle la serra contre elle et se retourna. L'homme tenait une grenade dégoupillée à la main. Au moment où il la lâcha, elle courut vers la sortie, en tenant CJ aussi fort que possible. Le souffle les projeta en avant mais Sam réussit à rouler sur elle-même pour ne pas écraser CJ.

Alors que Jack convoquait ses meilleures équipes en salle de briefing, une secousse se fit sentir. Très légère mais cela suffit à inquiéter le général.

-"Jack ?" demanda Daniel.

Le général était blanc comme un linge. Teal'c, Daniel et Charles s'approchèrent rapidement pour l'entourer. Jack leur expliqua la situation en quelques mots. SG1 et 3 furent chargés de réunir tout le personnel coincé dans cette portion de la base et de contrôler toutes les identités, afin de démasquer les intrus. Jack décida de les laisser gérer ça, sous les ordres de Reynolds.

-"Mon général ?" interrogea Kawalsky.

-"Je vais monter, coûte que coûte, chercher ma fille !"

Face à la mine décidée de son supérieur, Charles voulut l'accompagner. Jack refusa fermement. Teal'c retint Kawalsky par le bras.

-"Laissez-le partir. Notre mission aussi est importante, nous devons trouver et arrêter les criminels qui ont infiltré le SGC."

Jack connaissait tous les plans d'accès de la base qu'il administrait, comme sa poche. Il travaillait ici depuis assez longtemps pour savoir par où passer. Il fit un saut à l'armurerie pour prendre un gilet pare-balles, un automatique et un Zat. Il monta au niveau -16 et ouvrit la trappe de secours pour rejoindre sa fille.


	16. Ascension

**Chapitre 16 - Ascension**

Jack grimpa difficilement les quelques étages vers le -12. Il était dans un tunnel sombre, sur une échelle de secours, l'ascension était longue et pénible. Il peinait à respirer mais se concentrait sur son objectif : sauver sa fille. Il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même car une partie de lui s'angoissait pour Carter. Il grimpa et arriva finalement au niveau désiré. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. De la fumée noire le prit à la gorge, Jack toussa. Un vent de panique s'insinua ensuite dans son cœur. Quand le générateur de secours se coupa, il paniqua. Mais après quelques instants, certains néons prirent le relais. Jack comprit que les intrus avaient été capturés et que Reynolds avait coupé le mode invasion et relancé les systèmes classiques.

"Bien" se dit-il.

Il entendit des quintes de toux d'enfant venir d'une pièce. Il se dirigea prudemment vers une petite salle qui servait de réserve à Miss Yansouni. Il ne trouva personne mais il se doutait que les enfants étaient cachés. Il ouvrit la porte d'un placard et trouva quelques enfants, enlacés. Ils se jetèrent sur Jack, le reconnaissant.

-"Général !" crièrent les petites voix.

Jack sourit et leur fit à tous un câlin. Il ne connaissait pas les effectifs de la journée mais compta cinq petits humains. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pour vérifier la présence des intrus - mais il ne trouva personne.

-"Tenez-vous tous par une main, on va aller chercher votre maîtresse."

Jack voulut quitter la pièce mais le bruit de l'ascenseur attira son attention. Il mit les enfants le long du mur et mit en joue le couloir. Il vit SG1 arriver.

-"O'Neill" annonça Teal'c, les mains levées.

-"T !" soupira Jack, baissant son Beretta. "Daniel, venez chercher les petits !"

Daniel prit la farandole d'enfant par la première petite main que Jack lui tendit.

-"Les enfants, vous allez suivre le docteur Jackson, il va vous emmener voir la gentille Janet" dit Jack.

Personne ne dit rien mais tout le monde avait remarqué l'absence de CJ. Alors que Daniel emmenait ses protégés à l'infirmerie, des coups se firent entendre dans la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Une cantine était sous un tas de décombres. Teal'c souleva les gravas et Jack visa le couvercle alors que Charles le soulevait. Miss Yansouni inspira un grand coup. Son petit gabarit lui avait permis de se cacher avec une autre petite fille. Les garçons les aidèrent à sortir de la cantine.

-"Combien aviez-vous d'enfants aujourd'hui ?"

-"Sept" annonça Evie. "Où sont-ils ?"

-"Cinq sont partis avec Daniel et une sixième est avec vous" dit Teal'c, alors que Jack s'asseyait, dos au mur.

-"Où sont CJ et le colonel Carter ?" demanda Evie, alors que Charles prenait la petite fille dans ses bras.

-"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda Jack, sans lui répondre.

Evie lui raconta ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à l'intervention de Sam et sa décision de cacher les enfants du mieux qu'elle avait pu.

-"Vous avez bien fait, Evie. Descendez avec Charles à l'infirmerie aussi. Je vous rejoins" ordonna le général.

Charles poussa doucement l'institutrice dans le dos, sa protégée dans les bras, pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Jack se dirigea vers le bout du couloir pour fouiller les décombres, avec l'aide de Teal'c. Des gémissements se firent entendre. Jack courut et trouva la source du bruit. Une lourde étagère était tombée sur Carter. Les deux hommes réussirent à dégager la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils la tournèrent, ils trouvèrent CJ. Carter avait fait barrière avec son corps pour protéger la fillette.

-"Papa !" cria la petite fille, un grand sourire pour son père.

Elle tendit les bras et Jack l'attrapa pour la serrer fort. Elle semblait indemne. Teal'c remarqua une larme rouler sur la joue de Jack. De son côté, il porta le colonel Carter qui était toujours inconsciente. Il signala à Teal'c que Carter saignait de la tête.

-"On va voir le Doc ! Vite !" dit Jack.

-"Docteur Fraiser !" hurla Jack en arrivant à l'infirmerie.

Janet se tourna et se rua vers Teal'c. Elle le força à poser Sam sur un lit et elle commença son examen. Elle tira le rideau et l'équipe médicale travailla vite.  
Après un moment, le médecin quitta le box où était installée Carter.

-"Elle va bien, mon général. Elle va avoir mal à la tête pendant quelques jours ainsi qu'aux côtes, elle en a une de fêlée."

-"Merci Doc !" dit Jack, sa fille toujours serrée contre lui.

-"Puis-je ?" demanda le médecin, tendant les bras pour attraper CJ et faire un contrôle rapide.

-"Cette jeune fille est en pleine forme ! Comme tous ses petits camarades !" dit Janet, avec un grand sourire.

-"Je veux voir Sam !" décréta CJ.

-"Je pense que Sam a besoin de se reposer, tu la verras demain."

-"Non, je veux lui faire un bisou !"

Janet hocha la tête face à la mine déterminée de la fillette.

"Même caractère que ses parents" se dit-elle. Jack prit CJ dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le lit de Carter. Il pencha sa fille pour qu'elle embrasse le front de la jeune femme. Il lui caressa doucement la joue du dos de son index et quitta l'infirmerie avec CJ.


	17. Une visite surprise

Chapitre 17 - Une visite surprise

Jack passa la soirée au SGC avec sa fille. Il refusait de la laisser seule après ce qui s'était passé. Elle dormait sur ses genoux alors qu'il était en ligne avec le Président. Il avait décidé de faire la lumière sur cette attaque mais aussi de renforcer la sécurité au sein de la base. Après les travaux, seuls les parents et le personnel désigné auraient accès la Président était un homme bien et cet acte le révoltait, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait s'attaquer à des enfants.

-"Monsieur, l'acte héroïque du colonel Carter mérite d'être souligné. Elle est montée seule pour arrêter les trois hommes mystères et elle a réussi à sauver les enfants" dit Jack.

-"Elle recevra une distinction, général, ne vous en faites pas."

Jack sourit et raccrocha après avoir salué son patron. SG1 et 3 le retrouvèrent dans son bureau pour leur briefing, CJ toujours endormie sur lui. Il lui caressait distraitement le crâne pendant que Reynolds faisait un compte-rendu détaillé à son supérieur. Son enquête avait révélé qu'une nouvelle branche du TRUST avait lancé une opération commando pour prouver au gouvernement que le SGC était tenu par un incapable et que la sécurité avait de nombreuses faiblesses.

-"Bien, je pense que nous devrons revoir la sécurité - mais Carter nous a sauvés, quant à mon incapacité à gérer cette base, c'est un sujet dont je ne parlerais qu'avec le Président !"

-"Jack, tu as sa confiance, sinon tu ne serais pas en poste" dit Daniel.

-"C'est vrai que Carter a maîtrisé deux hommes à elle seule ?" demanda Reynolds.

-"C'est tout à fait vrai, mais je pense qu'elle aurait réglé son compte au troisième s'il n'avait pas fait exploser sa grenade."

Jack avait pris le temps de regarder les vidéos et avec un bon traitement, il avait pu voir toute la scène. Il regrettait seulement que cet homme soit mort dans l'explosion, il aurait adoré voir sa tête quand il lui aurait annoncé qu'ils s'étaient fait battre par une femme, même si ça n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Les autres membres du commando allaient être jugés par un tribunal militaire. Cette idée réjouissait O'Neill.

Jack discutait avec ses amis quand la Porte s'activa. Jack fronça les sourcils. Teal'c l'aida à soulever CJ afin qu'il puisse se lever. Jack laissa sa fille au jaffa, ses propres bras commençaient à faiblir à cause de l'escalade de la journée. Le petit groupe descendit en salle de contrôle. CJ ne s'était même pas réveillée en passant dans les bras de Teal'c.

-"Nous recevons un code, c'est la Tok'ra, monsieur."

-"Ouvrez l'iris !" dit Jack, nerveux à l'idée de recevoir cet invité.

Il observa Jacob Carter passer le vortex. Harriman referma l'iris après son passage. Le Tok'ra salua tout le monde et Jack lui fit signe de monter les rejoindre dans son bureau. Teal'c installa CJ dans le fauteuil de Jack et le général prit un siège de l'autre côté du bureau pour s'entretenir, seul, avec Jacob. Après une poignée de main ferme, Jack s'enferma avec son beau-père.

-"Désolé ne pas être venu avant. J'ai reçu votre message depuis un moment mais on surveille Ba'al. Il fait beaucoup parler de lui ces derniers temps."

-"Ce n'est pas grave mais ce que je dois vous dire n'est pas très simple."

-"Pardon Jack ? Je pensais que vous aviez appelé pour l'anniversaire de CJ."

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, qui dormait à poings fermés. Il inspira un grand coup et expliqua à l'ancien général que la Porte des étoiles leur avait apporté une surprise de taille, en provenance d'un monde parallèle.

-"Elle... elle est vivante ?"

-"Non Jacob, votre fille est toujours morte mais une autre Carter est arrivée."

Jacob se leva pour faire les cent pas dans le bureau, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-"Je peux la voir ?"

Jack lui expliqua ensuite l'attaque dont ils venaient d'être victime.

-"Elle se repose à l'infirmerie. Je pense que vous pouvez y aller. Je vais mettre CJ au lit, je vous retrouve là-bas" proposa Jack.

-"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Jacob à Janet, alors qu'il observait Carter.

-"Oh plutôt bien vu ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Je préconise du repos mais..."

Janet laissa sa phrase en suspens et Jacob l'invita à finir.

-"Mais elle n'a pas d'appartement en dehors de la base."

-"Elle va venir chez moi" proposa Jack, qui venait d'arriver.

Sam remua un peu et Jacob se précipita. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui caressa le front.

-"Papa ?" demanda Sam, en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

-"Elle est encore un peu dans les vapes, à cause du coup à la tête" dit Janet, pour excuser la confusion.

-"Ce n'est rien, d'ailleurs elle n'a pas vraiment tort."

-"Papa ? C'est toi ?"

-"Oui mon ange, rendors-toi. Tu as besoin de repos" dit Jacob avant d'embrasser son front.

Le colonel se rendormit donc et Jacob resta à son chevet toute la nuit.


	18. Remerciements

**Chapitre 18 - Remerciements**

Quand Jack entra à l'infirmerie avec CJ, le lendemain, il trouva Jacob et Sam en grande conversation. Il s'approcha doucement.

-"Une fille est un bien précieux" dit Jacob. "Quand j'ai perdu Sam, j'ai cru que mon cœur avait cessé de battre et sans Selmak, je pense que ça aurait été le cas. Je sais que tu n'es pas ma fille et que je ne suis pas ton père mais, je voudrais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre."

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux et Jacob la serra contre lui. CJ regarda son père sans comprendre.

-"Papy est triste parce que Sam a été blessée."

-"Moi aussi je peux avoir un câlin ?" demanda CJ, assez fort pour être entendue des Carter.

-"Si Sam veut bien et qu'elle se sent assez en forme" dit Jack, en regardant l'intéressée.

-"Mon général" dit-elle pour le saluer, puis elle ouvrit les bras pour que Jack dépose sa fille près d'elle. Jacob embrassa la petite main de CJ, quand elle l'avait tendue vers lui.

-"Je peux vous la laisser un moment ?" demanda Jack. "J'ai encore du pain sur la planche avec les travaux pour la garderie."

-"Pas de problème Jack" répondit Jacob. Jack tourna les talons après avoir vu la scène sous ses yeux : CJ avait volé la gelée bleue de Sam et faisait le pitre pour faire rire son grand-père.

Le général avait encore pas mal de choses à régler concernant l'attaque et le passage des membres du TRUST devant la justice. Il réfléchissait à comment loger Carter chez lui sans que ça soit trop étrange. Depuis le départ il voulait la tenir à distance et même si elle s'efforçait de respecter cela, elle entrait toujours un peu plus dans sa vie - dans leur vie, s'il comptait CJ et son attachement grandissant pour le "clone" de sa mère.

Il ignorait que pendant l'attaque, CJ prise de panique l'avait appelée Maman. Sam avait mis ça sur le compte de la peur, qui fait qu'un enfant appelle toujours sa mère dans des situations critiques. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de corriger mais elle serait vigilante à l'avenir.

Quand Jack décida de ramener Jacob, CJ et Carter chez lui, il trouva l'infirmerie pleine de militaires et d'enfants.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rassemblement ?" demanda-t-il à Fraiser.

-"Les enfants sont venus voir le colonel. Tous les parents concernés ont vraiment tenu à la remercier" répondit Janet, des larmes dans les yeux.

Le lit de Sam était couvert de dessins d'enfants.

-"Ça me rappelle le jour où elle a sauvé Cassandra."

-"Moi aussi. Si j'ai bien lui son rapport, dans son monde aussi, elle l'a sauvée."

-"Ça lui ressemble tellement" soupira Jack, les mains dans les poches.

Pour lui, la frontière entre les deux femmes s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Janet aussi peinait à conserver de la distance avec elle.

Jack s'approcha du lit et trouva une demi-douzaine d'enfants assis avec Carter.

-"Carter, n'êtes-vous pas censée prendre du repos ?" demanda Jack, alors que SG1 entrait à son tour à l'infirmerie.

-"Je ne pouvais pas me passer des câlins des enfants, monsieur !" dit Sam, avec un grand sourire, le premier vrai sourire que Jack voyait sur son visage depuis son arrivée.

Après une matinée bien chargée, à parler des événements de la veille, Jack réussit à ramener tout le monde à la maison. Il n'avait qu'une chambre d'amis. Il la proposa à Jacob, déjà habitué des lieux. Il voulut prendre le canapé mais Sam refusa catégoriquement.

-"Carter, vous n'allez jamais vous remettre si vous dormez là-dedans !"

-"Monsieur" dit Sam, en baissant la voix "je refuse de dormir dans le lit que vous avez partagé avec - sa mère !"

Sam venait de pointer la petite CJ qui montrait ses jouets à son grand-père. Jack réalisa alors qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça.

-"De toute façon, je ne vais pas empiéter sur votre vie de famille longtemps, juste deux ou trois jours pour faire plaisir à Fraiser puis je réintègre mes quartiers."

Jack secoua la tête doucement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-"Papa !" appela CJ. "Est-ce que Sam et Papy vont rester pour mon anniversaire ?"

-"Oui mon ange. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Papy est venu."

CJ se jeta au cou de son grand-père. Sam s'éloigna un peu pour parler en privé à son supérieur.

-"Monsieur, pouvez-vous appeler un taxi, que je sorte acheter un cadeau ?"

-"Carter, vous allez vous reposer un peu et pendant que CJ fera sa sieste, je vous emmènerais moi-même au centre commercial, Jacob va rester ici."

Sam allait répondre mais Jack leva sa main pour la stopper : "de toute façon, je dois sortir."

Pour ne pas encombrer le salon, Sam déposa son sac de voyage dans la chambre de Jack. Dès son arrivée, elle avait été frappée par la maison du général - identique à celle de son colonel.

Jacob avait déposé ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis et il s'installa au salon avec sa petite-fille pour regarder un film. Sam les observa, en revenant de la chambre de Jack.

-"Il vous manque ?" demanda très doucement Jack, dans son dos.

-"Oui, il est mort quelques jours avant l'attaque d'Anubis."

-"Je suis désolé."

-"Merci, monsieur."

-"Vous devriez vous allonger un peu, en attendant qu'on sorte."


	19. Tata Sam

**Chapitre 19 - Tata Sam**

Sam s'était finalement endormie dans le canapé, devant le film que Jacob regardait avec CJ sur ses genoux, dans un fauteuil. Jack avait préparé des sandwiches. Jacob avait tenu à l'aider.

-"J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à manger... Tout s'organise autour des repas !" grommela Jack, faisant rire Jacob.

-"Uniquement depuis CJ j'en suis sûr !"

-"Oui, comment le savez-vous ?" demanda Jack, riant également.

C'est vrai que depuis son arrivée, CJ avait révolutionné les habitudes alimentaires du couple O'Neill. Ni Sam ni Jack n'avaient vraiment été très attentifs à la fréquence de leurs repas mais avec la petite fille, ils avaient dû veiller à changer ça. Son horloge biologique les rattrapait en permanence.

Sam les avait rejoint dans la cuisine. Elle avait voulu s'étirer mais ses côtes, surtout celle qui était fêlée, se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Elle décida de prendre un anti-douleur puis elle proposa son aide aux deux hommes qui refusèrent.

-"Mais vous pouvez aider CJ à se laver les mains avant le déjeuner" proposa Jack.

Sam conduisit donc la fille du général vers la salle de bain où elle trouva un petit tabouret, sur lequel CJ monta pour atteindre le lavabo.

Après un repas aussi rapide que léger, CJ fut mise au lit et confiée à la garde de son grand-père. Jack emmena Sam faire quelques courses pour l'anniversaire de CJ, prévu le lendemain.  
Sur les conseils de Jack, Sam acheta des cahiers à colorier ludiques avec des crayons de couleur, elle prit aussi une peluche. De son côté, Jack dévalisa le magasin de jouets. Sam entra la première dans la maison du général pour vérifier si CJ dormait toujours, pour que Jack puisse cacher les cadeaux dans le garage. Puis ils rangèrent les courses alimentaires dans la cuisine. Jack profita de la présence de Jacob pour filer à la base. Sam commença à préparer un gâteau pour le lendemain.

-"Que prépares-tu ?" lui demanda Jacob.

-"Une génoise au chocolat, ça devrait plaire à tout le monde" répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Jacob leva un sourcil surprit mais aida Sam avec les ustensiles de cuisine et les ingrédients, puisqu'il connaissait assez bien la maison que sa défunte fille avait partagé avec Jack.

-"Elle ne cuisinait pas, ou très peu."

-"Elle n'aimait pas ça ?" demanda Sam, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur la fille de ce Jacob.

-"Non, je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps en fait. Jack cuisinait beaucoup pour eux et il le fait toujours pour CJ."

-"Je m'y suis mise tard mais j'aime assez, surtout la pâtisserie, ça vide la tête. J'ai parfois résolu des problèmes galactiques comme ça" dit Sam avec un sourire. "Mais ma maison me manque."

-"Pourquoi avoir refusé celle que te proposait Harriman, alors ?"

-"Parce que ça n'était pas la mienne. Je préfère vivre au SGC où je ne me sens pas dépaysée. Dehors, je suis une étrangère, un imposteur."

-"Je crois que je comprends. Tu as l'impression d'avoir pris sa vie ?" demanda Jacob, tout en aidant Sam avec sa recette.

-"Tout à fait, c'est comme si je volais ce qui lui appartient."

Sam continua à mélanger ses ingrédients.

-"Tu vas devoir créer de nouveaux souvenirs, faire des choses qu'elle n'a pas faites pour passer outre ce sentiment" déclara Jacob après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-"Certes mais comment je fais quand je travaille dans SON labo, avec SON mari ?"

-"Regardes-nous !" dit Jacob avec un grand sourire. "Je n'ai jamais cuisiné avec Sam et surtout pas pour l'anniversaire de sa propre fille."

-"Je suis d'accord, c'est nouveau pour moi aussi mais encore une fois, je marche dans ses pas."

-"Que veux-tu dire ?"

-"Jacob" dit Sam, évitant de dire papa "je suis dans SA cuisine à préparer l'anniversaire de SA fille..."

-"Je vois. Et tu es à peu près aussi têtue et bornée qu'elle !"

-"Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Les chiens ne font pas des chats !" déclara Sam en éclatant de rire.

Quand Jack rentra chez lui plus tard, il entendit des rires venir du salon et une bonne odeur avait envahi sa cuisine. Il referma sa porte et jeta ses clefs sur la console de l'entrée.

-"Papa !" hurla l'ouragan CJ en se jetant dans les jambes de Jack.

-"Quel accueil mon ange, Papa t'a manqué ?"

CJ hocha la tête tout en la levant vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Jack se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras puis il se dirigea vers le salon.

-"Hé ben tu sais quoi ?" lui demanda CJ, en frottant ses petites mains l'une contre l'autre.

-"Non, mais je suis sûr que tu vas finir par tout me dire."

-"J'ai aidé Tata Sam avec le gâteau pour demain !"

-"Tata Sam ?" demanda Jack en levant un sourcil vers les deux adultes.

-"Elle m'a dit que juste Sam, ça ne lui plaisait pas alors j'ai proposé Tata Sam."

-"Au même titre que Tonton Danny ou Tonton Teal'c" renchérit Jacob. "De toute façon, c'était ça ou Tata Carter !"

Jack leur sourit, c'était un bon compromis.

-"Alors, comme ça Tata Sam t'a laissé cuisiner avec elle. Qu'as-tu fait ?"

-"Ben, j'ai léché le plat !" dit CJ, comme une évidence.


	20. L'anniversaire de CJ

**Chapitre 20 - L'anniversaire de CJ**

Le lendemain matin, la maison des O'Neill se réveilla de bonne heure, grâce à une fillette surexcitée. Jack eut bien du mal à la canaliser pendant la matinée, il attendait avec impatience la fin de la journée et le moment où elle tomberait de sommeil. Un bon nombre de ses petits copains de la garderie devaient venir et Jack avait lui-même invité la plupart des adultes qui composaient l'entourage proche de sa fille. Ceux qu'il considérait comme une famille : Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassandra. Le général Hammond avait fait le déplacement et en avait profité pour voir sa propre famille. Pour ne mettre personne à l'écart, en plus de Jacob et Sam, Charles Kawalsky avait été convié.

Sam terminait la touche finale au nappage de sa génoise quand les premiers enfants arrivèrent. Les parents devaient venir les chercher dans les deux heures qui suivaient, autant dire une éternité pour le père de famille désespéré qu'était Jack O'Neill. C'est dans de pareils moments qu'il regrettait vraiment sa femme. Il avait peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Heureusement, son substitut avait veillé à chaque détail, repassant derrière lui pour les petites choses que seule une femme voyait - d'après Jack. Cependant, à l'arrivée des enfants, elle s'effaça, pour lui laisser reprendre son rôle d'homme de la maison. Jack ignorait si c'était conscient ou non mais il lui en était reconnaissant.

Le salon était envahi d'enfants, de leurs rires et de leurs jeux, avec Sam assise par terre avec eux quand les amis de Jack arrivèrent. Jacob gardait un oeil bienveillant sur tout ce petit monde pendant que Jack débarrassait les adultes des cadeaux. Cassandra et Hammond restèrent figés à l'entrée du salon, fixant Sam, inconsciente d'être le point de mire.

-"Fermez la bouche, c'est malpoli" murmura Jack en passant près d'eux.

-"Oh ben merde alors !" dit Cassandra.

-"Reste polie jeune fille, je te prie !" dit Janet.

-"CJ vient dire bonjour !" gronda Jack.

La petite fille se leva et courut embrasser les nouveaux arrivants. Sam en profita pour se lever et grimaça à cause de ses côtes.

-"Bonjour" lança-t-elle à la cantonade, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

Elle se sentait soudain intimidée.

-"Colonel Carter, est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda Janet, préoccupée par la récente blessure de Sam.

-"Oui docteur, merci. J'ai dû forcer hier mais ça va passer."

Cassandra s'approcha doucement pour lui faire face.

-"Oh Sam !" dit-elle, en prenant Sam dans ses bras.

Elle ne put contenir ses larmes, bientôt rejointe par Sam. George prit le relais et la serra fort contre lui.

-"Je suis conscient que vous n'êtes pas elle mais..."

-"Je sais..." dit Sam.

Kawalsky avait eu droit à un accueil similaire de la part d'Hammond, même s'ils avaient travaillé moins longtemps ensemble. Charles jeta un regard compatissant à Sam.

Jack avait été obligé d'écourter les effusions de sentiments sous peine de voir tous ses invités se mettre à pleurer. D'autant que CJ ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Jack la renvoya à ses jeux avec les plus jeunes pendant que les adultes discutaient en les surveillant. Jack décida de servir les gâteaux, dont la génoise de Sam - qui remporta un franc succès - pour que CJ puisse ouvrir ses présents. Cette proposition fut applaudie par petits et grands. Daniel observait Jack en silence, soulagé de le voir sourire et rire. Depuis la mort de Sam, il avait été comme un zombie, sauf avec sa fille mais Daniel avait eu l'impression qu'une partie de son âme était morte avec sa femme. Il ne lui jetait pas la pierre car il n'avait pas été mieux après Sha're. Cependant, Daniel espérait que ça n'était pas juste l'euphorie de la journée qui lui redonnait de l'énergie. Il espérait sincèrement que cette joie de vivre s'était installée pour de bon. Il tourna la tête vers Carter et fut surpris par le visage rayonnant de sa collègue. Peut-être que sa présence à elle rééquilibrait les forces ?

Les enfants quittèrent finalement la maison de Jack et il put ranger un peu. Ses amis restaient pour le dîner et chacun aida à remettre de l'ordre au salon. Jacob aida CJ à emmener ses nouveaux jouets dans sa chambre. Elle refusa d'y laisser son lapin aux oreilles surdimensionnées, elle insista pour le traîner partout. Une fois au salon, elle montra le lapin à tout le monde.

-"Qui t'a offert ça, ma puce ?" demanda Janet.

-"C'est Tata Sam !"

-"J'ignore si ce lapin va rester blanc très longtemps vu qu'elle compte l'emmener partout !" dit Jack à l'oreille de Sam.

-"Difficile à dire puisqu'elle compte l'épouser !" rétorqua Sam, en riant.

-"Quoi ?" s'indigna Jack, s'approchant de son enfant. "Tu ne veux plus épouser Papa quand tu seras grande ?"

Il se mit à chatouiller sa fille, la faisant rire aux éclats. Tout le monde observa la scène en faisant des "Oooooooooh comme c'est mignon !" pendant que Daniel immortalisait l'instant avec son appareil photo. L'album de CJ pourrait montrer une grande famille unie et avec un peu de chance, on prendrait Sam pour sa mère sur les clichés - en tout cas, c'était ce qu'espérait Daniel.


	21. Une autre vie

_Merci à tout le monde pour les merveilleux messages ;) J'ai dépassé le 50 reviews sur cette histoire et j'en suis ravie ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - Une autre vie**

La soirée s'était vraiment bien déroulée et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas voler la vie du docteur Carter, Sam y entrait de plus en plus facilement. L'autre Sam avait su tisser des liens forts avec ses proches et se faire aimer d'eux. Sam avait les mêmes rapports avec les siens chez elle et elle se sentait à sa place. Se faire accepter par tout le monde pourrait prendre du temps, mais elle, elle les avait tous adoptés.  
En quittant la maison, Janet dut reconnaître qu'elle avait presque retrouvé son amie, comme après une longue absence. Si le général O'Neill l'acceptait dans sa vie, pourquoi pas elle ? Cassie était conquise, tout comme Hammond, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Janet ne songea même pas à Daniel ni Teal'c, qui eux étaient, dès le départ, conçus pour aimer Carter. Ils l'avaient acceptée comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ce qui valait également pour Kawalsky.

CJ était tombée de sommeil dans le canapé, comme Jack l'avait espéré. Teal'c l'aida à mettre la petite dans son lit avant de partir. Sam salua tout le monde avant d'utiliser la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils en voyant les contusions sur son corps. Décidément cette explosion avait fait des dégâts mais fort heureusement, aucun enfant n'avait été blessé et Sam s'estimait contente de son sort. La maison était silencieuse quand elle quitta la salle de bain pour se glisser sur le canapé. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre de Jack se fermer juste après son passage. Il avait attendu qu'elle aille se coucher pour en faire de même. Il pensait à elle en s'endormant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver ses émotions séparées entre les deux Sam.

Dans la nuit, Jack entendit CJ tousser dans son sommeil. Il se leva aussi discrètement que possible mais trouva son lit vide. Il vérifia la chambre de Jacob mais le Tok'ra dormait à poings fermés, seul. Jack se dirigea vers le salon. Il trouva CJ allongée sur Sam, son pouce en bouche, son coude sur un sein de Sam, la tête au creux de son cou. Celle-ci avait passé un bras dans son dos, pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elles dormaient toutes les deux, le lapin blanc trônant près de la tête de Carter. Il les regarda avec adoration, si calmes, si paisibles, si belles toutes les deux.  
Jack se pencha pour prendre sa fille et ainsi soulager les côtes de Sam. Au moment où il posa ses mains sur CJ, Sam ouvrit les yeux en grand, raffermissant sa prise sur l'enfant, instinctivement.

-"C'est moi, Carter" dit doucement Jack, voyant que Sam cherchait où elle se trouvait.

-"Pardon" dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte sur la fillette.

Jack sourit intérieurement de l'intuition de CJ, cherchant du réconfort auprès de Sam et l'instinct de cette dernière de protéger l'enfant, même dans son sommeil.

-"Elle est chaude" prévint Sam, en s'asseyant.

Jack posa sa main sur le front de sa fille et y trouva de la température. Il tendit les bras pour que Sam la reprenne, il courut à la salle de bain pour prendre le thermomètre auriculaire. Sam avait installé CJ sous la couette et lui caressait le front. Jack revint avec des médicaments pour enfants et vérifia la température dans son oreille.

-"39.5 !" s'exclama Jack.

Il lui donna de quoi faire tomber la fièvre. Sam était allée chercher un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau fraîche qu'elle posa sur son front.

-"Que fait-on ?" demanda Sam, accroupie près du canapé, Jack à ses côtés.

-"On attend de voir si la fièvre baisse. On avisera dans un moment. Café ?" proposa Jack.

Sam accepta l'offre. Jack éclaira le salon faiblement grâce à la lumière de la cuisine américaine, ouverte sur le salon.

-"On peut savoir ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-ci ?" demanda Jacob, nouant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre.

Sam regarda sa montre, elle indiquait quatre heures du matin.

-"CJ est malade" répondit Jack, tendant une tasse à Jacob.

-"Mince !" dit l'homme, prenant le café.

Quand Jack revint au salon, Sam somnolait. Elle était assise par terre, près de CJ. Il la secoua doucement, un doigt sur son épaule.

-"Carter, allez vous coucher dans mon lit. Je veille sur elle."

Sam ne pouvait pas argumenter, il était le père de CJ et c'était à lui de veiller sur elle. Elle n'était qu'une invitée et ne voulait vraiment pas interférer dans la vie de Jack.

Sam grimpa dans le lit du général et pensa ne pas arriver à se rendormir là. Les draps portaient l'odeur masculine de Jack, cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Cependant, le sommeil la gagna. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, voire des mois, elle dormit d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.


	22. Soins

**Chapitre 22 - Soins**

Sam s'éveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, confortablement enroulée dans la couette. Elle s'étirait doucement quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, révélant Jack. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-"Désolé Carter, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller mais je dois prendre des vêtements."

-"C'est bon, monsieur, j'étais réveillée" dit Sam, s'asseyant.

Jack l'observa à la dérobée, tout en choisissant une tenue pour la journée.

-"Comment va CJ ?"

-"Le docteur Fraiser va passer la voir, c'est pour ça que je dois être présentable" répondit Jack avec un sourire.

-"Très bien, je vais me lever pour vous laisser vous habiller."

La gêne et la tension étaient palpables. Jack avait une impression de déjà-vu avec une Sam dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille et tellement désirable.

-"Non Carter, je vais utiliser la salle de bain, restez couchée. Fraiser veut que vous vous reposiez."

Janet arriva peu après pour voir CJ et au passage, vérifier l'état de Sam. La fièvre de la fillette n'était pas inquiétante mais à surveiller de près.

-"Tant que ça ne dépasse les 39°, continuez les médicaments toutes les quatre heures. Ce soir, donnez-lui un bain à un degré de moins que sa température. Appelez-moi si besoin."

Sam quant à elle ne présentait aucun symptôme préoccupant, suite à son choc à la tête. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses mais Janet était confiante, ça passerait assez vite. Jack pensait que les deux femmes avaient fini quand il arriva à la porte de sa chambre. Sam était cependant, étendue sur le dos, ne portant que son soutien-gorge en haut. Elle avait relevé un bras sous sa tête pour que Janet puisse appliquer un baume sur sa contusion. Jack eut du mal à soutenir cette vision car la zone était noire tant l'hématome était gorgé de sang. Par ailleurs, il détourna aussi la tête pour ne pas voir la semi-nudité de la jeune femme. Des images peu avouables affluaient dans son cerveau et il refusait cela.

-"Et voilà, mon colonel ! Par contre, je vais vous faire un bandage serré, afin de limiter vos mouvements."

Jack n'avait pas besoin de voir Janet pour savoir qu'elle grondait gentiment Sam tout en fronçant les sourcils et lui jetant son regard de tyran en blouse blanche. Sam réprima un grognement mais se laissa faire. Janet avait les mains glissantes à cause de la crème qu'elle venait d'appliquer. Elle cria pour obtenir de l'aide. Jack recula un peu et simula une arrivée rapide.

-"Oui Doc ?" dit-il en entrant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sam ne portait toujours pas de t-shirt.

-"Mon général, pouvez-vous m'aider à faire le bandage serré ?"

Jack prit un air détaché, presque blasé en répondant "oui, bien entendu."

Il aida Janet à serrer le bandage aussi fort que possible. Sam frissonna à chaque fois que les doigts du général entraient en contact avec sa peau nue. A un moment, la caresse sembla s'intensifier et Sam ferma les yeux. Tout le monde pensa que c'était dû à la douleur.

-"Votre peau est chaude, Carter" dit Jack, faisant rougir Sam.

"Pourquoi diable avait-il dit cela devant le médecin ?" se demanda le colonel.

-"Mon général ?" demanda Janet, les sourcils froncés.

Elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme venait de faire une telle remarque à voix haute.

-"Carter a toujours la peau fraîche, là sa peau est plus chaude que la mienne, je trouve ça étrange !"

Janet posa le dos de sa main sur le front de Sam et valida la théorie du général.

-"Puis-je emprunter le thermomètre de CJ, monsieur ?"

Jack partit le chercher au salon et la température de Sam s'avéra dépasser les 40°. Les trois personnes se regardèrent, inquiets.

-"Mince, vous pensez que c'est moi qui ai contaminé CJ ?" demanda Sam, préoccupée.

-"Non, je ne pense pas. Ses symptômes sont apparus avant les vôtres. La petite réunion de la garderie d'hier a dû véhiculer toutes sortes de germes et bactéries, ça doit venir de là" assura Janet, sûre d'elle.

-"Je vais aller à la pharmacie" annonça Jack.

Janet lui rédigea une ordonnance afin qu'il obtienne tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour Sam et CJ.

-"Je peux y aller, mon général" dit Sam, faisant mine de se lever.

-"Certainement pas !" gronda Jack, la poussant à retourner sous la couette.

-"Couvrez-vous colonel, je vais aérer un peu la pièce" dit Janet, joignant le geste à la parole.

Sam attrapa sa main pour la retenir, pendant que Jack quittait la pièce pour se préparer à sortir.

-"Si ça n'est pas trop vous demander, docteur, pourriez-vous prendre quelques affaires supplémentaires pour moi au SGC ?"

Janet serra les doigts de Sam.

-"Appelez-moi Janet et si vous me faites une liste, je vous rapporterai ça."

Le médecin afficha un sourire si sincère que Sam cru qu'elle allait pleurer.


	23. Quarantaine

**Chapitre 23 - Quarantaine**

Jack partit faire des achats en ville, en plus de son passage à la pharmacie. Il en profita d'être seul pour aller au supermarché afin de remplir son frigo et ses placards. Il avait rarement l'occasion d'être seul depuis qu'il avait la charge exclusive de CJ et faire les courses avec sa fille de quatre ans se révélait être du grand art. Il choisit avec soin des aliments équilibrés mais il savait aussi que comme elle était malade, la nourrir serait une bataille sans nom alors il prit ses céréales et ses yaourts préférés afin qu'elle s'alimente.  
Quand il se gara dans son allée, Jacob fut près de lui en un instant afin de l'aider à porter et ranger les courses.

-"Où est CJ ?" demanda Jack, ne la voyant pas au salon.

-"Elle est partie dormir avec Sam. Je n'ai pas voulu refuser qu'elle aille dans votre lit... J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème ?"

Face à la mine ennuyée de son beau-père, Jack sourit. De toute façon, elles étaient malades toutes les deux, ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

-"Non pas du tout, elles ont besoin de repos toutes les deux et ça me fera moins de travail si elles sont ensemble."

-"Elles sont conscientes de ne pas être vraiment liées mais..."

-"Je sais, CJ se rapproche de Carter et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. C'est une image maternelle assez proche de sa vraie mère..."

Les deux hommes se regardaient, chacun cherchant l'approbation de l'autre. Ils essayaient de garder une certaine distance avec le colonel mais ça devenait difficile de se battre contre des sentiments qui paraissaient si naturels.

Jack laissa Jacob finir de tout ranger et il passa voir comment ça se passait dans sa chambre. Il aurait pu éclater de rire si les deux filles n'avaient pas été malades. Elles dormaient, recouvertes par une épaisse couette, qui était dans la famille de Jack depuis des années. CJ était blottie contre Sam, sa petite tête blonde posée sur sa cage thoracique. Carter devait lire une histoire à CJ avant qu'elles ne s'endorment car un livre était posé, grand ouvert sur le ventre de Sam, qu'elle tenait d'une main, l'autre reposait dans le dos de la fillette. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière et elle devait avoir le nez bouché car elle respirait par la bouche.  
Jack s'approcha du lit pour prendre le livre des mains de Carter, avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et ne les réveille. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, encore. Le livre que Sam lisait était un traité de physique quantique. Jack se demanda si elle l'avait lu à voix haute pour endormir la petite. Sam ouvrit les yeux quand il fut au-dessus d'elle, comme la nuit précédente. Elle allait parler mais Jack posa son index sur sa bouche, désignant de son autre main CJ, endormie. Il prit le livre, marqua la page et le posa sur la table de chevet. Sam était installée du côté du docteur Carter, Jack se demanda si elle en avait conscience. Il posa sa main sur le front de sa fille puis sur celui de Carter. La fièvre ne sembla pas avoir empiré et Jack s'estima satisfait. Le téléphone sonna et Jack quitta la pièce, aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Sam se tourna doucement vers CJ, posant son menton sur son crâne, l'enveloppant d'une nouvelle étreinte et se rendormit.

-"Jacob, on a un problème" annonça Jack après avoir raccroché.

-"Lequel ?"

-"Le SGC est en quarantaine !"

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"D'après Harriman, SG3 est rentré hier soir avec un germe mutant de la grippe et Fraiser travaille sur un vaccin. La maladie n'a encore tué personne mais certains soldats sont mal en point. L'infirmerie est pleine et certains des cas les moins graves ont été envoyés dans leurs quartiers. Le Doc refuse que je vienne et Reynolds est trop mal pour administrer la base à ma place."

-"Que prévoit le règlement dans ces cas-là ?" demanda Jacob.

-"Rien ! Personne n'a pensé à l'éventualité que le commandant en chef se voit refuser l'accès de la base alors qu'il est coincé dehors, comme son second. Le troisième sur la liste est censé pouvoir prendre le relais mais..."

-"Oui je crois que j'ai saisi !"

-"Donc, Teal'c, Daniel et Fraiser se partagent les tâches."

-"Pourquoi eux ?"

-"Parce qu'il s'agit de SG1, personne ne connait mieux les protocoles que la première équipe mise en place au SGC. Et Fraiser parce qu'elle est médecin-chef."

-"Que vont faire les autres ?"

-"Kawalsky, Siler et Harriman vont leur filer un coup de main, ils sont enfermés aussi ! Rah ! je déteste ça !"

-"Etre impuissant ?"

Jack se passa une main dans la nuque.

-"Ma fille est malade, alitée avec mon nouveau second et je ne peux même pas aider mes hommes à la base ! Il est beau le général !"

Jacob posa une main sur son épaule.

-"Jack, Fraiser va trouver un vaccin et cette grippe sera éradiquée en un rien de temps. Pour Sam et CJ, pas la peine de paniquer. A nous deux, on va s'en sortir !"

-"Nous deux ?"

-"Si la base est bouclée, je suis coincé ici !"

-"Merde !"

-"Merci Jack !" dit Jacob avec un sourire.

-"Non, ce n'est pas..."

-"Je sais !"


	24. Le SGC

_Merci à tous pour les reviews ;) Désolée mais ce chapitre est un peu court, le prochain sera publié rapidement pour me faire pardonner :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Le SGC**

Janet détestait être enfermée au SGC. Elle n'était pas de nature claustrophobe mais cette sensation de ne pas pouvoir quitter la Montagne quoi qu'il arrive, avait un effet stressant, surtout quand la décision venait d'elle.  
Plusieurs heures auparavant, SG1 avait demandé des renforts sur la planète qu'ils étaient partis explorer. La situation était inédite car Reynolds aurait dû rester au SGC en l'absence du général et du colonel, mais puisque SG1 avait été pris en embuscade par des jaffas, il avait décidé de partir les chercher. Si Jack avait été consulté, il serait revenu à la base mais le colonel en charge de SG3 avait estimé que c'était une promenade de santé. Sauf que tout le monde était tombé malade après avoir sorti SG1 des griffes des jaffas.

-"Une grippe fulgurante" avait décrit Daniel mais Janet était sceptique. "Quel genre de grippe frappe en moins de douze heures ?"

Janet attendait donc les deux équipes, au pied de la Porte, avec une certaine appréhension. Daniel avait prévenu qu'il valait mieux se tenir prêt avec une équipe médicale. Il fallait admettre que le colonel Reynolds demandait rarement à être rapatrié si rapidement. Une fois les jaffas maîtrisés, Daniel avait voulu poursuivre son exploration mais le colonel avait refusé, incapable d'avancer à cause de la fièvre et des courbatures.

Au pied de la Porte, Janet attendait donc fébrilement que les hommes arrivent. Teal'c franchit le vortex en premier, soutenant le colonel Reynolds, suivi par Daniel et le reste de SG3. Kawalsky fermait la marche. Harriman ferma l'iris et les infirmiers aidèrent les malades à s'installer sur des brancards. Tout le monde fut transporté à l'infirmerie et Janet confirma la grippe. Elle prit ensuite SG1 à part pour l'examen de contrôle et prit un peu plus de sang.

-"Pourquoi ?" avait demandé Kawalsky.

-"Vous êtes partis avant SG3 mais aucun de vous ne présente de symptômes, je m'interroge !" dit Janet, à travers son masque.

Elle portait une tenue de protection de chirurgie, pour éviter de se faire contaminer.

-"Je sais que Teal'c a moins de chances que vous autres de tomber malades mais ça reste étrange."

Daniel hocha la tête, lui aussi se posait des questions à ce sujet mais laissa faire le médecin.

Janet avait dû prendre la décision de mettre la base en quarantaine et de prévenir le général O'Neill des risques de contaminations élevés. Une épidémie de gastro-entérite avait sévi au SGC la semaine précédente, là c'était une grippe extraterrestre et bientôt quoi ? La peste ? Janet secoua la tête, refusant de penser à de telles horreurs. C'était la première fois en huit ans que les équipes tombaient malades si fréquemment off world. Elle envisagea de mettre des douches de décontamination en salle d'embarquement quand la moitié de la base contracta la grippe en quelques heures à peine. Les cas nécessitant le moins de surveillance furent renvoyés dans leurs quartiers. Comme Reynolds était hors circuit, Teal'c, Daniel et Charles proposèrent leur service pour l'aider avec l'organisation. Ils coordonnèrent les équipes médicales, aidèrent pour les plannings de garde. Daniel se chargea de prévenir les différentes autorités compétentes, assurant que le virus était contenu sous la montagne. Le SGC avait des réserves suffisantes pour tenir en quarantaine pendant des semaines mais Janet se mit au travail au plus vite afin d'endiguer la maladie. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un virus mutant arriver à la surface.

De longues journées de recherche et de travail l'attendaient et elle regrettait son amie Sam. A une époque, elles auraient travaillé de concert, observant le virus au microscope, buvant un thé revigorant, grignotant un gâteau pour se donner des forces, riant de quelques blagues stupides de scientifiques. Alors oui, son amie lui manquait et la tentation de la remplacer par l'autre Sam devenait de plus en plus forte, même pour elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aussi la tenait à distance comme le faisait le général, alors que tous deux avaient accepté Charles sans problème.

Mais, Janet se devait d'être honnête avec elle-même : le général comme elle refusait de s'attacher à Sam, de peur de la perdre à nouveau, tout simplement. Ils avaient perdu Charles longtemps auparavant, et Janet l'avait à peine connu. Pour Jack, elle savait que c'était différent, ils avaient été frères d'armes mais la souffrance s'était apaisée depuis le temps.


	25. Sam & CJ

**Chapitre 25 - Sam et CJ**

Jack joua les infirmiers avec ses deux malades pendant que Jacob préparait un dîner léger. Les deux hommes s'organisaient au mieux, en essayant de cohabiter ensemble ainsi qu'avec la seconde Carter, confinée dans sa chambre.

-"Alors Carter, il est passionnant ce bouquin ?" demanda Jack, depuis le pas de la porte.

Sam leva le nez de son livre et regarda son supérieur, un fin sourire sur le visage.

-"Oui, vraiment !"

CJ remua contre le flanc droit de Sam. Elle s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de sourire à Jack puis à Sam.

-"Viens par là, ma puce" dit Jack pour vérifier la température et lui faire un câlin au passage.

Comme la fièvre était encore un peu élevée, Jack lui donna de quoi la faire baisser.

-"A votre tour, Carter !"

-"Non, ça n'est pas nécessaire monsieur."

-"Oh si ! Fraiser veut un compte-rendu complet !"

Sam soupira mais laissa Jack mettre l'embout du thermomètre dans son oreille. Il caressa délicatement la peau juste en dessous, comme par inadvertance. Sam frissonna.

-"Quelles nouvelles du SGC ?" demanda-t-elle, levant le visage vers Jack, penché au-dessus d'elle.

Jack se redressa et lui tendit ses médicaments. Il lui fit un résumé de la situation.

-"Ils vont sûrement avoir besoin de nous, non ?"

-"Non. Nous sommes confinés à la surface et de toute façon, avec votre fièvre, vous n'irez nulle part !"

Sam fit une grimace à son supérieur.

-"Oh, pas la peine de faire cette tête-là ! Ça ne change rien, vous restez là !"

-"Mais ne voulez-vous pas récupérer votre lit ?"

-"Non, je vais prendre le canapé, reposez-vous. Elle peut rester là ?" demanda Jack, en pointant la petite fille.

-"Oh mais oui, on se tient chaud !" dit Sam, ironiquement.

Elle caressa la petite tête blonde près d'elle, alors qu'elle feuilletait le livre de Sam. Son regard était tendre et maternel. Elle leva son visage vers Jack et surprit son expression. Elle ôta sa main.

-"Pardon."

-"Ne vous excusez pas, si elle est là, c'est parce qu'elle a besoin de ça."

-"Et... ça ne vous dérange pas ?"

Jack serra lèvres, le temps de réfléchir à une réponse appropriée.

-"Tant qu'elle n'en souffre pas. Si vous vous sentez prête à... je ne sais pas, rester près d'elle, même après tout ça..."

-"Je ferais ce que vous m'autorisez à faire, monsieur."

-"Très bien, on en reparlera à tête reposée plus tard. Soignez-vous et guérissez vite."

Jack tourna en rond dans son salon, rangeant, dérangeant et réarrangeant certains objets.

-"Jack !" gronda Jacob après un moment, depuis le canapé où il était installé pour lire le journal.

-"Quoi ? Je range mon salon !"

-"Non, vous êtes préoccupé !"

Jack suspendit son geste alors qu'il venait de bouger la photo de Charlie sur la cheminée pour la troisième fois.

-"Oui, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi penser..."

Jacob plia son journal et le posa sur la table basse, en face de lui. Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux et attendit que Jack se confie. Le Tok'ra savait que Jack n'était pas homme à livrer ses secrets si facilement. Jacob patienta, le temps que le général fasse le tri dans ses pensées et émotions. Il observait Jack jouer avec les bibelots du salon.

-"Je ne sais pas si vous êtes disposés à entendre ça."

-"Je peux tout entendre. Nous avons perdu la même femme, nous l'aimions tous deux et aujourd'hui, nous avons une seconde chance."

-"Certes mais devons-nous pour autant faire comme si de rien n'était... Je veux dire vous et moi sommes disposés à l'accepter dans nos vies mais j'ai l'impression qu'on remplace Sam par une autre... Est-ce moral ?"

-"Jack, si vous aviez rencontré une autre femme, vous poseriez-vous la question ?"

-"J'imagine que oui ! Mais le réel problème c'est de trier les sentiments..."

Jack marqua une pause et Jacob conserva le silence. La conversation se faisait à voix basse et à présent, Jack semblait penser tout haut.

-"Je veux dire, comment suis-je censé savoir si je tiens à Elle ou si ce sont juste les sentiments que j'ai pour ma femme qui rejaillissent sur elle ?"

Jack s'installa dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

-"Ce serait si simple si c'était effectivement une autre femme !"

-"C'est une autre femme..."

-"Elles ont le même visage, le même nom, le même ADN !

-"Jack, croyez-vous que CJ se pose la question ?"

-"Elle n'a que quatre ans et cherche une mère de substitution, c'est normal, elle comble un vide. Elle grandira et finira par oublier que cette Carter n'est pas sa mère."

Jacob s'avança vers le bord du canapé, pour se rapprocher de son gendre.

-"Jack, si elles en exprimaient le désir, vous seriez prêt à accepter que cette Carter devienne plus proche de CJ ?"

-"Et ça vous choque ?"

-"Non, je veux être sûr d'avoir bien compris."

Jack souffla un grand coup.

-"Je pense à ma fille avant tout. Ce serait si terrible pour elle d'avoir l'opportunité de grandir auprès d'une femme qui l'aime probablement autant que celle qui l'a porté ? Je saurais toujours que c'est faux, je refuse d'oublier ma femme mais CJ mérite autre chose."

-"Si cette femme est prête à faire ça, à garantir sa sécurité aussi bien que vous, non je ne vois pas où est le mal. Elle a grandi sans mère, Sam sait ce que c'est."

Jacob fit un geste du menton pour désigner le couloir, derrière Jack.

-"Et elle, qu'en pense-t-elle ?"

-"Je ne sais pas vraiment, je lui ai proposé qu'on en parle plus tard, tous les deux."


	26. La varicelle

**Chapitre 26 - La varicelle**

La nuit suivante, Jack entendit du mouvement dans la maison, il alluma la lumière du salon. Le temps qu'il se lève pour aller à la rencontre de Sam, celle-ci arriva paniquée, avec CJ dans les bras.

-"Carter ?" demanda Jack, très inquiet.

-"Elle - elle a des marques sur la peau, monsieur !"

Jack attrapa sa fille pour la coucher sur le canapé. Elle était toujours un peu fiévreuse mais le plus préoccupant était les éruptions cutanées. Jack prit le téléphone et appela Janet.

-"Désolé de vous réveiller, Doc mais CJ a des boutons sur le corps."

Jack raccrocha après quelques minutes de conversation. Il se tourna vers Sam et eut tout juste le temps de l'empêcher de tomber. Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme mais elle était brûlante.

-"Jacob !" cria Jack.

L'homme arriva en courant.

-"Surveillez CJ un instant, je vais porter Carter jusqu'au lit. Elle a fait un malaise."

-"On passe vraiment des nuits intéressantes chez vous, Jack" dit Jacob, en souriant.

-"Vous savez comment je suis, je déteste que mes invités s'ennuient !"

Jack souleva Sam et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la couvrit et prépara des médicaments. Il retourna ensuite près de sa fille.

-"Alors ?" demanda Jacob.

-"CJ a la varicelle, donc rien de grave mais si Carter l'a attrapé aussi, ça va être moins marrant..."

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

-"Jack, la varicelle est bénigne chez l'enfant mais elle peut être mortelle pour l'adulte."

-"Mais elle a déjà dû l'avoir non ? Elle est immunisée dans ce cas !"

-"Ma fille a eu la varicelle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour elle ! De plus, dans de rare cas, on peut l'avoir deux fois."

-"Voilà ! C'est exactement ce que je disais, on va finir par confondre et ça risque de la tuer !"

Jacob posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack, pour le forcer à se calmer.

-"Ça n'a aucun rapport. Qu'elle l'ait eu ou pas n'est pas de notre ressort."

Jack se passa les mains sur le visage.

-"Oui, c'est vrai, pardon !"

Quand Sam reprit conscience, elle confirma qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette maladie étant enfant. Le regard que les deux hommes échangèrent ne lui échappa pas.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Rien" dit Jacob.

-"Enfin, presque rien mais vous commencez à avoir des boutons aussi..." dit Jack, désignant son cou avec un index.

Sam voulut se lever mais elle était trop faible pour ça. Elle se rallongea.

-"Mince, je vais vraiment être charge pour vous, je me sens vidée de mes forces."

-"Alors reposez-vous, personne ne va partir pour le SGC dans les jours qui viennent."

CJ insista pour dormir près de Sam mais l'état de la jeune femme inquiétait Jack et Jacob, alors que la fillette semblait être en pleine forme. Sur les conseils de Fraiser, Jack lui donnait des bains avec une solution spéciale pour assécher les boutons mais rien n'était efficace pour Sam.

Elle était trop faible pour se lever et encore moins se doucher. Elle avait également beaucoup de mal à s'alimenter car sa bouche et sa gorge étaient envahies de boutons. Son état empirait d'heure en heure.

-"Et le Doc qui ne peut pas venir !" soupira Jack dans le couloir. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir."

-"Est-ce qu'elle laisserait sortir Teal'c ?"

-"Pourquoi lui ?"

-"Parce que j'imagine qu'il reste immunisé aux maladies humaines, même sans symbiote. Il pourrait apporter des médicaments plus forts et même l'appareil de soin Goa'uld."

Jack réfléchit un instant.

-"Je vais appeler pour demander, j'imagine que Fraiser peut envisager la question."

Après une longue délibération, le médecin accepta de libérer Teal'c. Elle lui confia tout ce qu'avait demandé le général. Janet était inquiète pour Sam car les symptômes décrit par Jack étaient vraiment préoccupants. A ce stade de la maladie, la patiente aurait dû être hospitalisée au SGC.

Teal'c se présenta promptement chez son ami, une mallette contenant l'engin extraterrestre, ainsi que des médicaments.

-"Le docteur Fraiser m'a expliqué comment faire les injections au colonel Carter. Elle a dit que si demain matin son état ne s'était pas amélioré, alors vous seriez autorisé à vous servir de ça, Jacob Carter" expliqua le Jaffa.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Jack demanda à Jacob de quitter la chambre avec CJ. Le général se rendit compte à quel point il refusait de laisser partir une autre Carter, aussi bien pour lui que pour sa fille. Comment survivre à ça, pas après son fils et sa seconde épouse ?

Teal'c fit les soins requis par le médecin et l'attente commença. CJ fut autorisée à reprendre sa place près de Sam, alors que Jack avait décidé de passer la nuit dans un fauteuil dans sa chambre. Jacob et Teal'c allaient se débrouiller pour la nuit. La longue attente commença.


	27. Maman ?

Chapitre 27 - Maman ?

Jack fut tiré de son sommeil par la petite voix de CJ. Elle murmurait près de l'oreille de Sam. Elle alternait des comptines et des conversations, tout en lui caressant le front de sa petite main. Jack se tourna légèrement pour observer la scène, la lune éclairant la pièce.

-"Tu sais, j'ai menti. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma maman" commença CJ, alors que Sam était endormie. "Elle me manque et des fois, je voudrais que tu sois ma maman."

Jack réalisa alors que sa fille n'était pas passée à côté de tout. Elle avait compris la situation.

Puis, CJ fredonna à Sam la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

-"CJ" déclara très doucement Jack. "Viens avec moi."

La petite fille se leva et sortit de la chambre avec son père. Ils s'installèrent au salon, entre les bougies de Teal'c. Jack n'avait jamais compris ce besoin qu'avait le Jaffa de méditer puisqu'il n'avait plus de symbiote. Celui-ci était dans un état second et leur présence ne sembla pas le déranger.

-"Tu es fâché, Papa ?"

-"Non mon ange. Je voulais juste qu'on parle pour laisser Sam se reposer."

Il serra sa fille contre lui, pour la rassurer.

-"Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup Maman et qu'elle te manque."

-"Et c'est mal d'aimer Sam ?"

-"Je ne pense pas. Si c'est ton coeur qui parle, alors non. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir."

-"Et Maman ?"

-"Tu sais ce que je pense ?"

CJ secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles blondes.

-"Tu devrais demander à Sam - quand elle ira mieux - si elle serait fâchée, si elle était à la place de Maman. Elle doit sûrement connaitre la réponse."

-"Elle voudra bien que je l'appelle Maman un jour, tu crois ?"

-"Elle seule pourra te dire ça."

-"Tu sais, je crois qu'elle aimait bien que je l'appelle Tata Sam."

-"Je pense aussi mais moi je pense que Maman c'est mieux" déclara Jack, chatouillant doucement sa fille.

-"Est-ce que Papy va guérir Sam ?"

Jack fit signe de la tête que oui et CJ posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Teal'c leva une paupière pour observer la scène et il croisa le regard de Jack. Ils se comprenaient.

Au matin, Jacob dut se servir des dons de Selmak pour soigner Sam. Elle reprit conscience après encore quelques heures de sommeil. La fièvre était tombée mais elle se sentait toujours épuisée.

-"Que voulez-vous pour vous sentir mieux, colonel Carter ?" demanda Teal'c, pendant que Jack s'occupait de sa fille.

-"Prendre un bain et me laver les dents !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

Quand Jack entra dans la chambre, il aida Sam à se lever pour la guider vers la salle de bain, puis il réquisitionna Teal'c pour l'aider à faire un peu de ménage dans la chambre. Ils ouvrirent les fenêtres en grand puis changèrent les draps.

Quand Sam se recoucha, elle se sentait mieux. CJ trépignait car elle voulait absolument voir Sam mais Jack l'en empêcha.

-"D'abord, je discute avec elle puis viendra ton tour !"

CJ obéit face à la mine décidée et autoritaire de son père. Elle sembla se souvenir qu'il était général en plus d'être son papa.

Jack entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sam leva le nez de son livre et lui sourit doucement.

-"Tout va bien, Monsieur ?"

-"Je voulais savoir si on pouvait parler un instant ?"

Sam ferma son livre et le posa sur la table de chevet.

-"Parler ? Voilà qui est inédit."

Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à elle.

-"CJ veut vous demander quelque chose mais je préfère qu'on en parle tous les deux avant."

-"A propos de la conversation commencée il y a quelques jours ?"

-"C'est ça, Carter. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous situez dans cette histoire mais elle tient beaucoup à vous et elle ne semble pas décidée à vous laisser partir."

Sam encaissa la nouvelle.

-"J'ai essayé de garder mes distances, monsieur."

-"Je sais, je ne vous fais aucun reproche mais la décision vous revient. Ne gardez à l'esprit que le bien-être de CJ. Je pense que vous tenez beaucoup à elle."

Jack fit mine de se lever mais Sam le retint.

-"Attendez, et vous ?"

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Vous êtes d'accord avec ça, que je rentre dans vos vies ?"

-"Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, alors c'est ce que je veux pour elle."

-"Mais êtes-vous conscient de la place que je vais prendre ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer !"

-"Ecoutez, chaque chose en son temps. J'imagine qu'on s'organisera comme tous les parents séparés."

Jack pensa qu'en peu de temps, Carter était passée de juste "Sam" à "Tata Sam" puis à ce rythme-là, bientôt, elle serait "Maman".


	28. Notre fille

**Chapitre 28 - "Notre fille"**

CJ et Sam avaient passé la soirée en tête à tête. Jack les avait laissées seules pour régler leurs histoires. Sam expliqua à CJ que si les rôles étaient inversés, elle serait contente qu'une autre Maman vive avec sa fille. La fillette sembla rassurée par les propos de Sam. Elle lui proposa de vivre dans sa maison, mais Sam rit. Cependant, elle promit d'en parler avec Jack.  
Quand Jack entra dans la chambre, pour leur apporter à manger, elles dormaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il se résigna à les réveiller car elles n'avaient pas beaucoup mangé depuis que la maladie s'était déclarée.

Peu après, le SGC sortit de sa quarantaine. Jacob fit ses adieux à sa fille adoptive et à sa petite-fille. Lui et Teal'c partirent le lendemain matin pour la base, afin que le Tok'ra retrouve les siens. Comme Sam pouvait à nouveau se lever mais qu'elle était encore convalescente, Jack laissa CJ à ses soins pour retourner travailler. Ces quelques semaines d'homme au foyer l'avaient épuisé. Il préférait être sur le terrain ou même dans son bureau, c'était un homme d'action. Ses soldats étaient tous épuisés et la relève fut accueillie avec joie. Il renvoya Fraiser chez elle mais elle insista pour passer chez lui, vérifier l'état de santé de Sam et CJ.

Après avoir rattrapé tout son retard, Jack décida d'appeler le Président. Ils firent le point sur la situation. Avant de raccrocher, Jack lui demanda quelque chose.

-"Monsieur, avons-nous des juristes ?"

-"Bien sûr Jack, j'ai toujours des lois à vérifier concernant votre base, même si son existence est secrète. Pourquoi cette question ?"

Jack résuma la situation entre Sam et CJ.

-"Si j'ai bien compris, vous voudriez qu'elle devienne la tutrice de votre fille s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ?"

-"Oui, en quelque sorte."

-"D'accord, je vais demander à Maïtre Jacqueline Anderson de vous contacter. Elle est dans le secret et c'est la meilleure !"

-"Merci Monsieur."

Une demi-heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna dans le bureau du général. Il décrocha et son interlocutrice se présenta.

-"Je suis Maître Anderson. Je viens de prendre connaissance de votre dossier, général" expliqua Jacqueline.

-"Et qu'en pensez-vous ?"

-"Il n'y a aucun problème. Le colonel Carter s'est vu attribuer l'état civil de votre femme, ce qui implique qu'elle a autant de droits sur votre fille que vous-même, puisque c'est votre épouse."

-"Je vous demande pardon ?"

-"Nous avons juste réactivé son numéro de sécurité sociale et elle est passée de morte à vive. Tout est venu avec, la seule chose qui a été modifiée sont ses états de service. Techniquement, vous enfreignez la loi mais puisque vous êtes mariés et que vous travaillez dans une base top secrète, personne ne va vous envoyer devant la cour martiale. Et les ordres viennent de la Maison-Blanche."

-"Je suis un homme mort !"

-"Pardon, général ?"

-"Elle va me tuer ! Carter va me faire la peau quand je vais lui dire ça !"

L'avocate rit doucement dans le téléphone.

-"Ne vous en faites pas, général, elle gagne un mari et une fille..."

Jack la coupa.

-"On voit que vous ne la connaissez pas !"

-"Quoi qu'il en soit, je viens de vous envoyer mes coordonnées par mail, contactez-moi si vous avez d'autres questions."

-"Merci Maître" dit Jack avant de raccrocher.

Jack décida d'aller donner ses dernières volontés à son meilleur ami, au cas où Carter le tue. Daniel travaillait sur des traductions dans son bureau, avec Teal'c.

-"Tiens, salut Jack !" dit-il gaiement.

Jack les salua rapidement et Daniel sentit le malaise.

-"Quel est le problème ?"

Jack prit son courage à deux mains et fit le résumé de sa vie familiale.

-"Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va être fâchée de se retrouver mariée à toi ?"

-"Daniel... Comment crois-tu qu'elle va prendre le fait d'être mariée avec le double de l'homme qu'elle a aimé, sans en avoir ni les souvenirs ni le bénéfice ?"

-"Hum oui... Je sais qu'elle a mal vécu la distance entre vous au départ."

Jack fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et poursuivit.

-"Les gars, je veux bien qu'elle s'occupe de ma fille, je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça. Mais envisager une relation avec elle... c'est..."

-"Trop tôt ?" proposa Daniel.

-"Trop étrange ?" dit Teal'c de son côté.

-"Un peu de tout ça !"

Les garçons marquèrent une pause avant que Daniel ne déclare : "Tu es mal, Jack."

-"Je suis cerné par les filles, c'est ça ?"

-"Je ne pense pas que c'était ce que sous-entendait Daniel Jackson" dit Teal'c.

-"Je parlais du QI, Jack, car même si ta fille porte ton nom de famille, elle n'en reste pas moins une Carter !"

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux.

-"Là, je suis mal, elles vont faire de moi ce qu'elles veulent !"

-"Oui et Sam n'aura pas les scrupules qu'aurait pu avoir ta femme !"

-"Je dois attendre que la garderie soit à nouveau ouverte avant de lui en parler."

-"Pourquoi ?" interrogea Daniel.

-"Pour éviter qu'elle m'étripe devant notre fille !"

Daniel sourit bêtement.

-"Quoi ?" gronda Jack.

-"Tu as dit "notre" fille !"

-"Non !"

-"Si !"

-"Daniel !"

-"Jack !"


	29. Mrs O'Neill

Chapitre 29 - Madame O'Neill

Depuis qu'il avait repris le travail, Jack repoussait sans cesse les invitations de Sam à parler et à organiser leur vie. Il avait toujours une bonne excuse et la situation devenait pesante pour Sam. Il lui avait laissé sa chambre et il utilisait la chambre d'amis. Il partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir mais ne manquait jamais d'appeler sa fille deux à trois fois par jour. Une fois de plus, O'Neill se défilait et évitait Carter. Elle en avait assez même si elle adorait passer du temps avec CJ.

Un jour, CJ fit promettre à son père de rentrer tôt pour une balade au centre commercial. Sam patienta mais décida d'appeler un taxi. Elle emmena CJ chez un concessionnaire car elle avait vraiment besoin - et envie d'une nouvelle voiture. Elle n'avait pas vérifié ses comptes mais d'après ce que le président avait dit, elle ne devait manquer de rien et sa capacité d'emprunt devrait être bonne. Elle choisit un importateur d'étrangères - ses préférées et fit le tour, donnant la main à CJ, son lapin blanc passé sous son bras. Un vendeur se présenta mais sembla le prendre pour une ménagère perdue. Il tenta de la dissuader d'acheter le modèle qu'elle avait repéré. Samantha Carter n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider par un vendeur de voitures - dans cette réalité ou dans une autre.

-"Ecoutez-moi bien. Je veux ce modèle car je cherche un moteur performant. La taille du coffre m'importe peu, j'ai besoin de vitesse."

Le vendeur fronça les sourcils et regarda la femme se baisser pour prendre la fillette blonde - son portrait craché - dans ses bras.

-"Mon papa, il a une grosse voiture avec un gros coffre !" dit CJ.

Sam éclata de rire et voulut quitter les lieux.

-"Madame !" cria un autre homme, sortant de son bureau.

Il sembla familier à Sam et elle lui sourit.

-"Bonjour, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, David, je vous avais vendu votre voiture quand vous avez été mutée à Colorado Springs."

-"Oui, je me rappelle parfaitement !"

-"Je suis passé responsable, est-ce que tout va bien ici ?"

-"Je voulais acheter ce modèle mais votre employé semble penser qu'une femme ne devrait pas posséder ce genre de véhicule !"

Le patron se confondit en excuses et guida Sam vers son bureau, un regard noir pour l'autre homme. Ils commencèrent les papiers et David vérifia si Sam avait toujours les moyens de s'acheter une voiture neuve.

-"Il semble que tout soit en ordre mais avez-vous le document qui stipule que vous ou votre mari êtes habilités à réaliser ce genre de transaction sur le compte commun ?"

Sam faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que le numéro du compte communiqué par Harriman était celui du compte joint. Elle ignorait même qu'elle y avait accès.

-"Je vous demande pardon ?"

-"Ah non attendez, c'est bon, c'est inscrit dans le dossier que la semaine dernière votre mari a fait le nécessaire, pardon Madame O'Neill."

Sam inspira pour tenter de garder son calme et caressa les cheveux de CJ. Elle marmonna entre ses dents "Il va me le payer !"

Sam termina de signer le contrat de vente. Elle quitta la concession avec une voiture grise, flambant neuve et un siège-auto pour CJ.

Quand Jack se gara dans son allée, il repéra immédiatement le coupé sport.

-"Toujours amatrice de belles voitures, Carter !" dit Jack pour lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il entra dans la maison et sentit immédiatement l'odeur du repas appétissant. Il sourit encore mais reprit une expression neutre. Il voulait toujours éviter de parler avec Carter, de moins en moins sûr de pouvoir garder une relation professionnelle et platonique avec elle. Sam passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'expression sur son visage ne disait rien de bon à Jack.

-"Mon général, vous tombez bien !"

Elle lui tendit une bière et le força à se mettre dans le canapé.

-"Jolie voiture, Carter !"

-"Vous avez raison d'aborder le sujet, je voulais vous en toucher deux mots !" dit-elle, en buvant une gorgée de vin.

-"Ah ? Euh ?"

-"Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?" demanda-t-elle, le fixant.

-"Non, j'ai passé une bonne journée, et vous ?"

-"Très bonne. J'ai appris que je pouvais me payer cette voiture comptant ! C'est une bonne nouvelle dans la mesure où je pensais devoir m'endetter pour la payer !"

Jack faillit recracher sa bière.

-"Quoi ? Mais une voiture dans ce genre, ça coûte dans les 45.000 $ !"

Sam se leva et lui tendit les papiers.

-"La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle est à nos deux noms, mon cher époux !"

Jack resta sans voix.

-"Vous le saviez depuis le début ?"

-"Non, je l'ai appris quand je suis retourné à la base, Carter. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet."

-"Je suis surprise car votre fille de quatre ans est plus courageuse que vous !"

-"Carter !" gronda Jack.

-"Désolée, j'ai oublié : votre fille de quatre ans est plus courageuse que vous, Monsieur !"

-"Elle doit tenir ça de vous - euh de votre côté - enfin, vous voyez !"

-"Oui je vois" dit doucement Sam.


	30. Because I care about her

**Chapitre 30 - "Because I care about her"**

Sam servit le dîner et ils passèrent à table, en silence.

-"Vous savez comment je suis, maladroit et tout" dit Jack, revenant sur ses paroles concernant CJ.

-"Non, vous vous trompez, je ne sais pas. J'ai connu un colonel O'Neill mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé une chance de vous connaitre, vous. Je vous pensais différent mais vous êtes comme lui. Vous fuyez pour éviter de parler de vos sentiments !"

-"C'est vous qui avez commencé, en lui demandant d'enfermer vos sentiments dans cette pièce, de faire comme si ça n'existait pas ! Que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse ?"

-"Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Que nous passerions tous deux à autre chose si on enterrait ça !"

Sam ravala ses larmes. Jack comprit qu'elle souffrait toujours de la perte du colonel O'Neill alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'être avec lui.

-"Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Non, ni lui ni moi n'avons pu être heureux. Nous nous contentions de nous voir au travail mais aucun de nous n'avait de vie en dehors. Il est mort et je me dis qu'il ne m'aimait peut-être pas."

-"Peut-être qu'il vous aimait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire."

-"Pourquoi pas ? Vous l'avez fait, vous !"

-"Parce que parfois, nous n'avons pas la liberté de parler. Ce ne serait pas correct."*

Jack se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon.

-"Carter, vu les similitudes dans nos réalités, je suis persuadé qu'il vous aimait. J'ai été égoïste de ne voir que ma souffrance. Je l'aimais, j'ai vécu avec elle, elle m'a donné la plus belle des petites filles du monde. Mais j'ai peur."

-"Et moi ? Vous pensez que ça ne me fait pas peur tout ça ?"

-"Carter, vous êtes forte et courageuse, vous allez surmonter ça bien mieux que moi !"

Il l'attira à lui, pour une étreinte.

-"Vous avez vraiment réussi à caser un siège-auto pour CJ à l'arrière de cette voiture ?" demanda Jack, la tête dans le cou de Sam. Celle-ci gloussa.

-"Non sans mal. On s'en tiendra à la vôtre pour les trajets en famille !"

-"J'aime cette idée."

Sam le serra encore un peu plus fort.

-"Et si on regardait un film ?" proposa Jack.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, après avoir débarrassé la table. Jack trouva une comédie romantique et Sam apprécia le geste. Elle s'était installée dans le canapé, pendant qu'il lisait des rapports dans un fauteuil.

-"Quoi ?" gronda Sam, en voyant le film commencer. "C'est Al Pacino qui joue dans "Pretty Woman" ici ?"

-"Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?"

-"Richard Gere ! Chez moi ce sont lui et Michelle Pfeiffer !"

-"Non, là c'est la rouquine, Julia Roberts, qui joue Viv' !"

-"Il est vraiment bizarre votre monde !" dit Sam, en souriant.

Après le film, Sam se coucha, seule dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Le général termina quelques dossiers, passa embrasser sa fille et se coucha dans la chambre d'amis.

_SJSJSJSJSJ_

-"Mon colonel ! Vous voilà enfin, le général réclame après vous toutes les cinq minutes !"

Sam eut à peine le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur, CJ blottie contre elle avec l'encombrant lapin blanc, que déjà Harriman lui sautait dessus.

-"Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que je doive sortir sa fille de son lit en pleine sieste ?"

-"Donnez-la-moi, colonel Carter" proposa Teal'c mais la fillette refusa.

-"Désolée, Teal'c, elle n'est pas décidée."

Sam ne prit pas la peine de se changer avant de se présenter devant le général.

-"Carter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?!"

-"Mon général !" salua Sam. "J'ai été obligée de sortir CJ de sa sieste et elle ne veut clairement pas me lâcher, que suis-je censée faire ?"

Jack voulut prendre CJ des bras de Sam mais celle-ci hurla et pleura en lui donnant des coups de pied.

-"Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant" remarqua son père.

-"Jack, avant elle n'avait jamais perdu sa mère non plus. Il va falloir un moment avant qu'elle accepte de se séparer de Sam" fit remarquer Daniel.

-"Bon, passons. Carter, j'ai besoin de vous car une équipe a demandé à rentrer au SGC mais comme c'était pour raison de santé, j'ai refusé et ils sont sur le site alpha. Il semble que toutes nos équipes tombent malades, les unes après les autres."

-"Quel rapport avec moi, monsieur ? Je suis astrophysicienne, pas épidémiologiste !"

-"Je sais bien !" gronda Jack, lui aussi en manque de sommeil.

Il observait CJ, sur les genoux de Sam, en train de sucer son pouce, la tête calée sur sa poitrine. Sam caressait distraitement ses cheveux, tout en écoutant Janet lui expliquer ce que le général attendait d'elles deux.

-"Mon général, vous voulez que je fasse des calculs afin de savoir si on nous contamine exprès ?"

-"Oui, ça parait si dingue ?"

-"Non, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à une contamination criminelle ?"

-"C'est la cinquième équipe cette semaine qui rentre avec de drôles de maladies, potentiellement mortelles."

-"J'ajouterais que ces maladies sont toutes humaines et connues sur notre planète" dit Janet.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-"J'admets que c'est étrange. Bon, mon général je suppose que vous avez la liste de toutes les sorties de ces dernières semaines ?"

Jack acquiesça.

-"Très bien, je vais en avoir besoin pour établir un schéma."

* * *

_* John Bates - Downton Abbey_


	31. Mari et Femme ?

**Chapitre 31 - Mari et Femme ?**

Toujours assise en salle de briefing, Sam se pencha vers CJ et lui parla tout bas pour la convaincre d'aller avec Jack, le temps pour elle de changer de vêtements.  
Tout le monde venait de quitter la pièce sauf le général. Il s'accroupit face à CJ et lui fit un sourire.

-"Alors ma puce, tu boudes ?"

CJ secoua la tête négativement.

-"Je suis fatiguée..." gémit la fillette.

-"Je sais mon ange, je suis désolé d'avoir demandé à Sam de te réveiller. Viens me faire un gros câlin !"

CJ quitta les bras de Sam au profit de ceux de son père. Sam les regarda tendrement. Jack lui fit signe d'aller se changer en vitesse. Quand elle revint dans la salle de briefing, Jack racontait une histoire à CJ, dans ses bras. Il marchait dans la pièce, face à la Porte. Sam resta un moment à les observer. Comme il serait tentant de prendre la vie du Dr Carter, de vivre avec son mari et d'élever sa fille. Sam soupira car ses propres principes venaient encore lui gâcher la vie mais elle se demandait si ça serait vraiment moral.

-"Mon général ?"

Jack se retourna et CJ fit une grimace. Sam rit en la voyant.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Je n'aime pas comment tu es habillée !"

-"Mais ma puce, c'est ma tenue pour le travail, comme Papa !"

CJ regarda son père de haut en bas, avec tout le recul possible vu sa position.

-"Oui, c'est vrai."

-"Carter, pouvez-vous la garder avec vous ? J'ai des briefings avec SG3 et 10, puis je dois appeler le Président."

Sam hocha la tête et Jack déposa CJ au sol pour qu'elle suive Sam. Quand la fillette donna sa petite main à Sam, Jack eut le même sentiment que Sam précédemment. Ce serait tellement facile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, qu'elle était sa femme et qu'elle avait donné la vie à CJ. Il secoua la tête en les regardant quitter la pièce.

-"Tu plaisantes, Jack ?" demanda Daniel, un café à la main.

-"Pas du tout, je te jure, cette femme va me rendre dingue !"

Teal'c leva un sourcil.

-"Donc, elle est vraiment fâchée contre toi !" dit Daniel.

-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi !? Elle dépense l'argent que je mets de côté depuis que j'ai acheté la maison. Elle a un toit, une fille et maintenant une voiture, que veut-elle de plus ?" demanda Jack.

Daniel tourna la tête vers Teal'c, toujours incertain sur sa participation à la conversation.

-"Parfois Teal'c, je me demande comment il a fait pour se marier deux fois ?"

-"Elles ont dit oui, Daniel Jackson !" répondit Teal'c, faisant rire Daniel.

Jack était sceptique.

-"Sarcasme, T ?"

-"Non, mais il n'a pas tort ! Sam est ta femme mais elle ne t'a pas épousé ! On en revient à ce que je disais, elle a un mari mais sans les avantages !"

-"Attends une seconde, Daniel ! Tu sous-entends que puisque c'est effectivement mon épouse car elle remplace la précédente, on doit vraiment se comporter comme mari et femme ?"

-"Non, tu n'es pas obligée de la coucher sur la table de la cuisine ce soir en rentrant mais tu pourrais apprendre à la connaitre ! Et pour commencer, cesse de la traiter comme un substitut de ta Sam. Si tu parlais un peu avec elle, tu saurais qu'elle a beaucoup d'humour."

Jack leva un sourcil, façon Teal'c.

-"Carter ? Beaucoup d'humour ?"

-"Oui mais pour le savoir, il faudrait arrêter de lui aboyer des ordres ou de l'éviter !"

-"Non mais Daniel, Sam n'avait aucun hum..."

-"Jack ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est exactement ça ! Tu passes ton temps à la comparer au Dr Carter ! C'est ça qui est malsain, c'est une autre femme alors apprend à la connaitre, comme si c'était une nouvelle au SGC !"

Daniel semblait vraiment en colère, car lui ne la considérait plus comme "l'autre Carter" mais comme une personne à part entière, ce que Jack ne semblait pas disposé à faire. L'archéologue quitta la table du mess où ils étaient installés et Teal'c le suivit de près. Jack resta interdit. Les paroles de Daniel faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit quand Janet entra. Elle le salua mais il lui fit signe de venir. Elle prit une pomme et un jus de fruit, puis elle s'installa face à lui.

-"Doc, j'ai besoin de vous."

-"Mon général, vous m'inquiétez !"

Jack lui résuma sa situation avec Carter, CJ et surtout sa récente conversation avec Daniel.

-"J'avoue que le Dr Jackson n'a pas mâché ses mots, ce qui est rare car il fait preuve de plus de tact habituellement."

-"Je pense que je le mérite un peu mais je voulais votre avis."

-"Je suis un peu comme vous, je refuse de trop m'attacher à elle par peur de souffrir principalement. Mais je pense que ça cache autre chose."


	32. Mauvais souvenirs

**Chapitre 32 - Mauvais souvenirs**

Janet regarda droit Jack dans les yeux, celui-ci frémit presque tant son regard était intense. Comme il ne disait rien, Janet prit son silence pour une invitation à poursuivre.

-"Je pense qu'on refuse de la voir comme une personne à part entière et à l'accepter dans nos vies par peur d'oublier... Sam, un jour."

Janet cessa de parler car une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, prête à exploser. Jack remarqua ça et la prit par le bras. Ils quittèrent le mess et se rendirent dans le premier bureau vide. Jack ferma la porte. Il prit Janet dans ses bras et elle éclata en sanglots. Janet avait agrippé le dos de la veste de Jack, et la serrait fort. Jack lui caressa l'arrière du crâne alors que les larmes commençaient à mouiller son t-shirt noir. De l'entendre sangloter et de la savoir si triste lui firent monter quelques larmes aux yeux. Il s'efforça de les retenir mais cette scène avait un air de déjà vu.

Le jour où Jack avait enterré le Dr Carter, Janet avait tenu toute la journée, regardant droit devant elle, refusant de parler. Daniel l'avait conduite à la cérémonie puis chez Jack. Il avait veillé à ce qu'elle mange un peu et boive de l'eau et des jus de fruits. Même Cassandra avait été très inquiète de voir sa mère dans cet état. A un moment, elle s'était levée et Jack l'avait suivie dans sa chambre. Janet s'était assise sur le lit. Quand Jack avait fermé la porte sur eux, elle avait craqué. Elle s'était laissée glisser du lit et Jack s'était assis près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait versé des larmes avec elle. Son regard était finalement tombé sur le drapeau que l'officier lui avait remis. Une demi-heure plus tard, quand Janet s'était endormie, à bout de forces, Jack l'avait portée sur le lit et couverte avec la couette, puis il avait rangé le drapeau dans son coffre.  
CJ avait passé la journée avec Miss Yansouni et il refusait qu'elle le voie en rentrant, même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle sache ce que ça représentait.

Janet s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit, perdue et déboussolée. Jack dormait au salon, devant la télé allumée mais silencieuse. Il se réveilla instantanément quand elle entra dans la pièce. Il refusa ses excuses sur son comportement.

-"Elle était votre amie, votre peine compte aussi. Ne vous en faites pas."

-"Mon général, c'est déjà assez dur pour vous, je..."

-"Laissez tomber, Doc. Après la mort de Charlie et tout ce que j'ai traversé, j'ai décidé de vivre. Aujourd'hui j'ai une petite fille et je refuse de laisser ma peine m'envahir mais je comprends votre souffrance, je veux juste que la mienne glisse sur moi."

-"Car si elle ne le faisait pas, vous seriez englouti" termina Janet.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir pleuré - au contraire - mais il gérait son deuil différemment.

Ils n'avaient plus jamais évoqué cette journée ou le moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Il l'avait soutenu quand elle en avait eu besoin et même s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, ils gardaient ce moment intime et privé pour eux. Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce jour-là, ni que Janet avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras du général O'Neill. Cependant, cette étreinte leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Rapidement, Janet quitta l'étreinte de Jack et s'excusa encore.

-"C'est à moi d'être désolé, Doc !" dit Jack, essuyant discrètement une larme au coin de son oeil - Janet le remarqua faire mais ne dit rien. "Et puis, vous savez bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça... Je culpabilise toujours !"

-"Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Je ne voulais pas raviver votre douleur."

-"Non, ce n'est pas vous. J'y songeais de mon côté depuis qu'elle est arrivée."

-"Vous savez, Doc, je ne sais pas si on l'oubliera un jour. Vous et moi nous l'aimions, je suis sûr qu'elle nous aimait aussi. Ca restera toujours la mère de CJ, mais je me demande si Daniel n'a pas raison."

-"Que nous devrions apprendre à la connaitre ?"

-"Ça et la traiter comme une vraie personne. Après tout, elle n'est pas un clone et elle a ses propres expériences, ses propres souvenirs."

-"J'avoue que j'en sais si peu sur elle ! Oh j'ai honte d'un seul coup !" dit Janet, la tête dans ses mains.

-"Si j'en crois ce que Daniel m'a dit, ça n'a pas été facile pour elle non plus mais elle a plutôt bien géré tout ça, sauf que je pense que ça devient pesant pour elle."

-"Le mariage et tout ?"

-"Je me dis que si ça se trouve, elle a rêvé de se marier avec son colonel et qu'elle se retrouve avec moi... La pauvre !"

Janet lui jeta un regard horrifié.

-"Son Colonel ?"

-"Daniel ne vous a pas dit ?"

Janet secoua la tête et dit "non, j'ai toujours refusé qu'il me parle d'elle."

-"Elle était amoureuse de son propre O'Neill mais il est mort en Antarctique."

-"Quand ils ont trouvé le seconde Porte ?"

-"Non, quand il était en stase."


	33. L'anniversaire

_Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent et/ou commentent cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup et je suis ravie que ça vous plaise ;)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 - L'anniversaire**

Janet et Jack quittèrent le bureau où ils s'étaient enfermés, le cœur plus léger, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient décidé de laisser une chance à Sam. Au moment où ils sortaient tous les deux, Jack remettant son t-shirt dans son treillis, ils croisèrent le regard pétrifié de Sam. Elle tenait CJ par la main, la guidant vers le mess, pour le goûter. Elle tourna la tête, comme si de rien n'était mais Jack et Janet n'étaient pas dupes, elle était furieuse. Car même si c'était une autre Carter, les expressions étaient similaires - et ils allaient le payer. Jack savait qu'il fallait se tenir loin des colères de Sam Carter et jusque-là, il s'était toujours arrangé pour être du bon côté.

-"Que fait-on ?" murmura Janet.

-"Rien, parce que si on se précipite pour dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense, elle va croire le contraire. J'attends de voir comment ça évolue."

-"Mais, monsieur !"

-"Je prends sur moi, Doc."

L'avantage avec Sam, c'est que même furieuse après le général, elle n'en restait pas moins attentive à CJ et professionnelle. Elle passa le reste de la journée à évoluer dans la base, travaillant sur le projet du général sans que personne ne s'aperçoive que la colère grondait en elle. Personne, sauf SG1. Ils étaient passés la voir dans l'après-midi et faire un coucou à CJ. Kawalsky avait immédiatement senti la tension dans l'air. Il observa son amie de longue date un instant, pendant que Daniel et Teal'c jouaient avec la fillette. Charles la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour se laisser berner. Ses mouvements étaient trop contrôlés et ses sourires trop grands et figés pour être vrais. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit doucement son coude alors qu'elle écrivait sur son tableau.

-"Sam ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

-"Rien."

-"Sam !"

-"Charles, rien dont j'ai envie de parler. Ne le prends pas pour toi mais je veux et je ne peux pas."

Kawalsky fronça les sourcils. Sam posa sa main libre sur son avant-bras.

-"Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, Charles, vraiment."

Comme Daniel sembla reporter son attention sur eux, Sam et Charles changèrent de sujet. Cependant, ni Teal'c ni Daniel n'avaient été dupes, ils avaient senti l'agacement de Sam et l'archéologue se doutait de l'origine de ce malaise.

Ce soir-là et comme tous les soirs depuis plusieurs semaines, Sam fit dîner CJ, lui lut une histoire et la borda pour la nuit. Elle était contente de passer du temps avec la petite fille mais ne comprenait pas son père. Peu de temps avant, il refusait presque Sam l'approche et là, elle était constamment sous sa surveillance. Sam grignota rapidement quelque chose et se rendit dans sa chambre. Pensant avoir du temps avant le retour du général, elle sortit sa cantine de sous le lit. Elle y gardait tous les souvenirs de son monde. Elle était triste et avait besoin de Jack, de son Jack. Elle sortit quelque chose de la caisse en métal et plongea son visage dedans. Le tissu portait Son odeur, mais elle commençait à disparaître.

Jack rentra chez lui et la lumière allumée du salon lui indiquait que Sam n'était pas couchée. Tant mieux car il était rentré tôt pour la voir. Il avait pris du vin sur le chemin du retour et voulait profiter de la soirée pour parler avec elle. La maison était calme et Jack passa voir sa fille, déjà endormie. En quittant sa chambre, il entendit des sanglots provenant de la chambre de Sam. La pièce était à peine éclairée et il entra doucement. Il sursauta en voyant le drapeau américain plié en triangle, dans les mains de Carter. Jack se précipita et le lui arracha des mains.

-"Comment avez-vous osé ?" cracha-t-il, en s'avançant vers son coffre.

-"Mon général !" protesta Sam.

Jack ne l'écouta pas et composa le code. Il resta interdit devant le contenu. Il se tourna vers elle.

-"C'est celui du Colonel !" dit Sam.

-"Désolé, Carter."

Jack lui rendit son bien, dans une parfaite incompréhension. Sam s'essuya les yeux et rangea le drapeau dans sa cantine, avec les quelques autres souvenirs du Colonel, que Jack repéra : ses plaques, un écusson SG1 et une étiquette Velcro avec son nom dessus, une photo...

-"On me l'a remit quand on l'a enterré, le général Hammond a insisté pour ça, même si je n'étais personne pour lui."

Les sanglots la reprirent.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai Carter, vous étiez tout pour lui."

-"Vous n'en savez rien !" dit-elle, en se détournant.

-"Au contraire, je sais."

Cette phrase la fit pleurer encore plus.

-"Il me manque tellement !" dit-elle à travers ses larmes. "Ça fait un an aujourd'hui."

-"Vous êtes sûre ? Enfin, je veux dire avec les réalités alternées et tout..."

-"J'ai fait des calculs."

-"Oh je vois."

Jack ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ignorait si la consoler lui ferait du bien ou pas, ou ni s'il ne se ferait pas jeter.

-"J'ai acheté du vin. Venez me rejoindre quand vous serez prête."

Jack avait choisi de lui laisser du temps et le pouvoir de décider si elle voulait être avec lui ou non. Sam resta encore un moment seule puis elle passa se rafraîchir avant d'aller au salon.


	34. Le poids de la culpabilité

_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un message :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 - Le poids de la culpabilité**

Jack avait débouché la bouteille de vin et avait servi deux verres en l'entendant aller dans la salle de bain. Il la regarda arriver vers lui et à ce moment, elles se ressemblaient tellement que ça faisait mal.

-"Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur ?"

-"Oui, c'est juste que..."

-"Je lui ressemble, je sais" soupira Sam. "Et c'est le drame de ma vie !"

Jack fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il s'assit à la table du salon, imité par Sam.

-"Je lui ressemble trop pour que vous m'acceptiez dans votre vie et vous lui ressemblez trop pour que je pense à autre chose."

-"Je vous jure que j'essaie, Carter. Je devrais sauter au plafond, être heureux de retrouver ma défunte femme mais... j'aurais l'impression de la remplacer."

Sam but une gorgée de vin.

-"J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose, monsieur. Je me trompe ?"

-"Non, c'est vrai. J'essaie de vous tenir à distance de moi, pour ne pas m'attacher mais il semble que ça soit impossible."

-"Idem ici" dit Sam.

-"Que savez-vous de la mort du Dr Carter ?"

Sam fut surprise de la question.

-"Ce que Daniel m'en a dit et ce que j'ai déduit de ma propre captivité avec Numéro Cinq."

-"Hum, je vois. Je pense que vous savez ce qu'il y a dans le dossier mais c'est plus compliqué que ça."

-"C'est toujours le cas, monsieur."

Jack plongea son regard dans le bleu azur des yeux de Sam, assise face à lui. Quelque chose en lui se brisa et il se laissa aller à se confier, à se mettre à nu.

-"L'histoire que je vais vous raconter, va vous sembler familière au début mais arrêtez-moi si quelque chose n'est pas clair."

Sam hocha la tête et le laissa parler, à son rythme.

-"Quand j'ai téléchargé la bibliothèque des Anciens et avant que je ne puisse plus communiquer avec les autres, j'ai fait promettre à Sam de ne rien tenter pour me sauver. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle risque sa vie pour la mienne, risquant de laisser CJ orpheline."

Sam ne dit rien mais sourit doucement car une promesse similaire avait été faite à son colonel, qu'elle n'avait pas tenu non plus. Jack continua, les yeux dans le vide.

-"Nous sommes partis en Antarctique, je lui ai donné le commandement quand il a été clair que j'allais bientôt devenir dingue. Bref, vous savez ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Mais à mon réveil, dans le vaisseau de Thor, elle n'était pas là. On l'a cherché sur Orilla. Numéro Cinq est arrivé et nous a menacé de la tuer si on n'arrêtait pas de massacrer ses frères. Il disait qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Je pensais que c'était du bluff mais quand on a trouvé son corps, elle était morte et..."

-"Et vous lui en voulez toujours de vous avoir désobéi ?" demanda Sam.

-"Non, la colère est passée."

-"Et la culpabilité alors ?"

-"La culpabilité est un sentiment avec lequel je vis depuis si longtemps que c'est devenu un trait de caractère chez moi. Mais oui, je me sens coupable car tout est parti de mon comportement stupide."

Sam soupira.

-"Monsieur, ce sont des réactions en chaîne. Chacune de nos décisions, chacun de nos actes entraîne des conséquences."

-"Je connais le discours, Carter, merci !"

-"Mon général, vous auriez aussi pu mourir et elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour vous aider."

-"Comme vous ?"

-"Tout à fait. Mais vous devez savoir que j'avais fait une promesse aussi et que si les choses avaient été différentes, je ne l'aurais pas tenu non plus. Mais si vous allez par là, si vous n'aviez pas eu les connaissances, vous n'auriez pas été en mesure de sauver votre planète !"

Jack resta pensif un instant, contemplant les traits fins et réguliers de la femme en face de lui.

-"Daniel m'a conseillé d'apprendre à vous connaitre afin de voir les différences entre elle et vous mais je pense que ça ne va pas être si simple quand vous me dites des choses comme ça" sourit Jack.

-"Pourquoi voulez-vous apprendre à me connaitre si vous sortez déjà avec Janet ?"

-"Je ne sors pas avec elle. Je sais de quoi ça avait l'air mais elle et moi avons partagé le même deuil."

Sam fit juste "Mmm" avec une moue, visiblement peu convaincue.

-"Sceptique ?"

-"Oui. Mais je veux bien vous laisser le bénéfice du doute mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas."

-"Et c'est ?" demanda Jack, avant de boire une gorgée de vin et de faire claquer sa langue sur son palais.

-"Pourquoi m'en vouloir personnellement ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès de venir lui voler sa vie !"

-"Carter, je ne suis pas si compliqué mais je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas saisi."

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux mais Jack sourit.

-"Carter je ne vous en ai jamais vraiment voulu, c'est juste que vous avez survécu et pas elle."

Sam fit un "oh" silencieux, parfaitement rond avec ses lèvres. Jack ne put détacher son regard de cette bouche.

-"Comme j'ai survécu et pas le colonel O'Neill que vous avez connu."

-"Sauf que moi, j'ai su faire la part des choses."

-"Carter, on sait tous que vous êtes plus intelligente que tout le SGC réuni, ça n'est pas vraiment surprenant !"

Sam lui sourit.

-"Merci, monsieur."

-"On passe un marché Carter, à la maison pas de grades !"


	35. Maman Sam !

**Chapitre 35 - Maman Sam**

Sam avait hésité à avouer à Jack à quel point les tortures infligées par Numéro Cinq avaient été horribles. Elle ignorait ce qu'il savait à ce sujet, mais elle préférait qu'il pense que sa femme était partie aussi paisiblement que possible. Sa torture à elle lui avait montré une vie idéale avec Jack, dans une ferme dans le Minnesota, où ils élevaient des chevaux. Qui savait quelles images avaient utilisées Numéro Cinq pour le Dr Carter ? Peut-être était-elle morte en s'imaginant avec sa fille ? Sam espérait qu'elle n'avait pas été consciente de quitter ce monde dans de telles souffrances.

Après le dîner, ils s'installèrent au salon, devant la télé.

-"Ici aussi, c'est diffusé ?" grommela Sam, dans le canapé.

-"Chez vous également il y avait "Les Simpsons" ?" demanda Jack, posant la télécommande sur la table basse.

-"C'était une institution pour le Colonel. Le week-end qui a précédé sa stase, je suis passée chez lui - pour parler. Les garçons nous ont rejoints. Le colonel nous a expliqué sa théorie au sujet de Mr Burns" commença Sam avant d'être coupée.

-"C'est un Goa'uld ! Je sais, moi aussi je pense ça ! Je suis content que quelqu'un soit enfin de mon avis !"

-"Vous êtes simplement d'accord avec vous-même."

Sam secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Jack sourit de la voir faire car il savait ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'agaçait mais elle adorait ça.

-"Alors, dites-moi encore quelles différences entre nos deux mondes, en matière de cinéma ?" finit par demander Jack.

Sam réfléchit un instant.

-"Tom Selleck dans le rôle d'Indiana Jones... c'est troublant à cause de la moustache !"

-"Bah quoi ?" fit Jack.

-"Harrison Ford est Indiana Jones !"

-"Quoi ? Han Solo de Star Wars dans la peau de l'archéologue, non mais vous avez perdu la raison, Carter !"

-"Hein ?" fit Sam. "Mais non, c'est Al Pacino dans le rôle d'Han Solo !"

Jack fit un bruit avec ses lèvres qui ressemblait à un "pff" avec beaucoup d'air soufflé. Sam rit et se mit à regarder le dessin animé.

Le lendemain, Evie devait venir chez le général pour garder CJ. La garderie n'était toujours pas opérationnelle et Jack avait besoin de Carter. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner quand Jack annonça à CJ qu'il emmenait Sam avec lui pour la journée. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la fillette et sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler. Sam détourna le regard car elle était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer également.

-"Ma puce, ne pleure pas. Sam travaille aussi, comme Papa. Elle ne peut pas rester à la maison avec toi tous les jours."

CJ renifla et Jack se détesta de faire de la peine à sa fille.

-"Mais je veux rester avec Maman !"

Le nom sonna comme le plus beau de mots d'Amour aux oreilles de Sam, mais ça lui glaça aussi le sang à la fois.

-"Tous les enfants ont un Papa et une Maman qui vont au travail."

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda CJ d'une petite voix.

-"Pour gagner de l'argent. Ça sert à avoir une maison et à manger."

-"Et des jouets aussi ?"

Jack attrapa CJ sous les bras et la posa sur ses genoux.

-"Oui mon ange. CJ, écoutes-moi bien" dit Jack, d'une voix douce, que Sam ne lui connaissait pas. "Papa et Maman vont partir pour la journée mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas !"

Il embrassa son front.

-"Au contraire, mais je promets de te ramener Maman de bonne heure, comme ça tu pourras lui raconter ce que tu as fait avec Evie."

CJ hocha la tête et descendit des genoux de son père pour monter sur ceux de Sam. Celle-ci luttait pour ne pas céder aux larmes. Elle murmura des mots doux aux oreilles de la petite fille, qui avait enfoui sa tête contre elle. Sam lui frottait le dos en même temps. Jack croisa son regard et Sam jura avoir vu des larmes dans ses yeux aussi. Mais, quelque chose avait changé, il la regardait comme le colonel O'Neill en avait l'habitude. Sa carapace venait de céder. CJ venait d'abattre les murs qu'il avait érigés pour protéger son cœur, c'en était fini de lui et il le savait.

Quand Evie arriva, CJ essayait de faire bonne figure - un vrai petit soldat, se dit Sam - pour ne pas pleurer face au départ imminent de ses parents. Voyant que Sam était sur le point de craquer, Jack détourna l'attention de CJ, après un dernier câlin. Sam quitta la maison mais attendait le général près de son 4X4.

-"Vous ne voulez pas conduire ?" lui demanda Jack.

-"Je ne peux pas."

Jack comprit et l'invita à monter sur le siège passager. Il démarra et quitta son allée. Après seulement quelques mètres, Sam fondit en larmes, alors il se gara sur le bas côté. Il l'attira à lui pour la bercer.

-"Je sais à quel point c'est dur" dit-il doucement.


	36. Une nouvelle relation

**Chapitre 36 - Une nouvelle relation**

Après quelques instants, Sam redressa sa tête, initialement posée sur l'épaule du général et s'essuya les yeux rapidement.

-"Désolée" dit-elle.

Jack sorti un paquet de mouchoirs de sa boite à gants.

-"Ne le soyez pas, j'aurais été déçu que ça ne vous fasse rien."

-"Et vous ?"

-"Moi ? Je suis jaloux !" dit-il en riant.

-"Jaloux ?"

-"Ça fait bien longtemps que CJ ne pleure plus quand je pars travailler ou que je la dépose à la garderie."

Sam gloussa en silence.

-"Je pense que le problème est plus profond" dit Sam, en se mouchant délicatement.

Jack fronça les sourcils, tout en manœuvrant pour quitter son emplacement.

-"Un jour, sa mère est partie travailler et vous êtes rentré pour lui dire qu'elle était morte. A votre avis, que sa passe-t-il dans sa petite tête là ?"  
Jack fut horrifié par ce constat.

-"Je n'avais pas songé à ça."

-"Non, bien entendu. Vous êtes un adulte, votre cerveau fonctionne différemment. Mais à son âge, le sentiment d'abandon peut être mal vécu. Cependant, vous avez été parfait quand vous lui avez dit que nous l'aimions même si nous n'étions pas là."

Jack gonfla la poitrine, suite au compliment et Sam sourit.

-"Ça vient de Sam. Elle lui disait tout le temps qu'elle l'aimait. Je trouvais ça trop et un jour, j'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi. Sam n'était pas une femme démonstrative, sauf avec CJ."

-"Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ?"

-"Que CJ méritait de le savoir - qu'elle devrait savoir qu'elle est aimée, totalement et de manière inconditionnelle, tout le temps."

-"Je suis d'accord."

-"Moi aussi, c'est pour cela que je n'ai plus jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet. Je ne lui disais pas beaucoup, car j'en étais incapable mais j'entendais Sam le soir lui dire que son Papa l'aimait tout autant qu'elle. Quand elle est morte, je me suis forcé à lui dire, en souvenir de Sam mais aussi pour continuer ce qu'elle avait entrepris."

Sam garda le silence.

-"Elle vous a appelé Maman."

-"Je sais."

-"Ça fait drôle, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Jack, un sourire en coin.

-"Je suis terrifiée mais je crois que je n'avais jamais réalisé jusque-là à quel point c'était un mot merveilleux."

-"Oui et peu importe que vous l'ayez portée ou non."

Sam secoua la tête.

-"Je n'ai pas corrigé" dit Sam.

-"Et je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez."

-"Mais..."

-"Carter, vous pensez trop !"

Si la journée avait bien commencé - avec une matinée chargée en émotions - quand Jack se gara sur le parking du SGC, Sam comprit que sa bulle de bonheur venait d'éclater.

Elle était à peine descendue du pick-up du général que déjà, elle sentait sur elle les regards moqueurs. Cependant, les militaires occupés à la fixer détournèrent vite les yeux quand Jack les fusilla du regard, un grognement en bonus. Sam soupira intérieurement et avança vers l'ascenseur. "Comme au bon vieux temps" se dit-elle, se rappelant des rumeurs sur une liaison éventuelle entre elle et le colonel. Sauf que là, c'était pire. Il était le commandant en chef de la base et elle était officiellement son épouse.

Deux jeunes capitaines échangèrent des regards lourds de sens dans le dos du Général.

L'ascenseur faillit se fermer sur le général, Sam et les deux officiers quand un homme se glissa entre les portes.

-"Salut les amoureux !" dit Daniel tout haut, se glissant dans l'espace réduit entre Jack et Sam mais surtout devant les deux autres hommes.

Jack grogna encore et en rajouta une couche quand les jeunes hommes s'étaient mis à ricaner dans son dos. Jack se tourna pour les toiser de sa hauteur et de son regard hautain et arrogant. C'était un regard que Sam connaissait bien et qu'elle cherchait à éviter. Visiblement, ça passait au-dessus de Daniel.  
Sam marmonna un bonjour, se laissant contaminer par l'humeur noire du général.

-"Qu'avez-vous fait de votre fille ?"

Sam vira au rouge cramoisi - jusque sur les oreilles et Jack se demandait si c'était vraiment humainement possible. Il jeta à nouveau ce regard qui disait "Ferme-la ou tu es un homme mort" aux deux jeunes officiers avant de répondre à Daniel " Tu sais que tu choisis toujours le lieu et le moment pour poser tes questions les plus embarrassantes !"

Daniel, perdu dans la lecture de papiers, leva à peine la tête et répondit "oui oui, moi aussi merci."

Là, Jack regarda Carter en l'interrogeant du regard "Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond ce matin ?"

Sam secoua doucement la tête et Jack grimaça. En voyant Harriman attendre le général à la sortie de l'ascenseur avec un mug taille XXXL rempli de café, Sam comprit que la journée serait non seulement épuisante mais aussi affreusement longue.


	37. Le Général

**Chapitre 37 - Le Général**

-"Rah ! Je le savais ! Vous voyez Carter ! Je vous l'avais bien dit !"

Sam soupira.

-"Vous ne vouliez pas me croire !"

-"Je n'ai jamais dit ça, monsieur."

-"Mon général, le problème n'est pas de savoir qui a tort ou raison" commença Janet.

-"Ah mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Avec Carter, quand j'ai raison, je préfère le souligner !"

-"C'est vrai que c'est tellement rare, Jack !" fit remarquer Daniel.

-"Daniel, tu es censé être de mon côté ! J'aimerais bien un peu de soutien là, surtout après ton petit numéro de ce matin !"

Daniel fit un sourire timide, car Sam lui avait raconté que depuis son intervention dans l'ascenseur, tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était couverte de Jello...

-"Ah non !"

-"Pourquoi pas ?"

-"Parce que Sam est plus sexy !"

-"Hé, ça ne compte pas ça ! Et moi, je commande le café pour le mess !"

-"Jack, Sam gagne quand même ! Je te rappelle qu'elle peut faire exploser des soleils !"

-"Tu marques un point !"

Sam les observa, comme pour un match de tennis.

-"Messieurs, peut-on reprendre ?" proposa Janet.

-"En effet, je pense que le débat peut attendre" souligna Teal'c.

Sam reprit donc la parole, en remerciant Janet et Teal'c d'un signe de tête.

-"Il semble donc que notre ami Ba'al -"

-"Ce n'est pas mon ami !" grommela Jack, coupant la parole de Sam, à nouveau.

De dépit, Sam se laissa tomber dans son siège. Jack serra ses lèvres et prit un air de petit garçon prit en flagrant délit de bêtises. D'un geste de la main, il invita son second à poursuivre.

-"Donc le très connu et détesté Goa'uld Ba'al - si vous préférez - semble s'arranger pour inoculer diverses maladies à nos équipes dès qu'il en a l'occasion."

-"C'est sans doute pour ça que les jaffas se rendent si facilement !" dit Daniel.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-"Hum, ça semble logique après tout. Ba'al tente de décimer les humains avec d'autres moyens que les conventionnels."

-"C'est une bataille de longue haleine" fit remarquer Janet.

-"C'est une stratégie qui peut porter ses fruits, sur le long terme certes" ajouta Jack.

-"Mais je ne comprends pas, rien n'a encore tué d'humains ! Il attend quoi ? De trouver la bonne maladie ?" demanda Charles.

-"C'est une théorie mais gardez à l'esprit que pendant que nous sommes en quarantaine ou que nos équipes sont HS à cause d'une maladie incapacitante, nous ne sommes pas en activité. Il en sait assez sur le SGC pour connaitre nos protocoles sanitaires" expliqua Sam.

-"Et pendant ce temps, ses jaffas sont libres de leurs mouvements" ajouta Teal'c, pensif.

-"Mais nous devons l'arrêter avant quand ça n'aille trop loin ! Et continuer nos mission" dit Jack.

-"Et tout ça, sans risquer de ramener la peste ou n'importe quelle maladie mortelle !" souligna Charles et Janet approuva ses paroles.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage, de haut en bas, puis la fit glisser sur sa nuque. Sam l'observait intensément. Il était visiblement épuisé et dépassé par l'ampleur de la tâche, mais jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé plus désirable.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le colonel O'Neill, il venait d'être installé dans un caisson de stase. Juste après la bataille contre Anubis, elle avait approché son visage si près du sien, qu'elle sentait la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Tellement près qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser en bougeant ses lèvres d'à peine quelques millimètres. Près d'un an plus tard, elle avait retrouvé un autre O'Neill - général cette fois. Ses cheveux avaient blanchi encore un plus mais ça lui allait bien. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point il était beau et sexy. Elle se souvenait de ses sentiments et des papillons qu'il faisait naître dans son ventre, elle le savait magnifique et séduisant mais elle prit ce constat en plein visage quand il avait ouvert la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, avec sa haute stature et son maintien droit - digne du général qu'il était. Le poids des responsabilités ne semblait pas avoir fléchi sa prestance - bien au contraire, il semblait presque plus grand.

Ce jour-là, Sam se retrouvait donc à observer sa main gauche, caresser son visage, comme pour effacer la fatigue, comme si geste allait lui donner plus de clairvoyance. Sam avait presque ouvert la bouche face à la sensualité de cette attitude. Quand sa main passa sur son cou avant de rejoindre sa nuque, Sam frémit. Elle imaginait déjà cette main sur elle, prodiguant la même caresse, le même geste apaisant mais ô combien sensuel. Il baissa son bras.

Cependant, alors que Sam se demandait s'il était conscient de ce qu'il dégageait, elle remarqua quelque chose. Son annulaire gauche était nu. Et comme les questions commençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête - était-ce un oubli ? L'avait-il fait exprès ? Devait-elle lui en faire la remarque en privé ? - son regard remonta le long de son poignet pour arriver à son avant-bras. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa veste et elle détailla chaque millimètre carré de sa peau. Le soleil y avait laissé son empreinte, créant des pigments bruns, d'autres plus clairs et la palette de couleurs était infinie. Elle rêvait de caresser sa peau chaude et tannée par le soleil. Ses yeux remontèrent encore passant rapidement sur la partie couverte de son bras, pour arriver au col de son t-shirt noir, laissant échapper quelques poils de son torse viril. Sam gesticula sur sa chaise car la vision avait réveillé ses papillons et en grande quantité. Elle remonta le long de son cou, détaillant chaque courbe de sa mâchoire, de ses fossettes et chaque trait de son visage. Quand elle arriva à ses yeux, le regard interrogateur de Jack croisa le sien, curieux.


	38. Plan A ou Plan B ?

_Merci pour les reviews ;)_

_Et à Guest : oui, je trouve aussi :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 38 - Plan A ou Plan B ?**

Les membres présents autour de la table retinrent leur souffle, de peur de briser la magie entre les deux officiers les plus gradés de l'assemblée.  
Là où Sam aurait dû rougir d'avoir été prise à détailler son commandant, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Cependant, Jack ne décela aucune trace de défi - car regarder de cette façon un général pouvait être très mal venu - alors il ne détourna pas le regard. L'échange silencieux était vraiment intense, toute une palette de sentiments passa au travers de leurs yeux, soudés.

Le temps sembla suspendu, comme si on l'avait mis sur pause. Cette bulle d'intimité vola en éclat quand l'alarme de la base retentit.

-"Activation extérieure non autorisée !"

Les membres de SG1 détournèrent instinctivement le regard vers la Porte, tandis que Janet rassembla ses papiers. Ni Jack ni Sam ne semblèrent conscients d'avoir été observés par leurs amis.

Jack descendit en salle de contrôle, suivi par Sam. Les autres restèrent assis en salle de briefing.

-"C'était..." commença Daniel.

-"Etrange" dit Charles.

-"Prévisible" dit Teal'c.

-"Intense" ajouta Janet et tous échangèrent des regards complices.

-"Je pouvais presque la voir lui faire l'amour" avoua Daniel, tant l'échange avait été intime, presque érotique.

Jacob Carter passa le vortex et serra Sam dans ses bras dès qu'il en eut l'occasion. Il monta en salle de briefing pour rejoindre Jack, qui avait déjà commencé à remonter.

-"Les amis, je ne sais pas si vous avez conscience de l'épée de Damoclès qui est au-dessus de vos têtes" dit Jacob, une fois assis.

Tout le monde grimaça.

-"Si vous voulez parler des maladies contagieuses et des attaques bactériologiques dont nous sommes victimes, alors oui" dit Jack, sans sourire.

Jacob sembla surpris mais hocha légèrement la tête. Selmak prit la parole.

-"J'ai réussi à convaincre le Grand Conseil de vous prévenir que la menace est réelle et sérieuse. Ba'al veut vraiment trouver un moyen de vous anéantir."

-"Quelle mansuétude, pensez à les remercier pour nous !" signala Daniel.

Selmak tourna la tête vers lui avant de répondre : "Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Dr Jackson. Le Grand Conseil y voit aussi son intérêt. Si Ba'al extermine les humains - Tau'ri ou non - nous allons rencontrer quelques problèmes, disons, techniques."

Tout le monde souleva un sourcil, sauf Sam, qui clarifia : "Moins d'humains, ça signifie moins d'hôtes. Mais ça n'a pas de sens, Ba'al aussi à besoin d'humains."

-"C'est là que le bât blesse, Colonel Carter. Ba'al poursuit des recherches pour vacciner des populations plus soumises, afin de garder des sources d'hôtes et d'esclaves presque inépuisables."

Sam fronça les sourcils alors qu'une pensée traversa son esprit.

-"Êtes-vous familier de la planète de P3X-367 ?" demanda Sam.

Jack inclina rapidement sa tête sur le côté gauche puis la remit en place avant de répondre "non je ne crois pas."

-"C'est une planète qui est sur quel territoire ?" demanda Daniel.

-"Anciennement Nirrti."

-"Nirrti ? Comme la Goa'uld d'Hanka ?"

-"Oui. Dans mon monde, nous l'avons pourchassée depuis qu'elle n'avait laissé que Cassandra comme seule et unique survivante du génocide de sa planète. Elle a infiltré le SGC plus tard, pour tenter d'analyser la suite de ses expériences sur Cassie. Nous l'avons retrouvée ensuite sur P3X-367 - avec Jonas Quinn à l'époque. Elle conduisait d'autres travaux de manipulation d'ADN."

Ce souvenir ne sembla pas familier à ses équipiers - sauf Charles qui connaissait déjà l'histoire.

-"Et tu penses que Nirrti peut avoir aidé Ba'al ?" demanda Daniel, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-"Aidé ou alors, il s'est inspiré de ses travaux."

-"Colonel Carter, connaissez-vous les coordonées de cette planète ?" demanda Selmak.

-"Je pense que je ne les oublierais jamais !"

Charles savait pourquoi mais sa réponse resta obscure pour les autres, cependant personne n'osa poser de questions. Jack nota mentalement de lui en reparler.

-"Attendez, avant de se lancer dans la chasse au Goa'uld, j'aimerais qu'on reste calme quelques instants. On doit prévoir un plan d'action !"

-"Le général a raison, une fois que nous aurons activé la Porte, nous perdrons notre effet de surprise si Ba'al a en effet installé ses recherches dans les anciens laboratoires de Nirrti" défendit Sam.

-"Mais rien de nous dit que c'est le cas" dit Jacob.

-"C'est vrai, on n'en sait rien, mais si c'est le cas, j'aimerais autant qu'il n'ait pas le temps de protéger son site" dit Jack.

Le groupe se concerta un moment pour monter un plan aussi élaboré que possible, s'aidant des détails que Sam connaissait. Elle avait téléchargé son rapport de mission avec les photos et les plans qu'elle afficha grâce au rétroprojecteur. Elle n'avait affiché que ces éléments du dossier, empêchant Jack de lire les détails afin de comprendre la phrase que Sam avait prononcée plus tôt.


	39. Leader SG1

**Chapitre 39 - Leader SG1**

Un plan d'action avait été mis en place, intégrant Jacob mais le ton était très vite monté entre le général et son second. Personne n'aurait pu dire ni pourquoi ni comment c'était parti. A un moment, ils mettaient la touche finale à l'assaut et la seconde suivante, Jack hurlait sur Carter, qui avait reculé d'un pas sous la violence des cris. Elle s'était rapprochée un quart de seconde plus tard, pour ne pas se laisser dominer. Ils hurlaient tellement que même Teal'c eut peur qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

-"Carter ! Ca suffit ! J'ai dit non !"

-"Mon général ! Je suis le chef d'équipe de SG1 c'est à moi de partir sur cette mission, avec mes hommes !"

-"C'est hors de question, Colonel ! Vous êtes consignée au SGC et si vous persistez sur ce ton, je vous fais mettre dehors !"

-"Mon général !"

-"Carter ! Ca suffit ! Vous avez dépassé les bornes il y a de cela cinq minutes ! N'aggravez pas la situation !"

-"Mais, Monsieur -"

Jack fit un pas en avant, se tenant à quelques centimètres du visage de Sam. Il était rouge de colère, il la toisa mais elle ne recula pas, pas cette fois.

-"Carter, je jure devant Dieu que je vais vous faire expulser de cette base si j'entends encore le son de votre voix aujourd'hui ! Je suis encore votre général et quand je donne un ordre, j'attends que vous obéissiez !"

Carter avala sa salive mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas relever. Devant cette démonstration d'autorité, elle finit par baisser les yeux. Elle était vexée et blessée.  
C'était son équipe, son opération, ses rapports de mission précédents qui permettraient sans doute d'arrêter Ba'al mais le Général la consignait à la base. Il avait refusé qu'elle prenne la tête de la mission, s'octroyant ce pouvoir.  
Bien sûr, Sam pensa qu'il ne faisait pas cela uniquement dans le but de partir en mission off world et la laissant ainsi gérer la base en son absence mais elle avait tort.

Jack se tourna vers les autres personnes dans la pièce, leur demandant de lui laisser cinq minutes, alors tout le monde quitta la pièce. Incertaine, Sam resta debout, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Jack lui fit signe de ne pas bouger puis il fonça dans son bureau. Il lui jeta les clefs de sa voiture et lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle se calmer. Sam intercepta le trousseau d'une main et fit un signe de tête à son supérieur avant de quitter la salle de briefing.

Comme le départ de SG1 était prévu pour le lendemain matin, Jack passa un petit moment avec Teal'c en salle de sport. Il avait besoin de silence pour évacuer la tension et le jaffa était le meilleur dans ces cas-là. Il ne posait pas de question, ne parlant jamais avant Jack. Ce jour-là - et vu la colère de Jack - ne fit pas exception.

Sam était rentrée directement chez elle - chez le Général en fait. Comme CJ faisait la sieste, Sam en profita pour prendre une douche afin de se calmer. Elle se laissa aller à pleurer sous le jet brûlant. Comme elle était partie en treillis du SGC, elle enfila une tenue confortable et Evie la quitta peu après. CJ avait été sage et elles avaient fait des dessins et du coloriage. Sam nettoya un peu la maison pendant qu'un gâteau cuisait dans le four. CJ lui sauta dans les bras quand elle la trouva au salon. La fillette se déclara ravie de retrouver sa maman, comme son papa lui avait promis. Sam sortit le gâteau et une fois refroidi, elle en donna une part à sa fille.

-"Tu n'en manges pas, maman ?" demanda CJ, du gâteau plein la bouche.

-"CJ, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !" gronda doucement Sam. "Et non, je n'ai pas faim."

Elle fit un sourire à sa fille pour la rassurer.

-"Tu es rentrée avec la voiture de Papa ?"

-"Oui, mon cœur."

-"Et comment il va rentrer du travail ?"

Sam se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire que la balade à pied lui ferait du bien pour se calmer.

-"Je ne sais pas. Tonton Daniel pourra sans doute le déposer. Sinon il appellera et on ira le chercher."

CJ hocha la tête, contente de la réponse de Sam.

Comme le temps était clément cet après-midi-là, Sam laissa CJ jouer dehors. Elle s'installa avec un livre et une canette de soda light dans un transat, afin de garder un œil sur la petite fille. Le soir venu, elle dîna avec elle et la mit au lit. Elle lui lut une histoire et CJ s'endormit sans problème, le grand air avait eu raison d'elle. Sam s'installa ensuite au salon pour regarder un film. Elle s'endormit dans le canapé car le Général la réveilla en ouvrant la porte de leur domicile, à presque minuit.


	40. Minuit

**Chapitre 40 - Minuit**

-"Carter" dit Jack, en faisant un signe de tête.

Sam regarda l'horloge murale et lui rendit son salut, sans desserrer les dents. Se méprenant sur son geste, Jack se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

**23:59:45**

-"Désolé, je sais que je rentre tard mais ce n'était pas intentionnel."

Sam le regarda mais ne répondit pas.

**23:59:50**

-"Carter, je suis fatigué, parlez-moi."

Jack ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et fit un pas vers elle, fixant toujours l'horloge.

**23:59:55**

-"Comment va CJ ?"

**23:59:58**

-"Carter" gronda Jack.

**00:00:00**

-"Ah non, ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi à la maison !"

-"Ça y est, vous êtes décidée à me parler ?"

-"Non, j'attendais juste que la journée soit finie !"

Jack fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'elle avait pris son ordre au pied de la lettre, il n'avait plus entendu le son de sa voix pour le reste de la journée. Jack soupira et se jeta presque en travers du canapé que Sam venait de quitter. Sam revint avec une assiette pour lui et il se redressa pour manger. Il la remercia pour son geste.

-"Je pensais que vous aviez compris, Sam" dit-il, en piquant dans les spaghettis à la bolognaise.

-"Que j'avais compris quoi ? Que vous vouliez me remplacer à la tête de la mission ? Oui j'ai saisi !"

Jack la dévisagea comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ignorait ce qu'était un trou de vers.

-"Quoi ? C'est bon, j'ai compris, ce n'est pas seulement pour aller prendre l'air visiblement. Alors quoi ? Je suis toujours à l'essai et vous ignorez si je serais capable de mener à bien cette mission ?"

-"Carter, comment une femme aussi intelligente que vous peut-elle être à la fois si bête et manquer autant de confiance en elle ?"

La question la heurta de plein fouet, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-"Ce que vous n'avez pas compris c'est que j'y vais à votre place pour que vous soyez en sécurité au SGC ! Je ne supporterais de devoir dire à CJ que je viens de tuer sa seconde mère en moins d'un an !"

Le verre de Sam lui glissa des mains et elle se jeta à genoux entre les jambes de Jack, en larmes. Elle posa sa tête sur sa cuisse et, surpris, Jack lui caressa les cheveux. Quand elle arrêta de pleurer, elle laissa sa tête en place, profitant de la proximité du corps de Jack.

-"Carter" dit doucement Jack.

Sam bougea pour se relever mais Jack l'attira à lui. Elle était toujours à genoux, serrée contre son torse. Son front reposait contre le creux entre son épaule et son cou, l'endroit le plus merveilleux de la planète. Jack baissa la tête pour que ses lèvres rentrent en contact avec la tempe de Sam. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa peau, créant des frissons dans le corps de sa compagne.

-"Que vais-je devenir si vous ne rentrez pas ?" murmura Sam.

-"Carter, Ba'al n'a pas eu raison de moi la dernière fois, on s'est battu contre des ennemis plus redoutables encore et je suis toujours là."

-"Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver derrière la Porte. Que dirais-je à CJ ?"

-"Vous trouverez."

Sam se redressa pour le fixer.

-"Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Qu'allons-nous devenir s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit ?"

-"Il ne va rien m'arriver et quand bien même, vous serez une mère merveilleuse pour cette enfant, vous êtes bien plus capable que moi de l'élever seule."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Jack l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie si entière et complète. A présent, chaque fibre de son être le désirait, le voulait. Il attrapa sa main et la guida vers sa chambre - leur chambre - et elle le suivit. Les barrières étaient tombées et ils passèrent la plus merveilleuse des nuits ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Sam sonna. Elle s'étira en gémissant et sentit un corps chaud lové contre le sien. Cependant, le corps était bien plus petit que celui qu'elle s'attendait à trouver. Sam serra étroitement le drap contre sa poitrine quand elle prit conscience que CJ était dans son lit et qu'elle-même était toujours nue.

-"Mon ange, que fais-tu là ?" demanda Sam en caressant les cheveux blonds de CJ.

-"J'ai fait un cauchemar alors je suis venue là. Papa a dit que je pouvais."

-"Où est Papa ?"

-"Il est parti au travail, je crois."

Sam se pencha pour attraper une chemise appartenant à Jack, tombée au sol pendant la nuit. Elle réussit à l'enfiler avec dextérité et se leva, puis elle enfila une culotte à la hâte et décida d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout était déjà sorti pour elles. CJ s'installa à table, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux ensommeillés. Sam prit une douche rapide pendant que CJ enfilait les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés pour elle. Elles quittèrent la maison pour le SGC peu après.

Une fois à la base, Sam descendit directement au bureau du général, portant CJ dans ses bras. Sam laissa CJ frapper doucement à la porte et le général vint ouvrir prestement.

-"Hé ! Salut Princesse !" dit Jack, tout sourire.

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa fille et en profita pour caresser le dos de Sam, aussi discrètement que possible.  
-"Bonjour mon Général !"

-"Bonjour Carter, bien dormi ?"

-"Comme un loir, je n'ai même pas entendu CJ me rejoindre."

Jack lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et Sam rougit. Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

-"Coucou Dany !" dit CJ de sa petite voix.

Elle tendit les bras pour son oncle lui fasse un câlin. Le petit groupe passa ensuite en salle de briefing.


	41. Mission

_Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 41 - Mission**

SG1 et 3 ainsi que Jacob Carter patientaient en salle d'embarquement. Le colonel Carter avait rentré les coordonnées de la planète de Nirrti pendant qu'Harriman annonçait les chevrons. Sam se leva, prit CJ par la main et elles descendirent rejoindre les hommes.  
Jack se baissa pour que CJ lui dise au revoir.

-"Sois sage avec Maman. Je reviens vite et surtout, n'oublie pas que je t'aime !"

Sa fille le regarda avec de grands yeux, remplis de larmes et hocha la tête. La petite fille se blottit ensuite contre les jambes de Sam. Jack se redressa et son regard profond réchauffa le cœur de Sam. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Sa main glissa ensuite sur sa nuque.  
Le vortex se forma finalement et tout le monde eut la bonne idée de se tourner vers l'anneau afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à la famille. Le général se pencha pour murmurer quelques paroles à son second, collant leurs joues.

-"Tu vas me manquer mais je serai de retour avant que tu ne remarques mon absence."

Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front. Il fut le dernier à passer la Porte, se tournant pour un dernier regard pour les deux femmes de sa vie. Dans deux jours, maxi - si tout se passait bien, il les reverrait.

De l'autre côté du vortex, la planète semblait calme. Peut-être trop au goût du Général O'Neill.

-"Jack, je ne remets pas en doute la parole de Sam, mais la Porte n'est pas gardée..." dit Daniel.

-"C'est une technique risquée mais les Goa'uld peuvent être malins parfois" dit Teal'c. "Si vous ne voulez pas attirer l'attention au premier regard, ne mettez pas tous vos hommes devant votre Porte."

-"Teal'c a raison. Si je cherchais un peu au hasard sa base avancée, je passerais probablement rapidement cette planète comme inintéressante. Par contre, une planète où le MALP indiquerait un lourd armement me ferait dire que ce que je cherche doit être là !" ajouta Jack.

-"C'est un bon raisonnement, Général O'Neill" concéda Selmak.

Le groupe marcha ensuite en silence, en suivant les indications de Carter. Comme prévu, ils aperçurent au loin une forteresse hindoue, nichée au cœur d'une forêt. Le palais semblait gardé par les jaffas de Ba'al. Ces gardes-là ne seraient pas disposés à se rendre aussi facilement que ceux qui les contaminaient. Ceux-là avaient pour mission de défendre la forteresse mais l'effet de surprise leur coûterait la vie.  
Jack fit signe à tout le monde de se cacher dans la végétation et fit des signes pour déployer ses hommes. Il déposa à des points stratégiques, sur les conseils de son second, des pains de C4 puis il revint en silence vers sa position à couvert. Il déclencha les explosions et ses équipiers prirent d'assaut le palais.  
Trois groupes de trois hommes encerclèrent les jaffas et les maîtrisèrent au bout de quelques minutes de lutte et d'échanges de tirs. Un jaffa tenta de se replier dans la forteresse, probablement pour donner l'alerte mais Jack l'abattu sur le coup d'un tir précis de P90.

-"Joli coup !" remarqua Jacob.

-"Je n'ai pas complètement perdu la main on dirait !"

Jack demanda à SG3 de rester dehors, en couverture, pendant qu'il entrait avec SG1 et Jacob. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils furent dans la partie habitable du palais. La décoration était vraiment similaire aux photos montrées par le colonel, jusqu'à la disposition des coussins. Des serviteurs apparurent et le groupe eut un mouvement de recul à cause de l'apparence des hommes. Carter leur avait expliqué ce que Nirrti leur avait fait dans son monde et ça s'avérait plus que vrai.

-"Bonjour, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal" commença Jack.

Un homme s'avança et répondit "Je sais, Général O'Neill, je l'ai lu dans vos pensées."

Jack bénit intérieurement Sam de lui avoir donné des conseils sur ce qu'il devait penser dans le palais. Les serviteurs voulurent les conduire dans les niveaux inférieurs mais Jack savait qu'ils cachaient des cellules et un petit tour en détention ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

-"Doucement les amis" prévint-il. "J'imagine que vous maître Ba'al vous a promis de merveilleuses choses mais attention !"

-"Ba'al n'est pas notre maître ! Nirrti l'était mais il l'a tuée avant qu'elle ne puisse nous soigner puis il a détruit la machine !" expliqua celui qui savait lire dans les pensées - Eggar se rappela Jack.

-"Il nous oblige à travailler pour lui, avec d'autres humains. Il nous fait garder et battre par ses jaffas mais nous cherchons un moyen de nous enfuir ! Aidez-nous à nous libérer de son emprise et vous pourrez détruire ce temple !" proposa un autre homme - que Jack supposa être celui qui faisait bouger les choses par la pensée, Wodan.

-"Puis-je voir la machine dont vous parlez ?" demanda Selmak.

Un des serviteurs le guida et Jack demanda à Charles de rester avec le Tok'ra. Il se dirigea vers les sous-sols accompagné de Daniel et Teal'c.

De son côté, Sam était chargée de remplacer le Général pendant sa mission. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi Jack avait tant travaillé depuis qu'elle vivait chez lui. Il avait tenté de l'éviter - mais ça, elle le savait déjà - cependant, il avait aussi profité de ce qu'elle s'occupe de CJ pour rattraper tout son retard. Depuis la mort de Sam, il avait eu beaucoup à faire et il refusait de négliger sa fille. Il avait mis de côté certaines de ses obligations mais quand il en avait eu l'occasion, il avait travaillé avec acharnement. Comme il n'y avait rien en cours de son côté, Sam décida de se rendre à son labo avec CJ pour travailler un peu sur ses recherches. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, la scientifique n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle laissa finalement son esprit vagabonder et des flashes de sa nuit avec Jack lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle tenta de chasser ça de sa tête car la fille du général se tenait à quelques pas d'elle.

* * *

_Au fait, suite au chapitre précédent, j'envisage de faire un OS sur la nuit qu'ont passé S & J ensemble - Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	42. P3X-367

_Après concertation et votes : oui il y aura un OS de la nuit entre Jack et Sam - rating M je pense ;)_

_Merci à tous pour votre participation et vos message :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 42 - P3X-367**

-"Colonel Carter ?" demanda une voix féminine à l'entrée du labo.

Sam leva la tête et sourit à Janet.

-"Bonjour Doc !"

-"Coucou Tata Janet !"

-"Vous devriez faire une pause toutes les deux !" dit Janet en riant.

Sam avait installé CJ sur ses genoux et lui montrait des choses au microscope. Sam regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Elle chatouilla CJ.

-"Alors petit monstre, n'as-tu pas faim ?"

CJ réfléchit un instant avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

-"Le contraire m'aurait étonné, tu as l'estomac de ton père !"

Janet les regarda avec tendresse et elles si dirigèrent toutes trois vers le mess.

-"Comment va Cassie ?"

-"Oh très bien, merci."

Sam ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le médecin - car elle sentait encore ses réserves. CJ s'arrêta à l'entrée du réfectoire et appela Sam.

-"Maman ?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Oui mon ange ?"

-"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de la gelée bleue ?"

-"Uniquement si tu manges tes légumes."

CJ fit une mine boudeuse et Sam fronça les sourcils pour la mettre en garde.

-"Attention à toi, jeune fille ! Je connais tes tactiques et ça ne marche pas sur moi, je ne m'appelle pas Daniel !"

CJ soupira de désespoir et suivit docilement sa mère.

-"Maman ?" répéta Janet.

-"Oui, c'est venu tout seul."

-"Le général le sait ?"

-"Il l'y encourage même."

Janet sourit à Sam, d'un air entendu. Les deux femmes prirent de quoi manger et Janet admira avec quelle dextérité Sam arrivait à porter deux plateaux, sans rien renverser.  
Après que Sam ait un peu bataillé avec CJ pour les haricots verts, elle la laissa manger sa gelée tranquille, appréciant enfin son propre repas.

-"Et sinon, comment évoluent les choses avec un certain G-E-N-E-R-A-L ?" demanda Janet.

La réaction de Sam lui donna sa réponse car elle rougit instantanément, incapable de s'en empêcher. Janet lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et un sourire franc.

Sur la planète de Nirrti, SG1 avait effectivement été conduit dans les laboratoires de recherche secrets de Ba'al. Des humains, portant des blouses blanches, travaillaient dans des conditions précaires.

-"Pas étonnant qu'on soit si malade, regardez-moi l'état de ces installations" dit Daniel, avec dégoût.

Les chercheurs arrêtèrent leur travail quand ils virent les hommes armés. Ne leur voulant aucun mal, Teal'c les fit aligner contre un mur, le temps que Daniel inspecte les lieux.

-"Jack, je pense que nous devrions prendre des échantillons pour Janet et leurs carnets de notes."

-"On embarque tout et on rentre alors !"

-"Non attend, je dois faire une sélection, il y a tellement de matériel qu'il nous faudrait trois MALP pour tout prendre !" dit Daniel.

-"Ok, vois avec eux ce qui a de l'importance pour gagner du temps !" dit Jack, en montrant du menton les scientifiques.

Daniel trouva un moyen de parler avec eux et les chercheurs, sentant la libération proche se firent une joie de donner au Tau'ri ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Jacob étudiait la machine de Nirrti, sur les conseils de Sam. Elle lui avait rapidement expliqué ce que la Goa'uld avait fait à ses serviteurs et il s'employait à réparer pour les soigner.

La nuit tomba et tout le monde s'installa. SG3 rentra au palais, de la nourriture fut préparée - mais Jack mangea ses rations - et les tours de garde instaurés pour la nuit. Les captifs étaient vraiment de bonne volonté car ils savaient que les Tau'ris pouvaient vraiment les libérer de l'oppression de Ba'al. Le lendemain fut consacré à la collecte des preuves et à la guérison des esclaves.

Au SGC, Sam demanda à Evie de s'occuper de CJ car la Porte des étoiles venait de rencontrer une avarie technique et Sam voulait travailler à la remettre en état au plus vite pour que ses équipiers puissent rentrer sans problème. Elle avait fait prévenir le site Alpha avant d'interrompre complètement les opérations au SGC, comme ça si le général appelait la Terre mais n'obtenait pas de réponse, il se replierait là-bas.

Le colonel Carter n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mettant toute son énergie au service de la Porte - mais surtout, elle mettait tout en oeuvre pour que le général et ses amis rentrent sans problème. Toute la journée du lendemain fut consacrée aux tests de la Porte - tout semblait à nouveau opérationnel et elle était soulagée. Elle appela le site Alpha pour vérifier la présence de SG1 et 3 mais ils n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle.  
CJ avait à nouveau passé la journée avec Evie et le soir, Sam était trop fatiguée pour rentrer.  
CJ et elle dînèrent au mess et Sam décida de coucher CJ dans son petit lit, installé dans les quartiers du général. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule, elle s'autorisa à dormir dans le lit de Jack et sombra - malgré son angoisse.

Au milieu de la nuit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans que CJ ou Sam ne se réveille. Quand le général se glissa dans ses draps, épuisé, il fut surpris d'y trouver une femme.

-"Carter ?"

Sam gémit et se tourna face à lui.

-"Mon général ?" demanda-t-elle, encore endormie.

Jack la serra dans ses bras et il murmura : "J'ai souvent fait ce genre de rêves - rentrer de mission et te trouver là !"

Sam glissa une main dans le dos du général.

-"Ne crois pas que je m'en plaigne, mais que fais-tu là ?"

-"J'étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer, j'ai préféré dormir ici, avec CJ."

-"Cool ! Je suis chanceux !"

-"On peut dormir maintenant ?"

Jack roula pour s'allonger sur Sam et il l'embrassa.

-"J'ai autre chose en tête du coup !"

-"Avec votre fille dans la pièce ?"

-"Mince... Bon, dans ce cas, ta proposition est acceptée, bonne nuit Carter."

-"Bonne nuit, monsieur" répondit Sam, repartant vers le sommeil.

Elle se tourna quand Jack la libéra de son poids, et colla son dos contre lui. Jack sourit, lui embrassa la tempe et glissa à son tour dans l'inconscience.


	43. Debriefing

_On a dépassé les 100 reviews sur cette histoire :) Merci à tout le monde :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 43 - Débriefing**

-"Tu ne penses pas que Jack fasse tout pour protéger sa fille ?"

La question avait été posée de telle manière que Jack se déplaça en silence, pour ne pas se faire entendre. Il se rapprocha de l'entrée du labo de Daniel et écouta.

-"Si bien sûr, mais lui confier CJ comme ça, c'est peut-être un peu trop !"

-"Non mais j'espère que tu plaisantes Janet !"

-"Daniel, je me fais l'avocat du diable, je sais !"

Daniel grogna quelque chose que Jack ne comprit pas.

-"Je pense surtout à CJ ! On ne peut pas la confier comme un sac de linge à la première venue ! Je veux dire, oui bien sûr elle a l'air d'être parfaite mais..."

-"Janet Fraiser ! "

Daniel semblait à présent furieux et Jack prenait sur lui pour ne pas exploser.

-"Tu sais à quel point j'aimais Sam et je veille sur sa fille comme elle l'aurait fait avec Cassie s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose."

Jack sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cette main appartenait à une des rares personnes au SGC à être aussi discrète que lui-même, malgré son imposante stature.  
Teal'c esquissa un léger sourire puis il s'inclina doucement pour saluer le général. Les deux hommes quittèrent le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de briefing. Jack ignorait ce qu'avait entendu Teal'c mais il ne voulait pas en parler immédiatement.

SG1 et 3, comme Jacob Carter avaient été convoqués pour le briefing de fin de mission et Sam fut la seconde à se présenter - après Teal'c.  
Elle salua les deux hommes, recevant à peine un regard de son supérieur et prit sa place habituelle. CJ était rentrée avec Evie, après s'être réveillée en pleurs peu après le retour de Jack. Elle avait fini sa nuit dans le lit de ses parents, trop épuisés pour se battre avec elle.

-"La mission a donc été un succès ?" demanda Janet.

-"Pourquoi ? Doutez-vous de mes capacités à mener à bien une mission aussi simple, Docteur ?" demanda Jack, le regard noir.

-"Je - non, monsieur."

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux face au mordant de la réponse mais se garda d'intervenir. Elle connaissait assez le général pour savoir que c'était une de ces journées où il était exécrable et le moindre mot mettrait le feu aux poudres.

-"Le laboratoire secret de Nirrti était bien à l'endroit indiqué par Carter - merci Colonel pour ces informations aussi détaillées que précieuses."

Sam hocha la tête car les remerciements étaient sincères.

-"L'endroit n'était gardé que par quelques jaffas, que nous avons mis hors circuit rapidement. Docteur Fraiser, nous vous avons rapporté les échantillons et les notes des scientifiques travaillant pour le compte de Ba'al mais d'après ce que Selmak à déjà déchiffré, les maladies allaient se faire de plus en plus graves - voire mortelles."

-"Avez-vous trouvé plus d'informations concernant les épidémies que nous avons déjà subies ?" demanda Sam.

-"Oui, comme tous les scientifiques, ces gars-là gardaient des notes détaillées sur tout !" dit Jack.

Il glissa un dossier à Sam, qui le lut rapidement avant de le passer à Janet.

-"Qu'avez-vous fait du labo ?" s'enquit Sam.

-"Détruit ! D'après ce que vous avez bien voulu nous dire de Nirrti et de ses expériences, j'ai jugé bon de tout détruire, pour leur passer l'envie de nous prendre pour des rats de laboratoire ! Et nous avons libéré ses serviteurs."

-"Chez moi, Nirrti s'est servie de son appareil sur moi. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dans son laboratoire - avant qu'on ne trouve un moyen de me soigner. J'ignore encore si mon ADN est parfaitement intact mais à mon retour, Janet m'a fait passer toute une série d'examen et a déclaré que j'allais bien" dit Sam.

-"Si vous vous mettez à lire dans les pensées, il sera temps de s'inquiéter" dit gentiment Jack.

Peu après le briefing, Jacob dû repartir chez lui, il fit ses adieux à Sam. Quand elle remonta de la salle d'embarquement, elle entendit la conversation entre Daniel et Janet.

-"Tu crois qu'il nous a entendus ?" demanda Daniel.

-"Pour quelle raison aurait-il été si dur avec moi ?"

Les deux amis se tournèrent pour faire face à Sam, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

-"Quel est le problème ?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Oh rien, Sam. Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Daniel, changeant de sujet.

-"Bien, si on considère une nuit blanche, suivie d'une nuit mouvementée avec deux O'Neill dans mon lit !"

Sam ne réalisa qu'après coup ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-"Jurez-moi de garder ça pour vous !" fit-elle promettre.

Janet sourit malgré elle car ce genre de lapsus ressemblait fort à Sam, en tout cas, les deux qu'elles avaient connues.

En salle de sport, Jack et Teal'c avaient commencé leur entrainement de boxe.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas, O'Neill ?"

-"Est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai négligé le bien-être de CJ ?"

-"Pas du tout, O'Neill. Vous êtes le meilleur père que je connaisse. Toutes vos décisions sont dictées par l'amour que vous lui portez."

-"Ça, c'est gentil Teal'c" dit Jack, en faisant une pause.

-"Vous, plus que quiconque, méritez une seconde chance et aucune femme ne serait en mesure d'aimer CJ O'Neill plus que Samantha Carter."

Ces paroles confirmèrent à Jack que Teal'c en avait entendu autant que lui sur la conversation entre Daniel et Janet.

-"J'ajouterais que vous seul devez être juge de vos décisions en ce qui concerne l'éducation de votre fille."


	44. Mark Carter

**Chapitre 44 - Mark Carter**

Harriman apporta à Jack le courrier qui lui était destiné et une invitation attira son attention. Il blêmit en réalisant que la personne qui avait pensé à lui envoyer un carton avait été négligé depuis l'arrivée de Carter. Jack prit son téléphone et appela le labo de son second.

-"Carter, venez me rejoindre dans mon bureau, tout de suite !"

Sam se présenta immédiatement au bureau du général. Elle peinait à reprendre son souffle et s'annonça.

-"Carter, entrez et fermez la porte, je dois vous parler."

Sam était inquiète mais obéit.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas, mon Général ?"

Jack l'invita à s'asseoir et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

-"Je viens de recevoir une invitation et elle pourrait te concerner également" dit Jack, d'une voix douce.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, prouvant sa totale incompréhension.

-"Hum, comment dire, Carter... Ton frère, enfin le frère de..."

-"J'ai compris, vous parlez de Mark."

-"Oui voilà. Bon, sa femme a donné naissance à un troisième enfant peu après la mort de Sam. Mark a repoussé le baptême mais il semble que le moment soit venu."

Sam hocha la tête alors que Jack agitait l'invitation du bout de ses doigts.

-"Quand partez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Carter, ce n'est pas si simple. Nous n'avons pas prévenu Mark de ton retour, enfin, je ne l'ai pas prévenu. J'avoue qu'il m'était sorti de la tête."

-"Est-il venu aux funérailles de sa sœur ?"

-"Oui, il est venu seul mais il était là."

-"Alors, je ne pense pas que nous puissions dire quoi que ce soit, monsieur."

-"Je te demande pardon, Carter ?"

-"S'il est venu, il a vu sa dépouille, comment va-t-on justifier mon retour sans trahir notre secret ?"

-"Non, j'ai fait fermer le cercueil, elle était trop - abîmée."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sam - ainsi donc Jack savait que sa femme avait souffert avant de mourir.

-"Elle est morte en refusant de se soumettre, monsieur."

-"Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Carter."

Le visage de Jack se ferma.

La phrase que Sam avait lancée à Numéro Cinq repassa dans sa tête "Vous savez pourquoi mes amis refusent d'obéir à votre menace ? Parce qu'ils me connaissent suffisamment bien pour savoir que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de passer ma vie enfermée ici !Tuez-moi si vous voulez." Il ne faisait plus aucun doute à Sam que leur Réplicateur avait pris cette Carter aux mots, elle était morte de ses mains.

-"Je ne sais pas encore quoi répondre mais toute ta famille serait heureuse de voir CJ, et passer un peu de temps avec ses cousins lui ferait sans doute du bien."

Sam hocha la tête pendant que son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse.

-"Et changer d'air me serait agréable aussi !" ajouta Jack.

Sam lui fit son petit sourire timide. Jack se leva et s'assit sur son bureau, face à Carter.

-"Écoutes, je ne veux te forcer à rien. Si tu ne souhaites pas y aller, j'irais seul avec CJ. On devra juste bien lui expliquer de ne pas parler de toi."  
Sam secoua la tête.

-"En quels termes étaient-ils ?"

-"Sam et son frère ? Très bons sur la fin. Depuis qu'elle avait réussi à réconcilier Jacob et Mark, ça allait même plutôt bien. Elle était si excitée à l'idée de devenir Tata à nouveau."

-"Vous le connaissez bien ?"

-"Nous n'étions pas proches mais c'est sans doute dû au fait que je sois également dans l'armée. Mark s'imaginait que j'allais reproduire avec Sam et CJ ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob."

-"Oui, je comprends, mon frère était un peu pareil. Il n'a jamais compris que je fasse carrière dans l'Air Force."

-"Mais il est venu au mariage et a semblé m'apprécier, surtout quand il a vu CJ. Elle ressemble tant à Sam qu'il ne pouvait qu'être conquis."

Sam lui sourit et Jack attrapa sa main pour l'embrasser.

-"Mes souvenirs seront cependant différents, il se rendra vite compte que je ne suis pas sa sœur. De plus, je n'ai aucun souvenir concernant notre - hum - mariage" dit-elle, en les désignant tour à tour avec son index libre.

-"On trouvera une excuse. Si tu veux vraiment y aller, alors je trouverais quelque chose ! Je te rappelle, très chère, que j'ai été dans les forces spéciales, raconter des histoires, ça me connait !" dit Jack, avec un clin d'œil.

Dans la salle de briefing, Daniel observait ses amis. De toute évidence, Sam et Jack étaient plus proches - et Sam l'avait confirmé avec son lapsus - mais Daniel les sentait encore gauches l'un envers l'autre. Les gestes de Jack étaient tendres mais il se retenait encore, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer ou de la casser. Quand Sam quitta le bureau du général, après un rapide signe de tête, Daniel s'avança. Il savait que la conversation n'allait pas être simple et il avait l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud.


	45. Quiproquo

**Chapitre 45 - Quiproquo**

-"Janet me parlait d'Evie, pas de Sam ! Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes !"

-"Ça fait des mois que Miss Yansouni s'occupe des enfants à la base, qu'est-ce que le Doc lui reproche aujourd'hui ?"

-"Jack, à la base ou à la maison, pour elle ça fait une différence. Je ne pense pas qu'Evie soit vraiment le problème."

Jack leva un sourcil. Là, il était vraiment perdu.

-"Janet est jalouse, tout simplement. Quand Sam était vivante, Janet passait plus de temps avec CJ. Là, Sam - enfin, la nouvelle - demande l'aide fréquente d'Evie."

-"Est-ce que le Docteur Fraiser estime avoir plus de temps libre que le colonel ou moi-même ?"

-"Je ne comprends pas, Jack."

-"Nous avons tous des emplois du temps de dingues. Si le colonel Carter a demandé - en mon absence et sur mes recommandations - l'aide de notre institutrice, c'est parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était libre ! Si le Doc a trop de temps libre pendant ses gardes, je peux arranger ça !"

-"Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Jack. Je vais lui parler."

-"Bien, problème réglé. Envoies-moi Reynolds en sortant !"

Daniel quitta le bureau de son ami sans demander son reste.

Après avoir eu l'accord du Président pour quitter le SGC quelques jours avec sa famille, Jack s'organisa avec Reynolds.

-"Interdiction formelle de passer la Porte en mon absence cette fois ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, faites-moi prévenir !"

-"Oui, mon général" répondit Reynolds, en regardant ses rangers.

-"Disposez, colonel !" congédia Jack.

Il avait un appel à passer et ignorait vraiment comment aborder les choses avec son beau-frère. Il prit son répertoire et composa un numéro en Californie.

Après quelques sonneries, une femme décrocha.

-"Salut Rachel ! C'est Jack, hum, Jack O'Neill."

Rachel rit doucement.

-"Oui, Jack je sais. Comment vas-tu ?"

-"Bien, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça."

-"Oh ça va, question d'habitude et d'organisation tu sais. David et Lisa m'aident beaucoup et Mark essaie de faire moins d'heures."

-"J'en suis ravi. Et comment va ma nièce ?"

-"Samantha va bien, elle pousse."

-"Bien, tu m'en vois ravi. Est-ce que Mark est là ?"

-"Oui, je te le passe. Vas-tu venir pour le baptême ?"

-"Je dois voir ça avec Mark, histoire qu'on se mette au point."

Jack ne voulait pas s'avancer avant d'avoir parlé avec le frère de Sam. Il entendit Rachel donner le combiné à son mari et Mark salua joyeusement Jack. La famille de Sam s'était inquiétée du moral du général mais c'était vite passé, voyant que Jack ne se laisserait pas abattre - surtout pas avec CJ.

-"Mark, hum, j'ai quelque chose à te dire" dit Jack après les salutations.

Jack sentit Mark blêmir au téléphone, littéralement.

-"Tu as rencontré une femme, c'est ça ?"

-"Non, pas vraiment."

Le silence se fit et Jack prit son courage à deux mains pour expliquer la situation à Mark.

-"Tu sais que ta sœur avait été capturée et que les tests ADN confirmait son identité quand on l'a retrouvée."

-"Oui, c'est ce que tu m'as dit, expliquant ainsi pourquoi on ne pouvait pas voir son corps."

-"On ignore comment mais ça n'était pas elle."

Encore une fois, Mark ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

-"Tu veux dire que ma sœur est - vivante ?"

-"Oui, Mark."

-"Et c'est sûr cette fois ? Enfin, je veux dire, tes soi-disant spécialistes étaient déjà sûrs que c'était bien elle quand tu l'as enterrée."

-"Mark, je l'ai vue, ça laisse peu de place au doute. On a pris nos précautions, elle a passé des tests et mis à part quelques problèmes de mémoire, c'est elle."

-"Des problèmes de mémoire ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est amnésique ?"

-"Pas vraiment. Après plusieurs mois en captivité, elle confond certains souvenirs, certaines périodes sont assez floues pour elle."

-"Mais, elle va bien ?"

-"Oh oui, tu sais comment elle est, elle ne se laisse pas abattre !"

Jack entendit un sanglot au téléphone et il ferma les yeux un instant.

-"Merci, Jack !"

-"Tu la remercieras, elle, elle est rentrée seule, par ses propres moyens."

Jack confirma ensuite leur présence au baptême et raccrocha le téléphone.

Sam travaillait sur les données collectées par le général dans le laboratoire de Nirrti quand Jack arriva. Il frappa doucement et elle lui sourit en levant la tête.

-"Salut !" dit-il.

-"Salut" répondit-elle, un peu surprise.

-"On rentre à la maison ?"

Sam l'observa un moment et remarqua comme il semblait las. Elle posa ses documents et se leva pour le suivre. Naturellement, il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la guider vers les vestiaires avant de remonter vers la surface. Sam posa une main sur celle de Jack - celle qui était sur sa clavicule - pour la caresser. Le Général ne prêta aucune attention aux regards sur eux, il se sentait bien et ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant.


	46. Les dessous de Sam

**Chapitre 46 - Les dessous de Sam**

Sur le chemin du retour, Jack raconta à Sam sa conversation avec Mark.

-"Vous pensez que ça va passer, monsieur ?"

-"Carter, tu ne veux pas me tutoyer et m'appeler Jack quand nous ne sommes pas à la base ? CJ va commencer à se poser des questions" soupira Jack.

-"Désolée, j'ai vraiment du mal à m'y faire et encore plus quand tu m'appelles Carter."

-"J'en suis conscient et tu ne vas probablement pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais je n'arrive pas à t'appeler Sam. Excuse-moi."

-"Non je comprends. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé Jack et tu es Général, donc..."

-"Donc tu as vraiment l'impression d'être face à une autre personne."

Sam acquiesça en silence.

-"Est-ce que... ? non rien !" commença Sam, se mordant la lèvre.

-"Vas-y, pose-moi les questions que tu veux" invita Jack.

-"Est-ce que tu pensais à elle quand tu - hum, quand nous avons fait l'amour ?"

-"Non, pas une seule seconde."

Il semblait sincère et Sam choisit de le croire.

-"Je ne veux pas t'appeler Sam car j'ai l'impression de te manquer de respect en te donnant son petit nom."

-"Carter, c'est bien" dit Sam pour le rassurer.

Elle attrapa sa main et la serra fort.

CJ sauta au cou de son père quand il franchit le seuil de la porte.

-"Hé ! Salut mon bébé !" dit tendrement Jack, en embrassant sa fille.

Il salua Evie et lui annonça que la garderie serait rouverte après encore une semaine de travaux. Miss Yansouni sembla ravie et quitta le domicile du Général le cœur plus léger. CJ sauta partout quand son père lui annonça qu'ils allaient tous bientôt partir à San Diego pour aller voir Tonton Mark.

-"On pourra aller au zoo ?" demanda CJ.

-"Bien sûr mon ange" promit Sam.

Jack retourna à sa voiture et fit signe à Sam d'approcher quand il revint. Ils s'écartèrent du salon où CJ regardait un dessin animé. Jack tendit des sacs à Sam. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-"C'est à toi !" dit-il d'un air triomphant.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Sam quand elle reconnut ses sacs de shopping, qu'elle pensait détruits par l'explosion de la garderie.

-"Siler a trouvé ça en vérifiant l'alimentation électrique du couloir. C'était sous des décombres. Bien entendu, j'ai été obligé de jeter les bonbons mais le reste est intact."

Vu le sourire mutin sur le visage du Général, Sam comprit qu'il savait ce que contenait le sac à larges bandes roses et écritures dorées "Victoria's secrets".

-"Et tu comptes les essayer ?"

Sam tourna les talons pour faire tourner une machine.

-"Je vais laver mes dessous neufs mais sales et je pense en effet avoir besoin d'un avis masculin et absolument impartial pour me dire si ça rend bien."

Jack lui courut après pour être sûr.

-"Impartial ? Compte sur moi, tu me connais ! Te concernant, je suis toujours... Suisse !"

Arrivés près du lave-linge, Jack attrapa Sam par les hanches, l'assit sur la machine et se glissa entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser. Surprise mais ravie, Sam éclata de rire. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser. Une petite voix les fit sursauter.

-"Papa ? Pourquoi tu embêtes Maman ?"

Jack chuchota à Sam "tu crois qu'elle va partir si on l'ignore assez longtemps ?"

Sam rit mais tourna la tête pour répondre "Papa ne m'embête pas, il me racontait une blague."

Jack sourit à sa fille et aida Sam à descendre de la machine. Il emmena CJ au salon, pour laisser le soin à Sam de faire sa lessive. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois CJ au lit, Sam invita Jack dans leur chambre. Il la suivit. Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit et elle ferma la porte. Elle commença à se déshabiller et Jack apprécia le spectacle de sa femme dans une tenue de plus en plus légère et sensuelle. Cette épouse était plus entreprenante mais il se garderait bien de le lui signaler. Il essayait de ne pas les comparer et vu la tournure des événements, son cerveau n'était plus assez irrigué pour réfléchir.  
Pour Sam, les sensations étaient inédites, elle n'avait aucun moyen de comparaison, mais elle était sûre que ces moments intimes étaient aussi parfaits avec le Général, qu'ils l'auraient été avec le colonel.  
A un moment, elle avait menacé d'hurler son prénom et Jack eut juste le temps de mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller CJ.  
Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux - épuisés mais comblés.


	47. Départ pour San Diego

**Chapitre 47 - Départ pour San Diego**

Sam s'occupa de préparer ses bagages avec ceux de Jack, pendant qu'il gérait les affaires de CJ. Pour certains détails, il était plus habitué qu'elle à s'occuper de leur fille et pour d'autres, Sam se laissait guider par son instinct. Jack en profita pour parler un peu de leur séjour à la fillette, lui rappelant les consignes concernant leur travail et les secrets entourant la Porte - et le retour de Sam. Jack ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment car CJ était intelligente et elle n'utilisait plus que "Maman" pour parler de Sam.

Un avion militaire était à la disposition de Jack et la base aérienne de North Island attendant le général et sa famille. La nuit précédente, Jack avait refait un rapide topo à Sam sur leurs liens - mariage, naissance de CJ, etc. Pendant le vol, elle avait posé quelques questions de dernières minutes.

-"Pas de panique Carter, il n'y a pas de test à la fin !" dit Jack en riant.

Ils regardaient tous deux CJ colorier, installée dans un siège, sa petite ceinture de sécurité bouclée.

-"Non tu as raison, le test est juste grandeur nature !" soupira Sam.

Jack lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur le dos.

-"Ton frère est au courant que ta captivité ne t'a pas laissé indemne. Personne ne t'en voudra de te mélanger les pinceaux. De plus, nous ne sommes pas très proches de ta famille, si tu te trompes nous concernant, je serais le seul à le savoir."

Sam se rapprocha de Jack et elle posa son front sur son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux et fusilla du regard le steward qui les observait en coin - car puisqu'ils prenaient un avion militaire, ils portaient tous deux leurs uniformes. CJ avait fait un wahou sonore en les voyant habillés comme ça. Ils formaient un beau couple, tous deux en bleu marine.

Environ deux heures et demie après leur décollage du Colorado, ils se posèrent en Californie. Une voiture les attendait sur le tarmac, alors que le chef de la base venait les accueillir, une fois qu'ils furent en bas de la passerelle. Jack déposa CJ au sol pour le saluer. Sam se mit au garde-à-vous.

-"Brigadier Général O'Neill et le Lieutenant-Colonel Carter, je suppose ?" demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. "Je suis le Brigadier Général Cory Harper, bienvenue à North Island."

Le Général Harper les escorta jusqu'à la jeep qui devait conduire la famille O'Neill à leur hôtel, non loin de chez Mark.

Sam semblait anxieuse mais en raison de la présence du chauffeur, Jack - assis devant - ne dit rien. CJ était assise à l'arrière avec Sam et elle lui montrait le paysage, expliquant ce qui défilait sous leurs yeux. Elle semblait bien connaitre la région. Quand la voiture se gara, le chauffeur salua les deux officiers et les aida à descendre les bagages puis il quitta les lieux. Jack avait réservé une chambre pour ne pas encombrer la maison de Mark mais aussi pour permettre à Sam de souffler. Elle aurait eu l'impression d'être observée en permanence et là, elle aurait commis une erreur. Une fois enregistré à l'hôtel et confortablement installés, Sam décida de se changer. Elle ôta son uniforme et elle le rangea soigneusement. CJ l'observait faire, fascinée par la beauté de sa mère.

-"Tu sais maman, Rob à la garderie il dit que les filles, ça peut pas devenir Général - comme papa !" dit CJ, alors qu'elle jouait avec la casquette de son père, occupé à retirer ses chaussures.

Sam se tourna, en sous-vêtements, une robe en coton à la main. CJ fronçait ses petits sourcils à cause de la contrariété.

-"Ma puce, les femmes peuvent devenir ce qu'elles veulent, ne laisse aucun homme te dire que tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose si tu en as envie" déclara Sam, passant sa tête dans l'encolure de sa robe. "Quand j'étais enfant, on me disait que je ne serais jamais astronaute, mais c'était faux - en quelque sorte."

-"CJ, je sais qu'un jour Maman sera Général, comme moi" ajouta Jack.

-"Et tu l'aimeras toujours ?"

Ses parents furent surpris par la question mais Jack rassura sa fille.

-"Peu importe ce que deviendra Maman, je l'aimerais toujours. Comme je t'aimerais toujours toi aussi, peu importe le métier que tu feras."

Jack se changea à son tour, pour enfiler une tenue plus décontractée, se composant d'un t-shirt et d'un bermuda.


	48. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 48 - Retrouvailles**

Sam inspira un grand coup alors que Jack s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de la maison de Mark. Le décor était le même que dans ses souvenirs mais elle était anxieuse.  
Un adolescent d'environ seize ans ouvrit la porte et Jack le salua.

-"Salut David !"

-"Oncle Jack !" dit le jeune homme, se jetant dans les bras du Général.

Sam était surprise de l'échange mais sourit car Jack s'attirait toujours les bonnes grâces des enfants et adolescents - il s'entendait d'ailleurs toujours mieux avec les jeunes humains plutôt qu'avec les adultes.  
David se décala pour saluer CJ puis son regard se posa sur Sam.

-"Tante Sam !" dit-il, un peu intimidé.

"C'est la meilleure" se dit-elle. Son mari était accueilli plus chaleureusement qu'elle-même dans ce qui était supposé être sa famille...  
David recula dans la maison, afin de laisser la famille O'Neill entrer. Jack poussa Sam dans le dos pour qu'elle passe devant, pendant qu'il tenait fermement la main de CJ. Il sentit sa femme se raidir quand Mark parla du salon. Jack posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

-"David, qui est-ce ?" dit Mark avant de les rejoindre dans le couloir. "Oh !"

Il fut surpris de trouver sa sœur - aux cheveux plus courts, pale et amaigrie - face à son fils.

-"Salut !" dit timidement Sam.

-"Salut Sammie ! Jack ne m'a pas prévenu que vous seriez là si tôt."

-"Salut Mark !" dit Jack en tendant sa main. "Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer vous faire un coucou pour que tout ça se passe en famille."

-"Jack !" dit Mark, en lui rendant la politesse. "Tu as bien fait. Mais venez, entrez !"

CJ sauta au cou de son oncle et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

Au salon, ils furent rejoints par Lisa, qui était tout aussi timide que sa tante, se cachant dans les jambes de son père. Rachel arriva peu après avec bébé Samantha.

-"Samantha ?" répéta le colonel Carter.

-"Hum oui. Quand elle est née, peu après que tu - enfin tu sais - Rachel a proposé qu'on la nomme d'après toi. C'est une sorte d'hommage."

-"Merci, ça me touche" dit Sam, la gorge serrée.

-"On espère seulement qu'elle ne bénéficiera pas de ton fichu caractère" dit Mark, en riant pour alléger l'ambiance.

Sam sourit tout en levant un sourcil, geste que Mark repéra, repensant à Teal'c, qu'il avait rencontré aux obsèques.

-"Alors sinon, quoi de neuf ?"

-"J'ai eu la vermicelle !" déclara CJ.

-"Varicelle, mon ange" corrigea Jack.

-"Oui et maman aussi !"

Mark interrogea Sam du regard avant de lui demander "Mais je pensais que tu l'avais eu en maternelle ?"

-"Oui c'est vrai mais d'après le Docteur Fraiser, je n'étais pas complètement immunisée et il arrive qu'on puisse l'avoir deux fois."

-"Mais Papy l'a soigné !" dit CJ.

-"Papa est passé te voir ?"

-"C'est une longue histoire" dit Jack et Mark comprit le sous-entendu "Classé défense".

Pendant que sa femme distribuait boissons et gâteaux à leurs hôtes, Mark observa la petite famille face à lui.  
Jack était assis à côté de Sam dans le canapé, un bras dans son dos. Ils semblaient intimes malgré la raideur de Sam. Mark comprit que son retour parmi les siens la mettait mal à l'aise. Sur les genoux de sa sœur, était installée CJ, jouant avec les plaques militaires de sa mère.

Il leva un sourcil et Jack suivit son regard. "Mince !" se dit-il mais il ignorait comment aborder le sujet mais Mark anticipa.

-"Hum, on peut m'expliquer la présence des plaques ?"

Sam blêmit car elle avait oublié que plusieurs années auparavant, le Docteur Carter avait quitté l'armée pour vivre avec son supérieur. Là, elle débarquait avec un nouveau grade. Jack s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre.

-"Carter avait été réintégrée pour la mission au cours de laquelle elle a disparu. Quand elle est revenue, le Président lui a offert une promotion. Maintenant, elle est lieutenant-colonel."

-"Et ça ne pose pas de problème que vous soyez mariés ?" demanda Rachel, plus curieuse de la relation entre les officiers que des réels problèmes de protocoles.

-"Non non mais nous en sommes revenus à Carter et Mon Général" dit Jack en souriant.

-"Et ma Maman sera Général un jour, c'est Papa qui l'a dit !" ajouta CJ, se tournant vers son oncle.

-"Si c'est Papa qui le dit alors, on ne peut que le croire" répondit Mark mais Sam connaissait assez son frère - même de cette réalité - pour savoir que tout cela ne l'enchantait pas.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, principalement Jack, Rachel et Mark. Sam se tenait en retrait, écoutant et observant. Moins elle en disait, moins elle risquait de dire une bêtise. Elle était à présent installée au fond du canapé alors que Jack était assis au bord, elle pouvait donc l'observer à volonté. Il avait fait couper ses cheveux peu de temps auparavant et pendant qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation de son mari, Rachel donna un coup de coude discret à Mark qui sourit en la regardant.

Jack se tourna vers son épouse et Mark dit à voix haute : "En tout cas, à la façon dont elle te regarde, on ne peut plus douter de son identité ! Il n'y a que ma sœur pour te regarder comme ça !"

Sam rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais Jack lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il murmura ensuite à son oreille "J'adore quand tu es gênée, Carter !"


	49. Le baptême

**Chapitre 49 - Le baptême**

Comme Rachel avait déjà demandé à une de ses amies d'être la marraine de Samantha, Carter ne fut donc pas celle de sa nièce mais Jack eut l'honneur d'être le parrain.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, la famille O'Neill se prépara pour le baptême. Jack et Sam s'étaient levés tôt, avant CJ pour se doucher et s'habiller tranquillement. Jack s'invita même dans la salle de bain, avec Sam "pour économiser l'eau, rien de plus !"

Après leur douche, Sam enfila une robe un peu plus habillée et demanda doucement à Jack si CJ avait été baptisée.

-"Oui et ce sont Daniel et Janet qui sont parrain et marraine."

Sam hocha la tête face au constat plutôt logique. Sam se maquilla pendant que Jack réveillait leur fille, en lui caressant la tête et lui parlant tout bas. Sam les regarda à travers le miroir et les trouva magnifiques tous les deux. Elle soupira d'aise et termina de se préparer.

Quand Jack et Sam retrouvèrent le reste de la famille pour la cérémonie, un homme attrapa Sam par la taille. Alors qu'elle allait se débattre, son père l'embrassa. Elle le serra fort contre elle. Jacob avait fait le déplacement pour le baptême de son quatrième petit-enfant et Jack avait gardé le secret. Même Mark ignorait que son père serait présent. Rachel et Jack regardaient les trois Carter se serrer dans un mélange de bras et de têtes. Peu après, Sam se blottit dans les bras ouverts de Jack. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque et lui murmura "Merci. Merci pour tout." Ils s'embrassèrent, faisant rire les enfants autour d'eux.

-"Hé ! Vous verrez quand vous serez plus vieux !" dit Jack.

Il repéra CJ qui jouait plus loin avec sa cousine. Elle courait, criait, riait et faisait la folle comme tous les enfants de son âge. Sam suivit son regard et la trouva adorable. Elle était contente de pouvoir lui offrir une vie équilibrée et normale.

-"Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue comme" avoua Jack.

-"Depuis la mort de sa mère ?" demanda très doucement Sam.

Jack serra Sam contre lui et répondit oui à son oreille.

Jacob et Mark les observaient alors qu'ils veillaient sur leur fille. Jacob connaissait la vérité mais devait reconnaître que s'il n'avait pas su, il n'aurait rien remarqué. Mark lui dit "Elle a l'air en forme, malgré la pâleur et sa perte de poids."

-"Tu sais Mark, elle est restée captive un moment, mais elle va se remettre."

-"Je fais confiance à Jack, il la couve du regard. Il adapte ses mouvements en fonction d'elle, il bouge quand elle bouge..."

Jacob avait aussi remarqué que Jack était surprotecteur avec Sam mais après la perte qu'il avait vécu, ça se comprenait. Un autre détail attira vite son attention : dès qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision, CJ cherchait Sam du regard. Une fois trouvée, CJ souriait et repartait à ses jeux d'enfant. Cependant, la réciproque était vraie, Sam aurait pu dire à n'importe quel moment où était la fillette.

Le baptême se passa bien et Jack versa même une larme d'émotion pendant la cérémonie. Tout le monde fut invité chez Mark et Rachel pour manger du gâteau.

-"Tante Sam, où est ton alliance ?" fit remarquer Lisa alors qu'elle venait de prendre une assiette des mains de sa tante.

-"J'ai bien peur de l'avoir perdu en mission."

Sam savait que Jack conservait l'alliance de sa femme dans son coffre mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de lui demander de la porter.

-"Et Tonton Jack n'est pas fâché ?"

-"Non, ce sont des choses qui arrivent" répondit Jack, en embrassant délicatement Sam sur la joue.

-"Ça serait l'occasion de renouveler vos vœux et de lui en offrir une neuve" proposa Jacob.

Jack sembla mal à l'aise.

-"Hum oui c'est une idée."

Le sujet fut vite remplacé par un autre et l'après-midi fut très animée. CJ faisait toujours la folle avec les autres enfants puis elle tomba de sommeil sur les genoux de sa mère.

-"Va la coucher dans le lit de Lisa si tu veux" proposa Rachel, qui comptait garder Jacob, Jack, Sam et CJ à dîner.

Sam accepta et porta sa fille à l'étage. Elle venait de fermer la porte de la chambre pour laisser CJ dormir un peu, elle fut poussée avec douceur contre le mur. Jack l'embrassa.

-"Je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire un truc" déclara-t-il.

Sam se baigna dans ses yeux et le laissa terminer.

-"Je t'aime, Carter" déclara-t-il à voix basse.

-"Je t'aime, Jack."

-"Samantha Carter, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

-"Oui, j'en serais ravie" répondit Sam, les yeux brillants.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

-"On ira t'acheter une bague en rentrant à la maison."

Sam hocha la tête et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jack.

-"Tout va bien ici ?" demanda Jacob.

Sam sursauta mais sourit. Elle voulait crier à la planète entière qu'elle allait épouser Jack O'Neill mais ça semblait un peu ridicule puisque, officiellement, ils étaient déjà mariés. Sam quitta les bras de Jack pour annoncer à Jacob, un des rares à comprendre sa joie, qu'elle allait se marier. Son père la félicita et embrassa sa fille et son gendre - gendre pour la seconde fois.

Sam était sur un petit nuage et n'en descendit pas. Elle quitta Mark, sa famille et San Diego le cœur léger, le sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres qu'elle semblait incapable de se détacher de Jack - ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ce dernier.  
Quand elle reprit le travail, ses amis les plus proches pouvaient encore voir ce sourire. Ils notèrent aussi qu'elle semblait incapable de se concentrer sur son travail.

-"Elle est amoureuse" dit Janet à Daniel.

-"Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau ça !"

-"Certes mais il l'a demandé en mariage, ça signifie beaucoup pour elle."

-"Je sais aussi ce que ça signifie pour lui. Il l'a enfin acceptée comme une femme à part entière et pas seulement une remplaçante."

Daniel souriait, heureux que son ami ait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Leurs amis les félicitèrent quand Sam leur montra sa bague de fiançailles. Tout le monde aida pour organiser leur mariage - officiellement, renouvellement de leurs vœux de mariage.


	50. Le mariage

**Chapitre 50 - Le mariage - épilogue**

Sam avait attentivement regardé les photos du dernier mariage de Jack afin de ne pas choisir la même robe que l'autre Sam. Janet l'aida à organiser et à préparer son mariage, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà aidé sa meilleure amie la première fois. Ses conseils furent d'une grande aide à Sam.

Le jour venu, le Général Jack O'Neill, dans son uniforme, attendait le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter au pied de l'autel. Il regarda CJ lancer des pétales de roses le long de l'allée, alors qu'elle marchait vers son père, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle ressemblait à un ange dans sa robe rose pâle, pleine de jupons en taffetas, ceinturée d'un ruban ivoire. Sam avait fait de grosses boucles avec ses cheveux et accrochés des fleurs et de faux papillons ivoire sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle était belle comme tout - belle comme sa mère. Jack eut un pincement au cœur mais dans le fond, il savait que Sam, sa première Sam, lui pardonnerait. Daniel escorta Janet jusqu'à l'autel, suivi de Cassie et d'un jeune capitaine de la base qui lui servait de cavalier. Ishta était venue accompagner Teal'c et Charles était venu avec une infirmière, que Janet lui avait présenté.  
Le Général Hammond officiait pour l'occasion, fièrement habillé de son uniforme de cérémonie. La moitié de la base avait fait le déplacement, comme Mark et les siens. Le couple O'Neill avaient privatisé une petite chapelle extérieure et la décoration était sobre mais élégante. Tout le monde avait marché à l'excuse du renouvellement des vœux. Jack avait expliqué à Mark que le fait d'avoir retrouvé sa femme lui avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il cherchait à lui prouver combien il l'aimait.

La marche nuptiale retentit, les invités se levèrent et Jacob Carter donnait le bras à une Samantha Carter resplendissante. Son sourire irradiait, donnant encore un peu plus d'éclat à sa personne. Sa robe blanche était aussi sobre qu'elle pouvait l'être mais ça ne la rendait que plus belle. Jack devait admettre qu'elle était magnifique, peu importait ce qu'elle avait sur le dos mais dans cette robe, elle était à couper le souffle. Jacob déposa finalement la main de Sam dans celle que Jack tendait et embrassa sa fille sur la joue. Il se retira et le Général Hammond les maria. Ils auraient dû renouveler leurs voeux mais vu la situation de la fiancée, Hammond avait arrangé les paroles et la bénédiction de l'union pour que ça soit assez ambigu.  
Quand Jack embrassa Sam pour sceller leur mariage, Sam sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme jamais. Elle était tellement comblée, qu'elle pensa un moment ne pas supporter tant de bonheur.  
La soirée de noces dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais Janet quitta la soirée de bonne heure car Sam lui avait demandé de garder CJ pour la nuit. Les nouveaux époux avaient besoin de paix pour leur nuit de noces.

Quelques mois plus tard, Sam bénit le Général O'Neill de l'obliger à rester sur Terre et dans son labo. Elle se sentait mal mais elle se doutait de la cause de son malaise. Elle confia une nouvelle fois CJ à sa marraine, pour parler avec Jack. Quand il rentra de la base, il était fatigué et un peu sur les nerfs. Sam inspira et expira longuement, pour se donner du courage. Dans l'état d'esprit où son mari était, elle doutait que le moment soit bien choisi mais il allait finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-"Carter ! Il y a eu du vent la nuit dernière ?" demanda Jack, mécontent.

Il était assis dans le canapé, la télécommande à la main, zappant frénétiquement.

-"Oui, pourquoi ?"

-"Cette saleté de parabole a dû bouger, je n'arrive pas à capter le curling !"

Sam soupira et promit - sachant qu'elle n'en ferait rien - de jeter un oeil le lendemain.

-"Tu te rends compte, on voyage à travers la galaxie mais on n'est pas foutu de capter une chaine sportive !"

-"Jack ?"

-"hum ?" fit-il, en buvant une gorgée de bière, sans la regarder.

-"Je dois te parler d'un truc."

-"Carter, ça ne peut pas attendre demain qu'on soit à la base ? Je suis naze là ! J'ai vraiment envie de regarder la télé et de me détendre !"

-"Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes recherches, Jack" plaida Sam.

Jack soupira et détourna son attention de la télé. Sam semblait vraiment nerveuse et il fronça les sourcils. Elle triturait ses doigts et affichait un air penaud.

-"Désolé, j'ai eu une journée pourrie mais tu n'y es pour rien."

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-"Jack" dit-elle contre sa bouche.

-"Hum ?" fit-il encore caressant le dos de sa femme.

-"Je dois vraiment..." mais elle ne finit pas se phrase quand il embrassa un point sensible de son cou.

Plus tard, lovée contre le corps chaud de son mari, Sam réussit à dire ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer.

-"Jack, je suis enceinte !" dit-elle d'un trait.

Le visage de son mari s'illumina avec un des plus beaux sourires que Sam ait jamais vus. Il posa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de sa femme.

-"C'est vrai ?"

Sam hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-"Je suis tellement heureux !"

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Jack rentra de la base de bonne heure. Il trouva sa femme allongée dans le canapé, en train de lire un livre. CJ était blottie contre elle et semblait chanter une comptine au bébé encore au chaud dans le ventre de Sam. Jack sourit car c'était une des plus belles images qu'il connaisse.  
Alors que CJ caressait le ventre rebondi de sa mère, celle-ci se crispa de douleur.

-"Jack ! Le moment est venu je pense" dit-elle après quelques contractions douloureuses et une poche des eaux rompues.

Ils partirent pour l'hôpital et après un travail intense, Sam donna naissance à une petite fille, le portrait craché de CJ au même âge.

Jack réalisa alors qu'on ne lui avait pas offert de seconde chance. C'était pour lui, en réalité, la troisième : troisième épouse, troisième enfant et des erreurs passées qu'il n'était pas près de refaire. Il était parti sur Abydos pour y mourir mais ça l'avait sauvé et il savait qu'il serait éternellement reconnaissant pour cette troisième chance, cette troisième que l'Univers lui envoyait.

Sam, elle, comptait profiter de sa seconde chance et apprendre des erreurs du Docteur Carter pour ne pas abandonner cette famille, qui à présent, était la sienne.

**FIN  
**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini. Je suis affreusement triste, pour la première fois, de finir une Fic. J'en ai une autre en préparation. _

_L'OS "missing scene" du chapitre 40 sera bientôt publié - rating M._

_J'envisage une suite - si une bonne idée me vient._

_Je vous remercie tous et toutes d'avoir suivi, lu et commenté cette histoire. _


End file.
